Alexandra Potter
by Loraine-Potter
Summary: Una estudiante d howarts con padre sobreprotector, madre casi desconocida, compañeras estupidas y rita skeeter. como sobrevivir en Hogwarts siendo hija de harry potter? Reviews, por favor. escrito despues del 5º libro, NO contiene spoilers
1. Prólogo: Preparativos

_Bien comenzare situándoos en el tiempo. Es un fic bastante inusual. Esta ambientado en el futuro y trata de la vida de Alexandra Potter, (hija de Harry y una chica de mi invención a la que iréis conociendo poco a poco) desde su entrada a Howarts hasta... bueno, eso no lo he decidido.  
_  
**PREPARATIVOS **

La habitación era un caos. Túnicas, algunos vestidos muggles de verano, tinteros, plumas y pergaminos estaban desparramados encima de la cama. Un elfo doméstico correteaba de un lado a otro metiéndolo todo dentro de un baúl, mientras una elfina peinaba a una muchacha que parloteaba incansablemente su futura vida como estudiante. Un hombre alto y de porte sombrío observaba la escena en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Me encantaría estar en el equipo de quidditch, como buscadora, o cazadora... seria genial, ¿verdad Dobby?- decía la pequeña- Pero necesito una escoba, me comprarás una, ¿a que sí, papá?  
  
-Los alumnos de 1º año no pueden tener ninguna, Alex- dijo el hombre de la puerta.  
  
-Pero tú si que tuviste... -protestó Alexandra-  
  
El baúl ya estaba listo. Los elfos salieron de la habitación y el hombre entró. Le entregó un pequeño espejo a su hija, tal y como a el se lo entregaron muchos años atrás. Pronuncio las mismas palabras que a él le martillearon en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.  
  
-Este es un espejo de doble sentido, yo tengo el otro del par. Cuando necesites hablarme, di mi nombre en él; aparecerás en mi espejo y podremos hablar. –El hombre hizo una pausa y abrió la boca como si fuera a seguir hablando, pero la volvió a cerrar- Me cuentas en que casa te seleccionan ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Si, vale... –Alexandra estaba impaciente.  
  
Salio correteando de la habitación y bajo brincando las escaleras, mientras canturreaba algo así como "Howarts, Howarts, enséñanos algo...". Harry suspiro y salio de la habitación echándole un ultimo vistazo a sus colores blanco y lila. Salieron de la casa y Alexandra la miro por ultima vez en varios meses. Era grande, oscura y tétrica, con un salvaje jardín y ventanas tapiadas por madera.  
  
El anden del expreso de Howarts estaba lleno de magos y brujas de todas las edades. Nadie reparo en un hombre de túnica negra y su hija, que miraba extasiada en todas direcciones.  
  
-No quiero que rompas ninguna norma, ni que tengas problemas con tus profesores o compañeros.  
  
-De acuerdo...  
  
-No discutas con Filch, te puede castigar, no vayas al bosque prohibido.  
  
-No lo haré...  
  
-Pórtate bien y estudia mucho  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Háblame a menudo, y escribe, que sepa que estas bien o si tienes algún problema- Dijo Harry casi con voz suplicante.- Y lo mas importante, no hagas caso de lo que diga la gente...  
  
Se oyó el ultimo aviso de tren y Alexandra corrió hacia el, tras un rápido beso en la mejilla a su padre. Se despidió con la mano por la ventana y le vio desaparecerse. Entonces fue plenamente consciente de que su padre pasaría varios meses (hasta las navidades) encerrado en una lúgubre casa tan solo acompañado de 2 elfos domésticos y se apenó por el.

* * *

Bueno, ya sabeis, lechuzas y vociferadores, q son 2 segunditos y me harian muy feliz. 


	2. En el expreso de Howarts

**EN EL EXPRESO DE HOWARTS**  
  
Alexandra iba de un vagón a otro observando a sus futuros compañeros. Un chico de pelo castaño y pecoso hablaba con otros niños que también pasarían a primero:  
  
-Pues mis padres trabajan estudiando dragones- Sonó una exclamación de la audiencia- Una vez llevaron uno grandísimo a casa y les ayude a calmarlo.  
  
-¡No seas fanfarrón, Weasley! -Dijo divertido un chico rubio.  
  
En el otro lado unas niñas leían "Corazón de bruja" y comentaban lo guapísimo que se veía Oliver Wood con su nuevo corte de pelo. Unos chicos escondían lo que parecía ser un lote de artículos de broma de los hermanos Weasley de la vista de la prefecta de Ravenclaw, que pasaba haciendo la ronda. Ella miro a los chicos con el entrecejo fruncido pero siguió sin hacer ningún comentario ante sus inocentes sonrisas, aun desconfiada. En el fondo del vagón estaban los únicos alumnos que no hablaban a gritos, de echo, no hablaban. Pertenecían a varios cursos y miraban con desprecio a los escandalosos primerizos. Eran los Slytherin.  
  
-¿Entras este año? ¿Cual es tu nombre?  
  
Alexandra se giro y vio a un chico rubio que la miraba con indiferencia.  
  
-Alexandra  
  
-¿Alexandra que mas?  
  
-Liliane -(¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?)  
  
-Me refiero a tu ape...  
  
-¡John! ¿Con quién hablas? Venid aquí... -Una chica le llamaba desde el fondo del vagón, donde se encontraba el desagradable grupo.  
  
Alexandra y John fueron hacia ellos. John se dirigió hacia una fea chica con cara de dogo.  
  
-Esta es mi hermana hermana, Victoria Avery. Entra este año contigo. También empieza este año Helen -señalo a una chica rubia-  
  
Luego se dispuso a presentarles a todos sus compañeros, parecían cortados por el mismo patrón. La misma mirada de superioridad, desdén hacia el resto de los alumnos y seriedad absoluta. Se aburría con ellos, pero no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, porque la calma del compartimento se quebró.  
  
-¡Mirad, un cromo de Harry Potter! (uno de los bromistas los estaba cambiando con su amigo)  
  
-Por favor, ¿aún hay? Los deberían haber retirado del mercado hace mucho -dijo una Slytherin.  
  
-¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo? -El amigo de Weasley había salido en su defensa- Fue un gran mago, y eso no se lo quita nadie.  
  
-Si, pero ahora está loco -dijo una de las chismosas de "Corazón de bruja"  
  
-Dicen que se volvió loco cuando se murió su novia -dijo alguien  
  
-¡Ya estaba loco de antes, todo el mundo lo sabe! -exclamó uno de los bromistas.  
  
-¡Eso es mentira! -intervino Weasley- mi familia siempre fue gran amiga suya, y siempre dicen que las noticias eran manipuladas.  
  
Una de las muchachas que tenia la "Corazón de bruja" se rió. Alexandra estaba estupefacta. No daba crédito a lo que oía.  
  
-Es un vampiro. Dicen que vive en una mansión horrenda tapiada donde nunca entra la luz del Sol, sin mas compañía que la de un elfo domestico. -Dijo un chico Slytherin-  
  
-No sabéis nada... -Alexandra intervino con gran asombro de los presentes- Repetís rumores absurdos que oís de alguien que se los inventa y los dais crédito. Creéis que lo sabéis todo y no sabéis nada. -La voz la temblaba a causa de la ira- Me repugna pensar que tendré que convivir con vosotros todo un año.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
  
El prefecto de griffindor acababa de entrar y todos los pequeños se callaron. Los Slytherin se fueron tras una mirada sarcástica al prefecto, Matthew Lupin.  
  
-¿Que ha pasado?  
  
Weasley le explico en pocas palabras lo que había originado la pelea, y Lupin meneo la cabeza con tristeza. "Es inevitable que hablen" murmuro de forma que solo Alexandra le oyó. El tren disminuyo su marcha y frenó. Habían llegado al castillo.

* * *

Please, enviadme vuestras opiniones, a ser posible q no m traumaticen, este es mi primer FF. 


	3. La selección

LA SELECCION  
  
Alexandra se subió a un bote con Weasley, su amigo rubio, y otro chico que se presento como Kevin Kenton. Se pusieron en fila y una mujer de apariencia estricta empezó a llamarlos:  
  
-Arquette, Robert. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
-Avery, Victoria. Tan solo un segundo después: ¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
-Delaney, Christine. ¡RAVENCLAW!  
  
-Field, Monica. Una de las chicas que leían "Corazón de bruja" se adelantó: ¡GRIFFINDOR!  
  
-Hickman, Helen, ¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
-Jones, Albert, ¡RAVENCLAW!  
  
-Kenton, Kevin, ¡RAVENCLAW!  
  
-Lovejoy, Ellen. La chismosa amiga de Mónica fue hacia el sombrero: ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
-Morton, Stuart, ¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
La voz de la profesora tembló levemente.  
  
-Potter, Alexandra.  
  
Se hizo el silencio en la sala. ¿Potter? ¿Sería familia de Harry Potter? Alexandra caminó orgullosamente hacia el sombrero y se lo colocó. Una voz en su oído habló: "Tienes una gran mente, y eres muy justa pero... tienes una gran tendencia a desobedecer normas. Valerosa, como tu padre, pero todas tus cualidades quedan ocultas antes tu gran afán de superación, y tu ambición. Te enviare allí donde conseguirás todo lo que te propongas, siguiendo el camino de tu madre... ¡SLYTHERIN!"  
  
La sala siguió en silencio sepulcral mientras fue hacia la mesa. ¿Un Potter en slytherin? La selección continuo.  
  
-Stevenson, Mike. El amigo rubio de Weasley se puso el sombrero. ¡GRIFFINDOR!  
  
-Stiles, Billy. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
-Weasley, Thomas ¡GRIFFINDOR!  
  
La selección terminó, y la joven directora, que había estado leyendo los nombres, fue hacia la mesa de los profesores. Uno de los chicos q se sentaban en la mesa de Alexandra la miro despectivamente y dijo:  
  
-Una sangre sucia como directora... este lugar cada vez esta peor.  
  
-Bienvenidos un año más a Howarts. Corren tiempos de paz relativa tras años tormentosos. -Dijo Hermione Granger- Pero las aguas vuelven a agitarse, a causa de los restos de odio que quedaron tras nuestra dura guerra. –Miro de reojo a un profesor rubio que se sentaba junto a ella- Debemos ser firmes, tolerantes y no dejarnos influir por aquellos que no quedaron conformes tras nuestra lucha. –miro a la mesa slytherin, luego a Alexandra y sus miradas se encontraron. Se callo durante un momento mirando absorta a su ahijada, pero luego se recobro. Alexandra sintió que a partir de eso momento la hablaba directamente a ella. –Alguien muy sabio dijo una vez que debemos elegir el camino que nos parezca correcto, aunque sea el mas duro... escuchad la voz de vuestro corazón, no la de vuestros... "amigos"... –Tras una breve pausa dijo –Y ahora, no os entretendré mas, solo deciros que la lista de prohibiciones aumento a 952, para mas detalles consultad al señor Filch. Podéis empezar a disfrutar de vuestro banquete de bienvenida.  
  
Alexandra cenó en silencio mientras un chico de 3º llamado Joe Zabbini le iba diciendo los profesores.  
  
-La directora, Hermione Granger, da Transformaciones desde que se fue Mc Gonnagall. El profesor de encantamientos es Flitwick pero dicen que este será el ultimo año que este aquí. El profesor de pociones es Draco Malfoy, y dicen que siempre molesta a los Griffindors, jaja. Tienen pociones dobles con los Hufflepuff. Es una pena que no estemos allí, seguro que se los hace pasar canutas. Sustituye al profesor Snape.  
  
-¿Al profesor Snape? –Le sonaba ese nombre.  
  
-Sí, ahora da clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. –Y añadió en un susurro- Y es el mejor.  
  
-¿Y las demás asignaturas?  
  
-Sprout da herbología, y ese gigantón da clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No se que tal será, yo las empiezo este año.  
  
-¿Y quien enseña adivinación?  
  
-Jaja, nuestra "amada" directora quitó esa asignatura cuando llego al puesto. Dice que es una farsa. Hubo muchas protestas, pero en mi opinión es lo único bien que ha hecho desde que está aquí.  
  
Terminaron de cenar y Alexandra bajo a las mazmorras para entrar en su sala común. John Avery era el prefecto y abrió un muro diciendo: "Crucio". Alexandra se dirigió a su cuarto junto a Victoria y Helen. Había camas con hermosos doseles verde y plata. Sintió como Helen y Victoria la miraban con curiosidad. Fue Victoria la que hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente...  
  
-¿Potter?  
  
-Sí, ya lo oíste.  
  
-¿Eres familia de Harry Potter?  
  
Alexandra dudó si responder, pero decidió que ocultarlo no serviría de nada.  
  
-Su hija.  
  
Se hizo un silencio incomodo que rompió Helen.  
  
-Pues yo no veo que tengas colmillos....  
  
Alexandra empezó a reír y luego lo hizo Victoria. Después se fueron a dormir. Alexandra le tenia que decir a su padre los resultados de la selección, pero no se atrevía. Optó por no decirle nada, después de todo, ella era la que debería estar enfadada por haberle ocultado tantas cosas. Al cabo de un rato le estaba escribiendo una carta, arrepintiéndose de su debilidad.  
  
Querido papá: Ya llegué al colegio, es muy grande y muy bonito. He conocido a muchos chicos que me parecen (¿unos cretinos metomentodo? No, hombre cómo iba a poner eso.) Muy simpáticos. Nuestra directora también parece una mujer agradable.( 2 líneas de carta. Más que suficiente.) Mañana te contaré que me parecieron los profesores. Muchos besos, Alex P.D: Estoy en Slytherin  
  
Alexandra releyó la carta dos veces. Perfecta. La dejó en la mesilla para enviarla al día siguiente. Luego cayó rendida de sueño y se durmió. 


	4. El inicio de las clases

**AnyT Grandchester:** mi primer review! (y de momento unico). Todas tus preguntas seran respondidas pronto, pero eso si, a cuentagotas. ¿Que hizo Harry despues de salir del colegio? ¿Quien es la madre de Alex? ¿como se enamoraron? En los proximos capitulos sabremos mas.

**

* * *

**

**EL INICIO DE LAS CLASES**  
  
Alexandra se despertó temprano para enviar una lechuza del colegio. Cuando fue al comedor estaban repartiendo los horarios.  
  
-Ahora nos toca transformaciones... ugh -dijo Victoria- pero luego pociones, y 2 horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¡Genial!  
  
-Ya, pero pociones es dobles con los Ravenclaw. –se lamentó Helen- nos van a dejar en muy mal lugar si ya se saben todos los libros de memoria...  
  
Los Slytherin subieron hacia la clase de transformaciones. Los Ravenclaw ya habían llegado, y se habían sentado en las primeras filas. Helen y Victoria se sentaron juntas, así que Alexandra se sentó con el chico de Ravenclaw con el que había ido en el bote, Kevin Kenton.  
  
La profesora entró con paso firme y saco la lista de clase. Comenzó a pasar lista y se demoró unos segundos en el nombre de Potter, Alexandra. Luego repartió cerillas y les dijo como transformarlos en alfileres. Albert Jones fue el primer alumno que lo consiguió, consiguiendo 10 puntos para Ravenclaw. Helen fue la segunda. El tercero, lamentablemente para Alexandra, fue Kevin, que se pasó el resto de la clase pinchándola con su alfiler en el trasero. Ella reaccionó tras el 5º pinchazo dándole una colleja con tan mala suerte que la profesora Granger la vio. No la dijo nada, pero le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Tras varios intentos, Alexandra consiguió convertir su cerilla en un alfiler. Tenia su mérito, puesto que Granger no dejaba de observarla, aunque ella fingió no darse cuenta.  
  
A la salida Helen llevaba varios alfileres, mientras Victoria resoplaba indignada por los deberes extras que la habían mandado. Alexandra había perdido el suyo. Se dirigieron a la clase de Malfoy, abajo, en las mazmorras.  
  
Malfoy les recibió con una sonrisa carente de felicidad, que se apagó cuando vio a Alexandra. Pasó lista con una mueca de desagrado en el apellido Potter, y procedió a dar clase. A Alexandra se le daba sorprendentemente bien esa asignatura. Era algo impaciente pero Helen y Stuart le cogían de la mano cuando veían que iba a echar un ingrediente antes de tiempo.  
  
Luego subieron a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y vieron a los Griffindors esperando en la puerta. Monica Field llegó gritando que Oliver Wood había dejado a su novia, Ginevra Weasley.  
  
-Sí anda, eso es mentira. Fue mi tía quien le dejó a él.- dijo Thomas Weasley.  
  
Mónica le miró molesta. Alexandra, que no la perdonaba los chismorreos acerca de su padre, dijo:  
  
-¿Crees que porque no tenga novia tendrás mas probabilidades de que se fije en ti? Que inocente...  
  
Todos empezaron a reírse, menos Mónica, que la miró furiosa.  
  
En ese momento llegó Snape, un envejecido pero aun así intimidante profesor y todos entraron. Al igual que los demás profesores, empezó pasando lista, y al igual que los demás, paró en el nombre de Alexandra, pero no hizo ningún comentario.  
  
-¡Stevenson! –Mike pegó un bote- ¿Cuál es el hábitat natural de un kappa?  
  
-No lo sé, señor  
  
-¿Y como ataca a las personas?  
  
-Eh...  
  
-¿Ha abierto algún libro antes de venir a clase? Es una pena, en ese caso será el ultimo en enfrentarse al kappa.  
  
Todos los alumnos lanzaron una exclamación.  
  
-¿Nos vamos a enfrentar a un kappa? –dejó escapar Mónica- ¿No es demasiado pronto?  
  
-Si no se atreve, puede quedarse atrás con Stevenson. Pero creía que los griffindors eran los valientes...  
  
Entonces destapó el tanque del kappa, y uno por uno, incluidos Mónica y Mike, se enfrentaron a la criatura. Fue la clase mas fascinante que habían tenido.

Ya por la noche, mientras Victoria escribía su diario y Helen se lavaba los dientes, Alexandra vio iluminarse el espejo de doble sentido. Eso solo podía significar que su padre la llamaba.  
  
Lo cogió y se fue a la sala común, donde a esas horas tendría mas intimidad:  
  
-¡Alex! ¡Alex!  
  
-Hola, pap  
  
-¿Qué tal tu primer día?  
  
-Muy bien. Transformaciones no se me da muy bien, pero me gusta la profesora Granger. Pociones es un poco aburrido, pero sencillo. Y la mejor asignatura de todas... Defensa. Es la mejor, me encanta.  
  
-Conque Hermione es profesora de transformaciones... –dijo pensativo- ¿Y quién imparte defensa?  
  
-Severus Snape.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! –Harry parecía muy sorprendido. -Si, Snape, hemos estado luchando contra los kappas.  
  
-¿En 1º? Hum...  
  
-S  
  
Hubo una larga pausa. Harry parecía incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír, y Alexandra se temía la próxima pregunta.  
  
-¿Slytherin? Por dios Alex, hay 4 casas para elegir, ¿cómo es que estás en Slytherin?  
  
La pregunta había llegado. Alexandra empezó a pensar en miles de disculpas y pretextos, pero una idea llego a su cabeza. Decidió contraatacar.  
  
-El sombrero me destino a, según palabras textuales, "seguir el camino de mi madre". ¿Ella era una Slytherin? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?  
  
Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Tras abrirla y cerrarla varias veces dijo:  
  
-Sí, lo era. Hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
El espejo reflejó a una consternada Alexandra. Entonces se levantó y fue lentamente hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy. Ya sabemos algo más de la madre de Alex. ¿Que os parece? Enviad reviews, por favor.


	5. Rita vuelve a la carga

**Piccolina-07:** tendre en cuenta tu opinion de hacer los cap. mas largos, y de hecho lo estoy haciendo, los he hecho tan cortos hasta ahora porque no tenia la mecanica de la historia. y como supiste lo de pansy? jaja no, hombre, dare la informacion muy poco a poco y os aseguro q os soprendera. y...pensare lo de wood y ginny.

**khye:** te digo lo mismo q a piccolina, los estoy haciendo mas largos desde hace un tiempo. ahora mismo tengo como 9 capitulos escritos, pero los publico poco a poco para tener algunos de reserva cuando sufra algun bloqueo mental o tecnologico.

**

* * *

**

**RITA VUELVE A LA CARGA**  
  
Al día siguiente Alexandra se levantó con la sensación de no haber dormido nada. Se miro al espejo y le devolvió la mirada una chica morena, de ojos verdes, tal vez demasiado delgada, y con labios finos. Luego subió al salón. El correo matutino trajo champú extra alisante para el cabello, hecho por su fiel elfina, Mipsy. Era la elfina de la familia de su madre.  
  
_"Pruebas para quidditch, equipo de Slytherin. Viernes 5.30"_ (Podría ir, aunque solo sea para verlo) pensó Alexandra  
  
Cuando Alex llegó al campo de quidditch se encontró a Philip Thomson, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff discutiendo a gritos con John Avery, su homólogo de Slytherin.  
  
-¡Siempre estáis acaparando el campo, es injusto! ¡Nosotros también necesitamos hacer pruebas, y no hemos podido reservar el campo desde que comenzó el curso!  
  
-Sí, pero nosotros tenemos permiso de un profesor –a diferencia de Thomson, John estaba muy tranquilo, y sonriendo con suficiencia- Si tienes algún problema hablas con Malfoy.  
  
-¡Ten por seguro que lo haré!  
  
Acto seguido se giró hacia el castillo y fue andando a grandes pasos, mientras sus compañeros de equipo intentaban disuadirle de su propósito. Los jugadores y aspirantes e Slytherin se quedaron riendo. Alex fue hacia las gradas y se sentó a ver las pruebas. No jugaban especialmente bien, pero todos eran grandes y fuertes. Seguramente intimidaban a sus contrincantes. Estaba tan absorta en el juego que no se dio cuenta de que un chico se había sentado a su lado hasta que éste empezó a hablarle.  
  
-Si ganamos el próximo partido me hecho una maldición.  
  
Estaba sudoroso y con la ropa de quidditch. Posiblemente era un aspirante. Joe Zabbinni resopló y dijo:  
  
-No me han cogido.  
  
-¿Qué puesto querías?  
  
-Cazador. Han cogido a un armario de 6º curso que no sabe distinguir entre la quaffle de una bludger.  
  
Alex se rió. No entendía por qué habían preferido a Jefferson antes que a Joe, que era más delgado y alto. Seguramente más ágil. Y por qué no decirlo, más guapo.  
  
-Supongo que es nuestro método. –dijo Alex pensativa, recordando palabras de su padre. –preferimos fuerza a habilidad.  
  
-¿Te lo dijo tu padre?  
  
-Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Bueno, no hace falta ser muy inteligente. Unas palabras tan anti- slytherin solo pueden ser de un griffindor. –hizo una pausa- O de alguien objetivo.  
  
-Decía que como sabes que mi padre es un griffindor.  
  
-La hermanita pequeña de Avery es muy charlatana. -Dijo lacónicamente.  
  
Así que había sido Victoria.  
  
-Bueno, lo recordaré en un futuro, -dijo Alex divertida.  
  
Los amigos de Joe empezaron a llamarle.  
  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Luego nos vemos.  
  
-Hasta luego.  
  
Pasaron los días y un nuevo anuncio sustituyó al anterior en el tablón de anuncio:  
  
_"Ravenclaw vs Griffindor, sábado 20"_  
  
Los terrenos de Hogwarts se llenaron de alumnos con bufandas rojas y azules. Incluso los Slytherin llevaban pancartas animando a los Ravenclaw. A Alex le sorprendió muchísimo.  
  
-¿Por qué animáis a los Raven? –preguntó a John.  
  
-Cualquiera es preferible a Griffindor.  
  
-¿Es porque teméis enfrentaros a ellos en la final? –Volvió a preguntar.  
  
John miró enfurecido a Alex y se fue sin contestar.  
  
Tal y como estaban los ánimos Alex decidió sentarse con los Griffindors, mas concretamente junto a Thomas y Mike. Lenny Stevenson, hermano de Mike, era el comentarista. Comenzó presentando a los equipos (Alex no puso mucha atención) y luego empezó el partido. Los cazadores de Griffindor fueron los que iniciaron el partido. No marcaron gracias a la estupenda actuación de la guardiana de Raven. Luego fueron los cazadores de Raven los que intentaron marcar y lo hubieran conseguido de no ser por una bludger que se interpuso en el camino de Elizabeth Ripper, que hizo que perdiera la quaffle. Fue un apasionante partido lleno de altibajos, que finalizó con la victoria de Raven. El buscador de Griffindor se había distraído en ese momento buscando su reloj, que se había caído al vacío, en lugar de la snitch. Los Ravenclaw volvieron cantando al castillo mientras los griffindors añadían a su derrota el hecho de ser humillados por los slytherin.

Cuando Alex volvió a su sala común, varios estudiantes estaban en corro hablando en susurros. Todos se callaron cuando ella entró y le sentó mal. ¿No querían hablar en su presencia? Pues que no hablaran. Cambió sus planes de subir a su cuarto y se sentó en una de las sillas medievales, junto a ellos. Se sacó la revista "Corazón de bruja" que le había prestado Victoria y comenzó a leer. Todos le dirigieron furibundas miradas y ella las ignoró. Esa era una actitud muy Slytherin. Quizá se estaba empezando a integrar. Al final, su compañeros, viendo que no se daba por aludida ante esas miradas que mataban desistieron de continuar su conversación y se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones.  
  
Todos la odiaban. Los Slytherin por apoyar a los griffindors, los griffindors por ser Slytherin. A veces parecía que solo Helen y Joe eran sus amigos. De repente algo que vio en la revista la dejo anonadada.  
  
_LA HIJA SECRETA DE HARRY POTTER _

_¿Creían que lo sabían todo del niño que vivió? ¿Pensaban que leer su biografía y los rumores acerca de su vida publicados en esta revista eran suficientes? Se equivocan. Creíamos que el exagerado numero de sus excentricidades ya había finalizado cuando descubrimos una más.  
  
No le basta con vivir en un caserón oscuro y lúgubre, encerrado desde su desaparición tras vencer a Lord Voldemot, sino que mantiene a una niña de 11 años encerrado con el, castigada a no ver la luz del Sol. Su hija, Alexandra Potter. Eso nos crea la siguiente incógnita: ¿Quién será su madre? Harry Potter no estaba casado, cobija bajo su techo una bastarda_ (¡¡¡¿¿¿bastarda???!!!) _de la cual no sabemos quién es su madre. La pequeña se habrá visto aliviada de poder salir de su particular cárcel, con la entrada en el fabuloso colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
_  
_Alexandra Potter, descrita_ (¿por quién?) _como una joven bella, dulce y amistosa_ (¿amistosa? Será por la gran cantidad de amigos que tiene) _esta seleccionada para la conservadora casa Slytherin. ¿Qué opinará su padre de ello? ¿Se sentirá defraudado? Esperamos conseguir una entrevista en breve con Harry Potter, para obtener esta ansiada información de 1º mano.  
_  
_Rita Skeeter  
_  
Alex estaba asqueada. Tiró la revista al suelo y salió a través del muro. Ya no se podía vagar por el castillo, pero le daba igual. Oyó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.  
  
-Señorita Potter, ¿qué hace a estas horas fuera de su sala común?  
  
Se giró y vio a la profesora Granger salir de una de las mazmorras. Se aguantó sus ganas de preguntar "¿y qué hace usted en las mazmorras?". En lugar de ello dijo:  
  
-Nada...  
  
Entonces reparó en que Granger llevaba "Corazón de bruja". La joven directora vio la dirección de su mirada y comprendió su comportamiento.  
  
-Sólo dice una sarta de mentiras... –empezó Alexandra  
  
-Lo sé, yo conocí a tu padre, ¿recuerdas? –interrumpió la profesora.  
  
-Y... ¿a mi madre?  
  
-Pues.... no. Harry debió conocerla después de salir del colegio, seguro que tuvo sus motivos para ocultarlo, sobretodo a la prensa. –Hermione parecía querer justificarlo.  
  
-¡Claro que tenia sus motivos! Era una Slytherin...  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –Hermione dejó caer la revista de la sorpresa.  
  
-Bueno... me alegro de no ser la única que no sabe nada. –dijo cruelmente Alexandra- Me voy a dormir; buenas noches, profesora Granger.  
  
Se fue lentamente hacia su dormitorio con la satisfacción de haber causado ese shock a la profesora.  
  
-¡Alexandra!  
  
-¿Sí, profesora Granger?  
  
-Llámame Hermione.


	6. Las navidades, por fin

Bueno, aqui va otro capitulo. Lamento el retraso, es que estuve muy ocupada, tuve que resolver algunos asuntillos y... bueno, para que voy a engañaros, fue por pereza. Pero la espera merece la pena.

**revitaa199:** harry tiene lo que se ha buscado, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrado, saldra pronto. y sobre el personaje que diga bobadas... bueno, tenemos a thomas y mike, que son buenos candidatos. pronto tendran mas protagonismo

**Dan: **todo sera contestado a su debido tiempo. sobre lo de rita te dire:mala hierba nunca muere. y es aplicable a otros de nuestros adorados personajes.

**Marth Mt:** hola! el comportamiento de harry es un poco por todo lo que has dicho. la relacion entre alex y snape progresara, es bastante curiosa. y sobre lo del sombrero: alex si sabe quien es su madre lo que no sabe es que estuvo en slytherin. alex sabe el nombre, el trabajo de su madre... en fin lo mas basico. y espero leer pronto tu fic.

**Piccolina07: **bueno... es que no puedo evitar hacerle estas cosas a hermione, soy muy mala. alex se lo va a hacer pasar mal

* * *

**LAS NAVIDADES, ¡POR FIN!**  
  
La apacible y sencilla vida de Alex había cambiado radicalmente desde su entrada en el colegio. Antes de lo que se imaginaba ya había llegado la Navidad. El colegio estaba lleno de árboles decorados con luminosos y brillantes adornos. Los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos las vacaciones y ver a sus familias. Más que nadie Alex. Desde su ultima conversación con su padre quedaban muchos cabos sueltos.  
  
Ya habían llegado al anden 9 y 3/4, y Alex no veía a su padre por ninguna parte. Al cabo de un rato vio a Dobby intentando abrirse paso entre la multitud.  
  
-El papá de usted le espera en la cafetería de afuera.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
Dobby se limito a señalar a una vistosa mujer acompañada de un fotógrafo. Alex comprendió y salio por el muro. Un hombre rubio la esperaba y la condujo hacia una esquina, donde se desaparecieron. 

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Habían llegado a su casa. Poco a poco la poción fue perdiendo efecto y el cabello del hombre se fue oscureciendo y alborotando. Mipsy les esperaba con tazas de chocolate caliente. Harry y Alex empezaron a hablar de trivialidades, evitando los temas que ambos querían tocar. Alex no quería hablar de su mala relación con sus compañeros, y Harry no quería hablar de la veracidad de las palabras de Rita. Llegó la noche, y se fueron a acostar. Por el camino Alex solo vio fotos suyas, de cuando era pequeña y otras mas recientes, y alguna que otra de su padre. No había ninguna de su madre. Alex no podía dormir, y probablemente su padre tampoco. Su relación era perfecta, hasta que la prensa comenzó a entrometerse en su vida. Lo que mas la preocupaba era lo dicho de su madre. Recapituló todo lo que sabia de ella. Que se llamaba Erica, que entró en Hogwarts en 6º año, que trabajaba en el departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas, que físicamente se parecía a ella... y por palabras de Mipsy, que provenía de una gran familia de puros orígenes. Se levantó y empezó a vagar por la casa. Después de ver los amplios ventanales y la luminosidad de Hogwarts su casa le parecía mas tétrica q nunca.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron al desván. Nunca había estado allí. Si buscaba respuestas de su padre, aquel seria el sitio idóneo. Según entró, levantó una nube de polvo. Había varis estanterías llenas de libros escolares de su padre, una caja con sus notas de la escuela y otra con antiguos recortes de periódico, un caldero oxidado, pociones repartidas por otras dos estanterías... Un viejo pupitre con una pata rota estaba en el fondo. Alex se dirigió hacia él. Había una foto en movimiento en el, donde un numeroso grupo de recién graduados en Hogwarts la saludaban con la mano. Alex reconoció en el centro de la foto a su padre, inconfundible, con su alborotado pelo y su cicatriz, aunque se veía mucho más joven. A su lado un joven alto y pelirrojo saludaba sonriente... ¿Cómo era? Ron Weasley, uno de los amigos de su padre. Una jovencísima Hermione Granger estaba al lado de Ron, con una amplia sonrisa. Era la 1º vez que Alex la veía sonreír. Alrededor de ellos había montones de estudiantes a los que Alex no conocía. Entre ellos un chico regordete con sonrisa tímida, y una muchacha de tan bajísima estatura, que Alex al principio pensó que era de otro curso, al otro lado de Harry. La llamó la atención porque, al contrario que sus compañeros, solo esbozaba una leve sonrisa aunque su rostro transmitía una seguridad absoluta en si misma. De repente, se oyeron pasos en las escaleras que llevaban al desván. No eran pasos de elfo. Si su padre la veía ahí la regañaría por no estar acostada, así que se escondió tras una de las enormes cajas de cartón. Harry entró en desván. Vio la foto que Alex acababa de dejar y sonrió de forma nostálgica. Con la poca luz de luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana, las pequeñas arrugas de su rostro eran más visibles que nunca. Antes de poder evitarlo, Alex estornudó a causa de tanto polvo. Harry se sobresaltó y encontró a Alex tras la caja, acto seguido la invitó a acercarse a él.  
  
-¿Has visto esta foto?  
  
-Eh... no.  
  
Harry cogió a Alex y la sentó en el suelo. Luego él la imitó. La mostró la foto y empezó a indicarla quién era quién.  
  
-Aquí estoy yo, junto a Ron ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté? El chico que es un as en ajedrez. Al lado está Hermione, fue premio anual, ¿lo sabías? - Señaló al chico regordete que se encontraba junto a Hermione - este es Neville. Era muy tímido en los primeros años, peo luego se convirtió en un gran mago. El combatió en la guerra, fue un héroe. No se que fue de él, creo que se casó. – Aquí nos encontramos casi todos los de mi promoción. Lavender, Seamus, Hanna Abbot, - entonces empezó a reírse - estas son las gemelas Patil, Ron y yo fuimos con ellas al baile del torneo de los 3 magos, ¡qué desastre! Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones....  
  
Alex señaló a la chica bajita.  
  
-¿Y ella?  
  
Harry se quedó absorto mirando la foto. Quizá recordaba el momento que vivieron cuando se la hicieron. Al cabo de un rato respondió:  
  
-¿Nunca has visto una foto de Erica?  
  
Alex se quedó congelada:  
  
-¿Mi madre? –Miró la foto con mayor atención. Era guapa, no un bellezón, pero era muy mona. Tenía rasgos aniñados, y esa característica unida a su corta estatura la hacían parecer una niña de 14 años en lugar de los 17 que debía tener en la foto. Pero su mirada (con fríos ojos negros), era confiada, y esa seguridad la daba el porte de una mujer adulta. Tenía el cabello liso y negro, aproximadamente por los hombros.  
  
-Aunque no lo parezca es unos meses mayor que yo, - dijo Harry divertido.  
  
Luego vieron una foto de la boda de Harry (que según Rita Skeeter no había tenido lugar nunca). Harry sonreía ampliamente. A su lado su (ya a esas alturas) mujer, Erica Potter. Estaba radiante, su vestido blanco brillaba por arte de magia y desprendía reflejos verdes. El pelo le había crecido desde su graduación y le llegaba a la cintura, tan lacio y brillante como lo llevaba Alex. Su mirada se dirigió entonces al hombre que estaba al otro lado de Erica. ¡No podía ser!  
  
-Erica y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo elegiría a la madrina y ella al padrino. –dijo Harry averiguando los pensamientos de Alex. Seguro que su cara era un mapa. –Erica tenia más amigos varones que chicas.  
  
-¿Draco Malfoy? – Alex no daba crédito a sus ojos. –Pero tu lo odiabas ¿no?  
  
-Sí, pero Erica tuvo que hacer por mí muchos sacrificios. Estábamos en paz.  
  
Harry se levantó y cogió un libro forrado en piel. Cuando se volvió a sentar y vio el libro de cerca, Alex descubrió que era un álbum de fotos. Harry lo abrió y juntos vieron montones de fotos de los Potter, y de Harry, Ron y Hermione. No vieron ninguna más de Erica. La noche se pasó rápido mientras que Alex descubría mas cosas de su padre y él recordaba buenos momentos. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana. Había amanecido, y ellos bajaron a desayunar.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Dobby, Mipsy y Harry habían hecho una buena decoración. Las casa brillaba por todas partes llena de adornos y pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban de un lado para otro. El día de Navidad Alex bajó corriendo por las escaleras ilusionada por los regalos. Dobby le había hecho unos calcetines. Uno verde, y el otro rojo, con pequeñas borlas que cambiaban de color. Alex se lo agradeció con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en que nunca se los pondría. Mipsy la había hecho una bandeja repleta de pasteles y bollos de chocolate, y ella se zampó casi la mitad mientras abría el último regalo. Una capa gris plateada se deslizó por sus manos manchadas de chocolate. Alex la cogió y se la puso. Entonces vio a su padre entrando en la habitación y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué tal me queda?  
  
-¿Por qué no lo miras tu misma?  
  
Alex se asomó en el espejo y dio un pequeño gritito. ¡Su cabeza flotaba en el aire! Su largo y lacio cabello negro enmarcaba su cara que aparentemente flotaba si un cuerpo que la sostuviera.  
  
-Es una capa de invisibilidad –dijo Harry - la heredé de mi padre en mis primeras navidades en Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando Alex volvió al andén del expreso estaba radiante. Para una slytherin quebranta-normas esa capa la ofrecía un amplio abanico de posibilidades. Thomas Weasley (que estaba acompañado de sus padres) la llamó alegremente. Alex se acercó. El padre de Thomas era un hombre pelirrojo de musculosos brazos y su madre una mujer de pelo castaño de la cual había heredado Thomas su cabello.  
  
-Papá, mamá, esta es Alex, la hija de Harry.  
  
-Encantada –dijo la mujer.  
  
Mientras, Charlie Weasley la miraba curioso.  
  
-Eres justo como imaginaba, muy parecida a Erica.  
  
-Excepto los ojos, son los de Harry –dijo la sra. Weasley.  
  
-¿Conociste a mi madre?  
  
-Estudió dragones con nosotros en Rumania –explicó Charlie –la apasionaban.  
  
El tren silbó. Era el último aviso, Thomas y Alex subieron.

* * *

Bueno... os prometo que el 7º cap. estara muy prontito en vuestros ordenadores. y ademas, alex no se va a conformar con saber tan poco de su madre teniendo en cuenta que tanta gente la conoce, y le puede hablar de ella. comienza la investigacion. :-D 


	7. Háblame de Erica, 1º parte

**Bueno, con retraso, como siempre, teneis un nuevo capitulo.**

**Dan:** Hola! Alex, como dices, ha heredado poco de Harry pero la curiosidad sí. Descubrirá muchas cosas por insistencia (y otros métodos menos legales), y no solo acerca de su madre.

**Agus y Moony:** hola! dentro de poco sabras mas de harry, te lo prometo

**Piccolina:** Mi lectora mas fiel! ron y hermione? no soy partidaria de esa pareja, hermione esta soltera (dentro de poco solterona, si no lo remedia) pero la pareja de ron la conoceras en este capitulo.

**

* * *

HABLAME DE ERICA, 1º PARTE**

A su vuelta a Hogwarts, Alex notó rarísimos a sus compañeros de casa. Es decir, mas raros de lo habitual. Más callados, mas hoscos, más misteriosos... Incluso Vicky se pavoneaba por toda la sala común con una sonrisa de suficiencia que desesperaba a Alex. Alex empezó a evitar la sala común y cortó sus pocas relaciones con estudiantes de otras casas.

Una tarde, Alex y Helen volvían a su sala común de la biblioteca. Cuando entraron vieron que muchos de los Slytherin (incluida Vicky) lucían insignias con la siguiente leyenda: DSP. Helen llamó a Vicky.

-Hola -dijo esta entusiasmada - ¿qué tal las vacaciones? A mi me ofrecieron formar parte de un grupo, jeje -una severa mirada de su hermano mayor la hizo morderse la lengua - ¿a vosotras no?

Helen la miró exasperada y Alex negó con la cabeza. ¿Sería así siempre? ¿No la tendrían en cuenta para nada?

-Pues es genial -continuó Vicky con evidente falta de tacto- hacemos muchas cosas, y yo he aprendido muchísimo.

El desinterés de Helen y la tristeza de Alex hicieron que Vicky dejara de hablar, y fue de nuevo al grupito de su hermano. Helen pareció aliviada, pero a Alex le carcomía la curiosidad. ¿Qué asociación sería aquella? Intrigada le preguntó a Helen que opinaba.

-¿que clase de asociación aceptaría a alguien como Vicky? Será un club de fans de algún deportista o cantante. No le des importancia.

-¿Entonces por qué tanto secretismo?

-¿Y yo que sé? Para hacerlo más interesante, supongo.

Alex no se quedó conforme con esta suposición. Pero no daría muestras de interés, para que los demás no alardearan aun más de saber algo que ella no sabía.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Al día siguiente, los periódicos matutinos traían una interesante noticia: _"El ganador de la orden de Merlín 2º Clase, Ron Weasley, anunció su compromiso con su actual novia, Susan Bones"_ . Alex siguió leyendo: _"El enlace, que tendrá lugar esta primavera, es uno de los más esperados del año. A él acudirán importantes personalidades como la directora de Hogwarts Hermione Granger, íntima amiga de Weasley y los riquísimos empresarios Fred y George Weasley, hermanos del novio." _A Alex le extrañó que no se comentara nada acerca de su padre. Después venia un extenso articulo de la biografía de ambos. Susan era periodista del profeta, y luego la ya aburrida cantinela de cómo Ron Weasley se hizo famoso. Por su ayuda al niño-que-vivió durante la gran guerra, venciendo al temido mortífago Lucius Malfoy después de que este matara a su padre.

Más tarde, en clase de Defensa, Snape examinaba a sus alumnos de cómo vencer a un troll. No debía tener mucha dificultad después de acabar con gorros rojos, grindlows, duendecillos de Cornualles e incluso, un ejemplar único de excreguto de cola explosiva. Iban por grupos; Alex con los que ya se habían convertido en sus compañeros habituales en estos tipos de ejercicios: Mike y Thomas. Este ultimo se jactaba de poder derribar al troll él solito, puesto que una vez casi acaba con un dragón galés verde de su padre. Al final fueron los que más tiempo tardaron, quizá por sus métodos tan poco convencionales. El troll dejo fuera de combate en un segundo a Thomas, de un garrotazo y mientras Alex le auxiliaba, Mike le echó un embrujo para que le crecieran las uñas de los pies. Carente de utilidad, pero que arranco risas a sus compañeros. Snape se desesperaba, no sabía como actuar si sus mejores estudiantes perdían el control de esa manera. Alex se levantó y acudió a ayudar a Mike, congelando los pies del troll para que no se pudiera mover. Luego Mike completó el ataque arrebatando el garrote al troll, y golpeándole con él. Toda la clase estaba en silencio, unos asombrados por el hecho de vencer a tal criatura con hechizos tan sencillos y otros molestos con Snape por haber permitido que se enfrentaran al troll si no habían atendido a la explicación. Snape ayudó a Thomas a reponerse y después le castigo por su temeridad. A la salida Mike y Alex le esperaban.

-"Dejadme a mí, dejadme a m" -decía Mike con mofa, imitando a Thomas - "Que yo solo me basto y me sobro con una criatura tan patética"

-"Si yo he acabado con más de 200 dragones, un mísero troll es pan comido" -imitaba Alex.

-Basta.

-Desde luego, Thomas lo tenias todo controlado ¿eh? -continuo Mike

-Por supuesto que sí, no se que habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda -dijo Alex irónicamente.

-¡Parad ya, hombre!

La discusión paro cuando vieron a Lupin entrar en la clase de Snape.

-¿Estará castigado? -se preguntó Alex

-Si anda, Lupin castigado. -dijo Mike- eso es que tiene un romance secreto con Snape.

Alex y Mike empezaron a reírse. Luego observaron extrañados a Thomas, que no participaba en la broma. Iban a preguntarle si sabía algo, pero en ese momento salió Lupin con cara de desagrado. Alex se prometió averiguar ese misterio.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Esa noche Alex hablaba con su padre de lo geniales que eran las clases de Snape, mientras el hombre tenía una expresión de incredulidad en la cara. Alex saltó de improviso.

-¿Irás a la boda de Weasley?

-Hum...

-¿Estás invitado?

-¡Claro! -Harry parecía ofendido con semejante pregunta.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé, lo tengo que pensar -empezó a decir Harry.

-Eres el padrino, ¿verdad? -interrumpió Alex- deberías dejar esa vida de ermitaño que llevas. Todo el mundo lo dice.

-¿Todo el mundo? ¡Ese es el problema Alex! -exploto Harry- Todo el mundo se cree en el derecho de comentar mi vida privada.

-¡Vives anclado en el pasado! -exclamó Alex- ¿Cuántos años hace que murió mamá? ¿9, 10? Ya has tenido tiempo suficiente para seguir adelante.

-Fue hace 7 años. Y si tu la olvidaste tan fácilmente, lo siento, Alex yo no. -Harry parecía derrotado

-¿Cómo no la voy a olvidar? ¿Acaso te preocupaste de mantenerla viva en mi recuerdo? ¡No se nada de ella!

-¡Basta Alex! Siempre estás con lo mismo

-¿Lo ves? Ya lo has vuelto a hacer. Cambias de tema.

-¿sabes? Haces demasiadas preguntas desde que entraste en Hogwarts. -dijo simplemente- Me tengo que ir Alex. Otro día hablamos.

El espejo reflejó a una consternada Alex. Siempre que quería hablar de Erica, su respuesta era: Otro día. Pero encontraría respuestas a sus preguntas. Aunque no fuese de Harry.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

La clase de transformaciones había acabado. Hermione recogía el material con la cabeza gacha. Alex se acercó a ella.

-Profesora...

-Sí, ¿dime?

Alex no sabía como empezar. "¿Me hablas acerca de Erica?" Sonaba estúpido. Optó por romper el hielo.

-Eh... Cuando transformamos a las mariposas en papel... ¿A ellas les duele?

Hermione levantó la vista extrañada. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Pues no lo se, no soy una mariposa y nunca me han transformado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tenía curiosidad.

-Ah

-Profesora, ahora que recuerdo el partido de quidditch... ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal los slytherin y los griffindors? ¿Siempre ha sido así?

-Lamentablemente si, Alex -dijo Hermione con un suspiro- al parecer es así desde la época de los fundadores. Yo intentaba un acercamiento a los alumnos de otras casas (tu padre y Ron no estaban mucho por la labor), pero las uniones entre griffindors y slytherin eran casi imposibles. Aunque si que lo conseguimos durante la gran guerra. Por eso ganamos, Alex, porque la unión hace la fuerza...

Hermione siguió hablando sin interrupción durante mas de 15 minutos mientras Alex asentía y ponía cara de atención. Estaba aburridísima. No la interesaba para nada las batallitas de abuelo que contaba Hermione, de cómo gracias a ella se sublevaron los elfos, ni de que si Harry y Malfoy, su profesor, eran enemigos, y un rollo de unos tales mortifagos que a juzgar por las apariencias debieron de existir hace cientos de años. Hermione se interrumpió cuando la vio bostezar.

-¿Te estoy entreteniendo? Lo siento, debes tener montones de cosas que hacer -se disculpó con una sonrisa.

"No, no me entretienes en absoluto, ese es el problema" pensó Alex. Pero ya que había llegado hasta allí no iba a tirar la toalla.

-¿Pero puede darse el caso de que una slytherin y un griffindor se lleven bien? O viceversa. -"con lo vieja que es debe conocer algún caso," pensó malignamente Alex.

-Oh, jeje ¿lo dices por ti y Thomas? La verdad es que es bastante inusual, pero...

-Lo digo por mis padres, -interrumpió Alex exasperada. ¿Y esa era la mujer más inteligente de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo seria la mas tonta, entonces?

El rostro de Hermione se transformó. Tuvo que concentrarse mucho para que no se transparentase la aversión que sentía hacia la madre de Alex, y no lo consiguió.

-Sí, también fue muy inusual.

-Tú no sabias quien era, ¿verdad?. El otro día. Pues es Erica.

-Lo suponía. -dijo agriamente.

-Pero... mi padre me dijo que fuisteis compañeras en Hogwarts, ¿no te caía bien?

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! ¿Erica? Era una -se interrumpió de repente. Quizá lo que iba a decir no era muy apropiado para los oídos de Alex. -Simplemente no... congeniábamos.

-¿Interrumpo? -pregunto una voz inconfundible que arrastraba las palabras.

-¡Draco! -dijo Hermione "¿desde cuando se llamaban por el nombre de pila?" se pregunto Alex. -No, ya terminábamos.

Alex la miró extrañada, pero Hermione la ignoro. Luego susurró:

-Si quieres oír hablar de Erica, será él quien te pueda ayudar. ¡Pero ahora no!

Alex salió de la clase.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegué. ¿Traté muy mal a Hermione? Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, mientras tanto: reviews, please.**


	8. Háblame de Erica, 2º parte

**HÁBLAME DE ERICA, PARTE 2**

Salio al campo de quidditch siguiendo a sus compañeros, donde jugarían slytherin y hufflepuff. Alex se sentó junto a sus compañeros de casa, a pesar de las duras miradas que le dirigieron. En esa ocasión especial todos los de mejores familias lucían las insignias DSP. Más que nunca quiso saber lo que significaban.

El partido fue como todo el mundo esperaba. El equipo de hufflepuff quedaron para el arrastre debido a los métodos de juego de los slytherin, que fueron los que ganaron.

Luego los slytherin fueron a celebrar su victoria a la sala común. Alex se sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué había decidido el sombrero mandarla a slytherin? A lo mejor en hufflepuff habría echo mas amigos. A lo mejor en griffindor no eran tan competitivos. A lo mejor en Ravenclaw.... bueno definitivamente mejor Slytherin que ravenclaw. Alex sintió unas enormes ganas de preguntarle al sombrero si estaba seguro de su decisión.

888888888888888888888888888

Malfoy paseaba entre las mesas observando las pociones y criticando las que estaban mal. Cuando llegó a la de Alex, la chica pudo ver como tenía un conflicto interno. Era una slytherin, y su poción estaba bien, pero era una Potter. Tras un gruñido, pasó de largo sin hacer comentarios. Entonces recordó las palabras de Hermione "Él te podrá ayudar". Pese a eso Alex se fue junto a sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó a las sala común todos hablaban excitados. Alex escuchó pequeñas partes de la conversación. Al parecer, lo mayores, que habían estado en Hosgmeade, habían hablado con una persona que les ofrecía una gran alternativa. Al sentirse de nuevo desplazada, dio media vuelta y fue al salón donde una anuncio le llamó la atención.

Se había abierto un club de duelo, donde todos los estudiantes podían participar. Cogió una pluma y se apuntó.

Luego fue a la biblioteca para hacer sus tareas y al pasar enfrente del despacho de la profesora de transformaciones, paró al oír que hablaban de ella.

-¿... la hija de Harry? –preguntó una voz masculina.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y desde dentro se oían unas voces amortiguadas de Hermione Granger y otro hombre. Hermione suspiró.

-Idéntica a su madre, lamentablemente. Está en Slytherin ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, algo oí. –recordó el hombre vagamente. Luego dijo divertido- Que disgusto le habrá dado a Harry, ¿no?

-Supongo. Tampoco es tan extraño, la chica se veía igualita a Erica, no debe ser tan raro que esté en su misma casa. –razono Hermione amargamente.

-Bueno, jamás entendí por que te caía tan mal, no era mala chica –el hombre empezó a gustar a Alex.

-¿Qué no? Bueno, al menos el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Lo que no entiendo es como Harry pudo terminar con ella, se odiaban, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Como no se iban a odiar! Ella era una Snape, y el un Potter.

En el punto mas interesante de la conversación unas parlanchinas chicas Griffindor pasaron por el pasillo. Alex se agachó y fingió estar ordenando la mochila. En esos breves segundos los hablantes ya habían cambiado la conversación.

-¿Harry ira a tu boda al final? –decía la profesora.

-No contestó, pero quizá lo haga. Se me hace raro pensar que Harry no venga en un día tan importante. –Ron hizo una breve pausa – Me tengo que ir, Hermione, Susan me llama.

-Hasta luego, Ron

-Hasta luego. –Sonó el clásico sonido de alguien que corta la comunicación por chimenea.

¿Snape? ¡Snape! Alex estaba petrificada. Oyó como en el interior del despacho que la profesora se disponía a salir, y Alex se fue corriendo, antes de que la viera.

88888888888888888888888888

Al día siguiente Alex fue al club de duelo después de las clases. Había montones de alumnos de todas las casas y todos los cursos que la miraron cuando entró. Al fondo de la clase se encontraban los profesores que se presentaron para el puesto: Malfoy y Snape. Snape... Alex evitó mirarle, algo muy difícil. Primero explicaron la pequeña parte teórica del encantamiento desarmador y luego los alumnos se pusieron por parejas para practicar. Los de cursos más altos fueron los primeros que lo consiguieron, obviamente. Snape paseaba entre los alumnos, corrigiéndoles. Tras pasar junto a Lupin y su novia Daniela, prefecta de Ravenclaw, llegó hasta Alex y la vio sola. Una extraña expresión se dibujo en su rostro: ¿lástima? Alex adoptó una actitud soberbia, como si fuera ella la que hubiera optado por no estar acompañada por ninguno de sus compañeros. Snape dijo simplemente:

-Ponte en guardia, Potter. –Alex le obedeció- Levanta más la varita...no pierdas el contacto visual... ¡Ahora!

-Expeliarmus! –La varita de Snape no realizó ningún movimiento.

Alex lo intentó dos veces mas, y a la 4º lo consiguió. Sus compañeros la vitorearon porque una compañera de 1º curso había desarmado al profesor mas temido tras solo cuatro intentos. Alex sabía que su hechizo no había sido tan poderoso, estaba convencida de que Snape había sujetado tan suavemente la varita, que hasta una ráfaga de aire se la podría haber arrancado de las manos. ¿Por qué la había ayudado? Por la forma de hablar de su padre de este profesor eso era lo ultimo que hubiera esperado de él.

La clase termino en ese momento, y los alumnos empezaron a salir. Los menores de 14 años habían tenido muchos problemas con ese hechizo, y algunos felicitaban a Alex. Se extraño de su comportamiento porque la casa Slytherin era muy competitiva, y poco amigable, nunca felicitaban a los compañeros (y menos si les habían superado alguien menor).

Alex se quedó un ratito más y antes de salir le dijo a su profesor:

-Gracias.

Este levanto la vista extrañado, pero Alex ya se había ido.

88888888888888888888888888888

Las clases de duelo hicieron el resto del curso mucho más soportable. La relación de Alex casualmente mejoro con sus compañeros a raíz de no irse tanto con los alumnos de otras casas. Sus conversaciones con su padre y Hermione ya no eran un duelo verbal, y en sus clases con Snape se había creado una extraña complicidad entre ellos. Así fue como poco a poco llegó la primavera.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí otro capítulo. Siento el retraso, pero espero que haya merecido la pena. Ya sabemos quien es la familia de Erica. No me entretengo mucho más, solo decir una cosita: Reviews, please


	9. La boda de Ron

**Despues de una eternidad (problemas con el ordenador) vuelvo con otro capitulo que espero que merezca la pena.**

**Khye:** hola! jaja diste con la pregunta del millón. He ahi el dilema de Snape y Malfoy odiar o no odiar a alex, esa es la cuestion. el tiempo dira.

**Piccolina07:** hola, bien aclaro contigo el parentesco entre snape y erika. erika es hija del hermano de snape, luego es su sobrina. los padres de erika no son personajes que hayan sido mencionados en el libro (sera q no existen, claro).

**Dan:** hola! me alegro de q te guste, la conversacion consnape tiene q vnir, pero para ello él debe poner algo de su parte, y no sera pronto... una lastima, pero iremos descubriendo mas a medida q avance la historia.

* * *

**LA BODA DE RON**

Hermione Granger tuvo que dejar el colegio un fin de semana antes de la boda y Snape se quedó al cargo. En la ultima conversación de Alex con su padre él había dicho terminantemente que no iría. Pero solo unas horas antes de la boda Snape recibió una carta solicitando que Alex abandonara el colegio por motivos familiares durante ese fin de semana. Snape comprendió que esto de debía al cambio de opinión de Harry, y aunque reticente, dejo a Alex ir a Hogmeade, (acompañada de Malfoy; ya que él, el jefe de su casa, no podía) desde donde iría a su casa por red flu.

Durante la mayor parte del viaje no se dirigieron la palabra, hasta que Alex rompió el hielo.

-¿Usted no está invitado a la boda?

-¿Y por qué iba yo a querer ir a la boda de ese pobretón Weasley? -dijo Malfoy ofendido por el atrevimiento de Alex.

-Pues no se, va lo mejor del mundo mágico. -dijo Alex, sabiendo que ahí tocaba su ego y le forzaría a responder.

-¿Eso entiendes tu como lo mejor del mundo mágico? -pregunto Malfoy despectivamente.

-Pues sí...

Ya no pudieron continuar porque estaban llegando. Alex no se iba a quedar con la conversación a medias.

-Pero sin embargo si que fue a la boda de mis padres.

Malfoy se paró de golpe. Su mirada quedó perdida.

-Bueno -dijo finalmente -con Erica hice una excepción. - luego continuó caminando y entró en las 3 escobas. -Rosmerta, ¿Me dejaría usar su chimenea?

-Por supuesto Sr. Malfoy

Rosmerta se mantenía tan guapa y encantadora como siempre. Decían las malas lenguas que era gracias a determinada poción, o hechizo embellecedor, y la verdad es que era muy posible que así fuera.

Malfoy echó los polvos flu e hizo entrar a Alex antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas inapropiadas.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Alex entró en su casa cubierta de hollín. Mipsy la esperaba impaciente y le reprochó lo descuidada que era.

-¡Como vienes, Srta. Alexandra! –chasqueó la lengua – La mama de usted no era tan desaliñada, salía impecable en sus viajes.

Antes de que Alex pudiera protestar, la llevó a la bañera y la desnudó en un santiamén. La metió y casi no la dejaba respirar echándola agua. Luego dejó a las esponjas y champú actuando con vida propia por medio de la magia y se fue a buscar un traje apropiado para la pequeña.

Una vez ya arreglada, Alex parecía otra. Llevaba litros de poción alisadora en su larga cabellera, para evitar la tendencia del cabello Potter a ir cada pelo para un lado. Cuando Harry bajó ya vestido, Alex observó lo joven que se veía su padre cuando las arrugas no enmarcaban sus gestos. Esa noche no se preocuparían, solo se divertirían.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Tras un largo viaje en moto voladora, llegaron a una gran mansión. Un hombre en la entrada les pidió invitación y Alex observó que había mucha seguridad. No se casaba un héroe de la gran guerra todos los días.

Entraron y Harry condujo a su hija hasta el pasillo del fondo. Harry abrió la última puerta, la habitación del novio, sin llamar. Dos hombres ayudaban a Ron a prepararse, y no se percataron de la compañía.

-¡Te he dicho que no me pienso poner esa pajarita, Fred! –gritó Ron.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si a Susan le va a encantar! ¿A que sí, George?

-Por supuesto, Ron, me parece muy mal que rechaces nuestro regalo. –George fingió un puchero. Luego levantó la vista y se quedó petrificado. -¡¡¡Harry!!!

Fred también levantó la vista y Ron se giró, pues estaba de espaldas. Los tres se quedaron pasmados.

-¿Te pensabas casar sin padrino, Ron? –preguntó Harry.

-¡Harry! –gritaron los gemelos.

-Que bien que volviste, chico, ya pensábamos que te había devorado una planta carnívora.

-O un dragón...

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Estás cambiadísimo! –Fred esbozó una malévola sonrisa –ya verás cuando te vea Ginny...

-¡Vamos a llamarla! –exclamó George. Acto seguido los gemelos salieron corriendo como chicos de 10 años, en lugar de hombres de 35 años.

Ron entretanto no había abierto la boca. Seguía mirando a Harry como si fuera una aparición.

-¿No te alegras de verme? –preguntó Harry.

Sin decir nada se sumergieron en un fraternal abrazo. Entonces Ron reparó en la presencia de Alex.

-¿Esta es tu hija? Que guapa...menos mal que ha salido a la madre –bromeó.

Alex se extrañó de oír reír a su padre. Nunca le había visto de tan buen humor, y eso la alegró. Del pasillo llegaba la voz de una mujer.

-¿Pero que queréis que vea? No podéis irrumpir en la habitación de la novia sin avisar.

-Ah... es una sorpresa

-Además, ya estaba vestida, ¿qué mas da?

-Como sea una bromita de las vuestras... –dijo ella amenazadoramente.

Entonces entró en la habitación una bonita chica pelirroja, que al ver a Harry se quedó sin habla.

-¿Harry? ¡Dios mío, Harry! ¡Estás aquí!

-Hola Ginny.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar a estos intimando... –los gemelos cogieron a Ron y Alex del brazo y dejaron a la pareja en el interior.

Ron fue hacia otro cuarto, desde donde su madre le llamaba, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-¿A que no sabes quien ha venido? –preguntó Ron antes de entrar al cuarto de su madre.

-Bien pequeña, vamos a divertirnos... ven con nosotros –dijo un de los gemelos.

Condujeron a Alex a un gran salón lleno de gente. Un hombre de coleta pelirroja con una niñita rubia a la que cogía de la mano hablaba con un hombre negro de aspecto imponente y voz profunda, que decía con semblante preocupado: "Se están volviendo a organizar, ¿verdad?. Quieren volver a conseguir el poder..." Thomas Weasley tiró a la chica de la trenza y salió corriendo. La niña se soltó del brazo de su padre y corrió detrás de él.

En otra parte del salón charlaban la madre de Thomas, (Amy Weasley) con Matthew Lupin y la que parecía ser la orgullosa madre de éste. El joven estaba ruborizado, probablemente hablaban de lo bueno que era en los estudios o le preguntaban por su novia.

Al fondo se encontraban el grupo mas numeroso de personas. Charlie Weasley hablaba con una bellísima mujer rubia que solía sacudir su larga y brillante melena y algunos antiguos estudiantes de la casa de Susan Bones. Un hombre ojeroso de aspecto serio que le resultaba familiar intervenía de vez en cuando.

Los gemelos estuvieron pocos segundos mas en su compañía, tras la entrada de un hombre que a Alex le pareció entender que se llamaba "Munugus". Amy (la esposa de Charlie Weasley), se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones a Alex. La desconocida que hablaba con ella era Nymphadora Lupin, (Alex no entendía porque la llamaban Tonks) mujer de Remus Lupin y madre de Matthew. Estuvo un rato hablando con ellas sobre el colegio y comentaron lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, hasta que Matt la rescató y se la llevó con él.

-Te presentaré al resto de la gente, mi madre y Amy suelen hacen preguntas bastante inoportunas.

-De acuerdo –Alex supuso que Matt había pasado un rato bastante vergonzoso en compañía de las mujeres.

-El hombre de la coleta es Bill Weasley, y el negro que habla con el es un auror que se llama Kingsley. Allí esta Charlie Weasley, ya le conocías ¿no? –a Alex su forma de hablar le recordaba a la de Joe Zabbini – La mujer rubia que parece una veela es Fleur Weasley, la mujer de Bill. Y la pequeña Caroline es su hija –dijo señalando a la niña rubia que peleaba con Thomas –el próximo año entrara en Hogwarts... o en Beuxbatons, no lo sabemos. El que habla ahora mismo es mi padre –Alex entendió porqué el hombre ojeroso le había resultado familiar. No eran muy parecidos físicamente, (Matt se parecía mas a su madre) pero tenían la misma mirada y el mismo aspecto de cansado.

La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer pelirroja radiante de felicidad.

-¡Tres hijos casados! ¡En una hora tendré tres hijos casados! –luego miró a los gemelos como diciendo: "¿Cuándo será vuestro turno?". Y después su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de Alex. –Oh, y Harry ya tiene una hija, y además guapísima –Alex se sonrojó. Supo que Molly Weasley siempre había sido como una madre para Harry.

Por último entraron en el salón Harry y Ginny. Muchas miradas socarronas le siguieron desde su entrada hasta que se unieron a Charlie y Bill, que discutían los posibles resultados de un futuro partido de quidditch.

Alex pasó el rato con Matt y Thomas, incluso habló un poquillo con Caroline, que era muy tímida; mientras Harry era recibido con gran alegría de las personas que no le veían desde hacía 12 años.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

La ceremonia dio comienzo. Ron esperaba algo nervioso en el altar que se acercara su futura mujer, una bonita muchacha de largo pelo castaño. En 1º fila se sentaban los Weasley (la Sra. Weasley se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo) Hermione, y la familia de Susan. En la 2º estaban los Lupin, y otros amigos de la pareja. En 3º fila, Alex y Thomas intercambiaban cromos de las ranas de chocolate procurando no hacer ruido mientras Caroline los miraba con reproche. Fue una boda bonita, y Alex se lo pasó genial al conocer a los amigos de su padre. Tras el banquete, le presentaron a Neville Longbottom y a su mujer (una muggle), a Justin y Luna Flint-Fleechey, a Seamus y Hanna Finnigan y a algunos matrimonios mas.

La noche se enturbió casi a ultima hora, cuando los novios ya estaban ausentes, porque muchos de los magos presentes empezaron a discutir sobre la sospechosa actividad de los magos oscuros. El ambiente festivo se tornó tenso, y muchas de la conversaciones enmudecieron al oír la protagonizada por Hermione, Harry, Bill y Ginny.

-Todavía quedan algunos, y no se quedarán de brazos cruzados –decía Hermione sombríamente.

-Creo que intentan buscar partidarios desde las sombras, como hacia Quien Vosotros Sabéis. –decía Bill.

-Advertí a mis alumnos antes del banquete de que tuvieran cuidado con las compañías. –continuó Hermione –sospecho que es su forma de actuar, atrayendo a los niños.

-¿A los niños? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida -¿Qué conseguirán con ello?

-Yo te lo diré. –intervino Harry por primera vez- Los atraen para tener un cebo. ¿Qué no harías tú por tus hijos? Si corrieran peligro, ¿No harías lo que hiciera falta; robar, secuestrar, espiar o... matar?

Se creo un tenso silencio. Charlie habló por primera vez.

-Amy y yo oímos algunos rumores cuando estuvimos en Rumania. Sobre una escuela de artes oscuras.

-¿Dark Magic? –preguntó Harry

-Sí, era algo así –confirmó Amy. –¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto. Yo estudié allí –dijo Harry con una malévola sonrisa.

Alex sospechó que a su padre le gustaba intimidar y sorprender a la gente que le rodeaba. Lo había visto muy a menudo en sus compañeros Slytherin. Consiguió el efecto deseado. Todos los presentes (una pequeña parte de los invitados a la boda) enmudecieron, se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin poder articular palabra. Había tanto silencio que se podía oír incluso las alas de un escarabajo volando. Alex le dio un manotazo y captó una mirada entre dos de las mujeres presentes, Hermione y Ginny, en la cual se podía leer fácilmente "Fue por la influencia de Erica".

-Para poder luchar contra la magia oscura es necesario conocerla –la persona que había dicho eso era la menos esperada. Neville Longbottom –por esa razón Harry es más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos. Porque conoce la magia en todas sus formas.

Harry le miró agradecido.

-Es verdad. –intervino una voz cantarina –es el mismo caso que cuando te tienes que enfrentar a un Kortok de lengua de fuego. –Hermione parecía exasperada –si no crees en ellos jamás sabrás como ganarles en una lucha.

Luna Flint-Fleechey había interrumpido una importante discusión con sus payasadas de criaturas inexistentes. Pero tuvo un buen efecto. La atmósfera se había relajado y poco a poco las conversaciones se volvieron banales, aunque Alex notó que Hermione se desesperaba por reanudar el tema anterior. Hermione hizo una seña a Harry y se fueron juntos a otro cuarto. Alex y el insistente escarabajo los siguieron sin hacer ruido y escucharon a través de la puerta (ya estaba cogiendo experiencia).

-Conque estudiaste allí, ¿no? –comenzó sin preámbulos.

-Sí, aprendí muchas cosas.

-Harry ¿Cómo nos hiciste esto? –exclamó de repente- Tras acabar con Voldemort desapareciste sin dejar rastro, sin decir a donde fuiste, ni escribirnos ni nada. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos todos? Ya creíamos que estabas muerto... Al cabo de 16 años descubro que sigues vivo, que tienes una hija; que te casaste con... atención: ¡Erica!, mujer a la que siempre odiaste y que es sobrina de uno de tus peores enemigos. Descubro tu hija y tú vivíais encerrados en vuestra casa, tras la muerte de Erica, donde no viviría ni un vampiro, de lo oscura que es. ¿Por qué? –Hermione paró para tomar aire- y ahora te encuentro en la boda de Ron, tan tranquilo, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca.

Harry se había quedado callado.

-¿Y que esperas que te diga?

-Dime que fue de ti, por qué olvidaste a todos tus amigos para sumirte en una gran depresión que te podíamos haber ayudado a superar.

-Está bien, te contaré mi historia, ponte cómoda.

Alex mientras tanto, se sentó en el suelo acomodándose para oír mejor lo que Harry contaría.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, jeje, una laaaarga explicacion por parte de harry nos espera. gracias a todos x vuestros rewievs.**


	10. La historia de Harry

**Dos por el precio de uno, jeje. Me parece lo justo despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir. Sin mas dilacion os presento:**

* * *

****

**LA HISTORIA DE HARRY**

Harry comenzó a hablar tras exhalar un suspiro.

-Tenia 17 años cuando acabé con Voldemort. Acababa de salir del colegio y era famoso en el mundo entero. Desconocidos me acosaban, la prensa mágica me perseguía y no tenía ni un minuto de paz. Erica me contó sus intenciones de ir a Rumania porque, al igual que Charlie, quería profundizarse en el estudio de criaturas mágicas poderosas. Me ofreció ir con ella, pero decliné. No quería separarme de mis amigos.

-¿Cuál era tu relación con ella? –preguntó Hermione.

-Éramos amigos. No pongas esa cara, Hermione, es verdad. Antes habíamos sido algo más, pero en ese momento decidimos ser solo amigos. Había decidido hacer una rueda de prensa para acabar con todo, contar lo ocurrido ante todo el mundo mágico contigo, Ron y Neville; y seguir mi vida normal. Pero justo antes de salir en público pensé en que no era imprescindible hacerlo. Por una parte; podía salir, contar nuestra victoria en la gran guerra y vivir como una celebridad y por otro; irme con Erica a donde me quisiera llevar... Me desaparecí en el ultimo momento y fui hacia el tren que nos llevaría a Rumania, a encontrarme con aquella chica que una vez significó tanto para mí.

Erica me llevó a Rumania, y allí conocí a sus amigos de Durmstrang. Tras pasar un año todo el grupo juntos tomamos distintos caminos. Ella y unos pocos amigos decidieron estudiar los dragones donde trabajaban Charlie y Amy.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Hermione temiéndose la respuesta

-Yo entre en la escuela "dark magic" acompañado por los otros amigos de Erica. Allí me especialice en las artes oscuras y me preparé para lo que me esperaba en la salida. Vampiros, ogros, arpías, banshees, licántropos, demonios... Después de 3 años nos volvimos a encontrar de nuevo, todo el grupo. Viajábamos por toda Europa. Éramos un grupo muy variado formado por cazavampiros, matalobos, aurores, domadores de dragones y magos oscuros.

Hermione soltó una exclamación.

-Esa era nuestra vida. Combatíamos, al igual que Lockart en sus falsas proezas, los males que acechaban determinado pueblo. Entonces... digamos que... el amor volvió a surgir. Erica y yo nos casamos, y después nació Alex.

Decidimos que esa no era vida para una niña, así que volvimos a Inglaterra. Erica consiguió un trabajo en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas mágicas, y yo trabajé como auror, ocultando mi verdadera identidad. Todo era perfecto.

La voz de Harry se quebró. Tanto Alex como Hermione sabían lo que vendría a continuación.

-Una vez, cuando Alex tenía 4 años, volví a casa como de costumbre. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Cuando entré lo primero que vi fue una mujer en el suelo, rodeada de un charco de sangre, con el pelo blanco. Era Erica.... –cada vez su voz se hacia mas inteligible- había sido torturada con cruciatus y después acuchillada de forma muggle. Mi hija estaba inconsciente, pero viva. La llevé a San Mungos y a la vuelta abandone mi casa. Me fui a vivir a la antigua casa de Erica, que había perdido por motivos económicos. Allí protegería a mi hija... mi niña, lo único que me quedaba en la vida del futuro que la espera.

Alex sintió que la sangre se la congelaba en las venas. Del otro cuarto provenían risas y diversión, y sin embargo, ella estaba escuchando la historia de la muerte de su madre, con apenas 25 años.

-¿Del futuro que la espera? –La voz de Hermione se notaba llorosa.

-Parece una maldición, ¿verdad? Mis padres murieron para evitar que me matara Voldemort. Erica murió para salvar a Alex. El padre de Erica murió para evitar que su hija se convirtiera en una mortífaga. Estamos destinados a morir por quien queremos. Pero yo todavía no estoy preparado. Antes, tengo que vengar a Erica.

Harry salio de la habitación sin reparar en la presencia de Alex. Hermione se quedó dentro, sumida en sus pensamientos y Alex fuera pensando en las ultimas palabras de su padre: "Como una maldición" ...

Los últimos invitados abandonaban la mansión Weasley. Alex se fue con Hermione, hacia Hogwarts, ambas taciturnas por el triste relato que había oído unas horas antes. Alex sintió como algunas lagrimas se le escapaban y le corrían por las mejillas, aunque trató de evitar que Hermione se diera cuenta.

Era de madrugada cuando llegó a su cuarto y Helen y Vicky ya dormían. Fue Vicky la que la despertó por la mañana, puesto que a Alex se le pegaban las sábanas.

-¡Despierta Alex, que hoy es la final de quidditch!

-Déjame dormir un poquito más, Mipsy... –murmuro Alex medio dormida.

-Venga, Alex, que ya es tarde –dijo Helen.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor Hermione no estaba. Seguramente se había quedado dormida, tras la noche anterior. Los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw vestía los colores de su casa. El ganador obtendría la copa de quidditch. Helen recibió "El profeta" y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el titular. Alex se acercó y empezó a leerlo desde su espalda:

_HARRY POTTER ES UN MAGO OSCURO_

_Como pudo descubrir nuestra enviada especial Rita Skeeter en la pasada boda de Ronald Weasley, el pasado de Harry Potter fue tan turbio como su presente. Los años tras la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, (en los que estuvo desaparecido), oímos casualmente una confesión de su verdadera ocupación, que lo retenía en el extranjero. Al igual que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, dedicó estos años de su vida para profundizarse en magia negra, en una misteriosa escuela en Europa del este. Durante este tiempo compartió su vida con criaturas de tan mala calaña como licántropos, arpías e incluso, ¡vampiros!_ (Dios mío, pensó Alex, él los combatía, no eran amigos suyos) _¿Qué futuro nos espera al mundo mágico? ¿Volver a estar sometidos a la voluntad de otro Dark Lord? ¿Por esa razón acabó con Quien-ustedes-saben? ¿Para sustituirle en su gobierno de terror? ¿Es justo que tras terminar con la dominación de un monstruo tengamos que combatir a otro? Conseguimos en exclusiva una entrevista con nuestro ministro de magia, Lucius Malfoy, que se mostró encantado de hablar de este tema, al que considera la mayor lucha del ministerio desde El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

"_Necesitábamos pruebas de su oscura actividad, (aunque ya las sospechábamos), para tomar medidas y ya las tenemos –dijo ayer tras nuestra información- un hablante de pársel que desde pequeño mostró tan extraño poder no presagiaba nada bueno. Desde el principio dijimos que "el niño que vivi" tenia demasiada ambición y no se iba a conformar con un segundo plano."_

"_Siempre interrumpía en clase, -declaró Dolores Umbridge, antigua profesora de Potter- no soportaba estar en silencio, siempre quería llamar la atención. Se le subió la fama a la cabeza y no quería ser tratado como un niño normal"_

Alex dejó de leer. Venían mas declaraciones de gente que había conocido a su padre, pero no quería seguir leyendo. Levantó la vista del papel y vio montones de miradas procedentes de todo el salón observándola. Puso cara de póquer y dijo a sus compañeros de mesa agresivamente:

-¿Tenéis algo que decir?

Todos callaron y eso a Alex no le gustó. La miraban ¿impresionados? Salio una de las primeras hacia el campo de quidditch, y a sus espaldas oyó una conversación de dos adultos.

-¡No sé cómo se pudo enterar! –Hermione Granger estaba furiosa- ¡Fue una conversación privada entre Harry y yo!

-Sabias que era una animaga, debiste ser mas prudente –dijo el profesor de pociones, Draco Malfoy.

-¡Pero si lo comprobé!

-No lo hiciste lo suficientemente bien, obviamente.

Adelantaron a Alex a paso apresurado mientras seguían discutiendo a causa de la noticia. Alex se sentó junto a Joe Zabini, que ya había "superado" el hecho de que no le hubiesen admitido en el equipo, y los animaba como los demás. Fue un partido muy reñido, y venció Ravenclaw, para disgusto de Alex y sus compañeros y alegría del resto del colegio. Esa tarde Alex la paso sentada con sus compañeros de casa y curso en la orilla del lago y tuvo que soportar a Kevin Kenton, que se entretenía repitiéndole una y otra vez la penosa actuación de Slytherin. Era insoportable. Kevin la tiraba de las trenzas, la levantaba la falda, se burlaba de ella en transformaciones (porque siempre la superaba)... Al final Stuart (uno de los compañeros de clase de Alex), que llevaba muy mal que perdiese su equipo, le echó un embrujo piernas de gelatina. Alex se lo agradeció, se sintió verdaderamente integrada por primera vez entre sus compañeros.

El fin de curso se acercaba rápidamente y con él los exámenes y la final del torneo de duelo. Alex no participó, solo podían los alumnos de 4º en adelante, pero acudió a verlo, acompañada de Helen y Vicky. Había bastantes alumnos y todos los profesores, para ver competir a sus mejores alumnos.

En la primera ronda, se eliminaron muchísimos alumnos con hechizos sencillos. En las siguientes, que cada vez se volvían más interesantes, quedaron solo Lupin y su novia Daniela, John Avery, dos chicas de griffindor, dos chicos de hufflepuff y un chico de slytherin que parecía un vampiro, que estaba en 6º. En la final John fue eliminado por utilizar hechizos no permitidos contra Daniela, su contrincante, a la que tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería. El chico que parecía un vampiro acabo con una de las griffindor, y Lupin con un hufflepuff. El hufflepuff termino con la griffindor de una forma bastante original, atándola con cuerdas y luego fue vencido por Lupin. Solo quedaron Lupin y el chico que parecía un vampiro. Cuando Alex oyó su voz dio un respingo.

-Matthew Lupin y Eliott Snape se enfrentarán en la final esta noche –dijo la voz amplificada mágicamente de Malfoy.

El profesor Snape rebosaba orgullo. ¿Era acaso su hijo? Alex le preguntó a Vicky, que le respondió afirmativamente. ¿Entonces ese chico sería familia de Alex? Tenía que averiguarlo. Por otra parte sería un duelo espectacular.

-Pero si Lupin no tiene ninguna oportunidad, ¡Si está en 5º, en griffindor, y Snape en 6º! –exclamó Helen.

Llego la noche y muchos estudiantes se sentaban a las lados de las mesas que servían como escenario. Lupin llegó ojeroso junto a su novia (que ya se había recuperado) y sus amigos y Snape con sus amigotes.

Se pusieron a los extremos de las mesas y empezaron a mirarse evaluándose. El profesor Snape lanzó chispas amarillas al aire, dando señal del comienzo de duelo.

-¡Expeliarmus! –gritó Lupin. La varita de Snape vibró pero no la perdió.

-¡Furunculus!

-¡Protego! –exclamó Lupin. La maldición de Snape rebotó.

-¡Impedimenta! –Lupin quedó aturdido y Snape aprovechó para echarle otro hechizo: "¡illudere!". El público ahogó una exclamación.

-¿Qué ha hecho? –susurró Vicky.

Lupin empezó a echarse hacia atrás y a alejarse arrastrándose de Snape. Se puso a mirarle con los ojos desencajados, como si fuera su peor pesadilla. Los alumnos miraban sin entender hasta que Hermione gritó:

-¡Basta!

Corrió hacia Lupin y le libró del hechizo tras una mirada de reproche al Slytherin. El profesor Snape hizo una seña a su hijo y se fueron en silencio, quizá para reprenderle. Como Alex supo tiempo más tarde por labios de Helen, "illudere" era una poderosa maldición que consistía en hacer creer al atacado que estaba rodeado de sus peores miedos.

Hermione parecía furiosa. Tras ayudar a Lupin a reponerse se dio la vuelta preparada para decirle a Snape lo que tenia que decir, pero ya se había ido con su padre.

Cuando volvían a las mazmorras, en clase de pociones se oía una violenta discusión y Vicky frenó para oír. Alex la acompañó mientras Helen las miraba con reproche. "Tengo que perder esta costumbre de escuchar tras puertas ajenas, que siempre oigo lo que no quiero saber" Pensó Alex.

-¿En que estabas pensando, Elliot? –preguntó una voz masculina peligrosamente suave.

-¡Esa maldición es demasiado poderosa para un alumno! –gritó Hermione- Esta prohibida en los muros de este colegio, y no demostraste tener honor atacando de esa forma a un alumno menor que tú.

-Si no estaba preparado para un duelo de verdad que no se hubiera presentado. –se defendió Elliot. –yo hice lo que aprendimos en clase.

-¡Profesor Snape! –dijo Hermione con voz ahogada- jamás me lo habría imaginado de usted. Dígame; ¿se dedica a enseñar magia oscura a todos sus pupilos?

-No voy a permitir que me acuse sin pruebas, Granger. –Susurró Snape- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no olvide el ataque de mi sobrina.

-Tenía que recordármelo ¿verdad? –dijo Hermione con amargura

-Fui yo quien se lo enseñé. –intervino una cuarta voz -Me pareció que ya estaba en una edad aceptable para aprender esa maldición. Pero, al parecer, me equivoqué, aunque lo que hizo no me parece tan grave. Y por cierto... creo que va siendo hora de que supere lo de Erica, Granger, que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué defiendes a tu alumno? –preguntó Hermione excitada, tuteando a Malfoy- todos los Slytherin sois iguales. No aceptáis los errores.

-Elliot dio a Lupin lo se merecía Granger. Lupin se metió en la boca del lobo enfrentándose a un Slytherin de 6º. Pero los Griffindors sois tan arrogantes...

-¿Que somos arrogantes?

-Está bien, te propongo una cosa. Revancha entre Slytherin y Giffindor.

-¿Esperas que deje a mi alumno...?

-No. Tú y yo, Granger. Tú como griffindor y yo como Slytherin.

Ni los Snape en el interior del aula ni las tres alumnas escuchando a escondidas se esperaban esta salida. Y mucho menos lo que siguió a continuación.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

**Os aburri mucho? Opinad, please, ya sabeis, rewiev**


	11. El duelo Griffindor vs Slytherin

Lamento actualizar con tan poca frecuencia... en fin, lo de siempre, espero que este cap merezca la pena. al menos enviad alguna opinion, me ayudara a mejorar :(

* * *

** EL DUELO GRIFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN**

Las tres Slytherin tuvieron que irse corriendo antes de que los profesores las sorprendieran espiándoles. Vicky y Helen parecían entusiasmadas ante el duelo entre sus profesores, mientras Alex pensaba en lo que había oído. ¿Erica sobrina de Snape? ¿Atacó a Hermione con el hechizo illudere? Entonces... Elliot Snape era primo de su madre, por tanto primo de Alex... Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con el constante parloteo de sus amigas.

-Tenemos que enterarnos de cuando va a ser. Le podríamos preguntar a Elliot.

-Pero no nos hará caso. Estamos en 1º.

Al día siguiente al bajar a la sala común todos discutían acerca de un duelo que tendría lugar esa misma tarde. Algunos apostaban, otros preparaban sus ánimos a su profesor... al bajar la mayoría saludaron a Alex lo más sonriente que lo puede hacer un Slytherin.

88888888888888888888888888888

Ese día tenían el examen final de defensa de Snape. Era un boggart. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban tranquilos, sabían perfectamente cual era su peor miedo y como combatirlo. Uno a uno, Alex vio como acababan con él tras adquirir distintas formas. Vampiro para Mike, rata para Helen, arpía para Vicky, y lo mejor de todo, un terrible dragón para Thomas.

-¡Potter, Alexandra!

Alex no se adelantó, negó con la cabeza. Snape repitió el nombre.

-¡No quiero! –dijo Alex

-Lamentablemente no está en condiciones de elegir, Potter –dijo Snape agriamente.

Alex fue hacia delante lentamente totalmente helada y el boggart adquirió forma. Era un hombre tendido en el suelo, entre un charco de sangre, y con el pelo blanco. Harry Potter. Le apuntó con la varita pero no se le ocurría nada cómico. ¿Y si atacaran a su padre? ¿y si eso había ocurrido mientras ella estaba haciendo el examen? ¿y si le mataban los mismos que atacaron a su madre y no podía despedirse de él? ¿con quien viviría entonces? No le quedaba casi familia. Empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, y salió corriendo del aula.

888888888888888888888888

Se encerró en unos baños mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. No acabar con un ridículo boggart... Seguían pensando en esos miedos que le atormentaban cuando oyó un llanto procedente de otro baño. Se levantó y curiosa, se acercó a ver que alumna estaba tan triste. Cuando llegó abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Era una fantasma.

-¿Es que no me podéis dejar ni un minuto de tranquilidad en este colegio? –preguntó con voz estridente –Hace tan solo un momento acaban de salir unos chicos que habían entrado ¡solo para burlarse de mí!

-Lo siento –dijo Alex extrañada- no sabía que había algo... alguien aquí

-Claro, ¡es tan fácil olvidar que existe Myrtle! Siempre ha sido igual, hasta cuando estaba viva.

Alex salió discretamente mientras Myrtle contaba que tardaron horas en encontrar su cadáver o algo así. Entonces se encontró a quien menos le apetecía ver en ese momento, Snape.

-¿Cómo sabía que estaría aquí? –preguntó intrigada

-Los baños de Myrtle la llorona siempre fueron y serán refugio de alumnos desconsolados. –dijo simplemente- aunque en tu caso no supieras lo que encontrarías dentro...

Dentro del baño se escuchaban gritos amortiguados que decían algo así como "¡Siempre me dejan sola!"

-Vámonos a un sitio más tranquilo –sugirió Snape.

La condujo hasta su despacho, que estaba lleno de criaturas mágicas y detectores de tenebrismo, como los que tenía Harry en toda la casa.

-¿Te apetece un té? –preguntó. Alex asintió y el té empezó a prepararse con un simple movimiento de varita. –Estaba pensando que quizá no hice bien en obligarte....

-Oh, ¿de veras cree usted eso? –preguntó Alex irónicamente.

-No ponga a prueba mi paciencia Potter, -susurró Snape- no tengo ninguna necesidad de darte una segunda oportunidad, y sin embargo lo haré.

-No quiero una segunda oportunidad. ¡No quiero volver a ese monstruo en mi vida!

-¿Cómo espera enfrentarse a dementotes y licántropos si no puede acabar con un miserable boggart?

-No es lo mismo.

-Claro que no, son peores, Potter –dijo Snape ácidamente- ¿Prefiere suspender?

-Sí.

-Cómo sé que cuando lo piense un poco más no opinará igual estoy dispuesto a esperar. Si cambia de opinión venga a mi despacho mañana después de la comida. Ahora puede salir o llegará tarde a su próxima clase.

El resultado del resto de los exámenes de Alex fueron más satisfactorios, para su alivio. En pociones tenía un 8 y en transformaciones también. Tenia un 6 en Historia de la magia y herbología y un 9 en encantamientos. Mientras todos se relajaban con el fin de curso, Alex pasó toda la tarde estudiando los boggarts en la biblioteca. Cuando entró, tras recibir una mirada de profundo desagrado por parte de la Sra. Pince, vio a Helen en el fondo, y se sentó junto a ella. Aparte de ellas, solo estaban en la biblioteca Lupin y su bonita novia Daniela, prefecta de Ravenclaw, estudiando para los T.I.M.O.S.

-Hola – susurró Alex

-Hola – Helen no levantó la vista del libro que leía

-¿Qué tal, como llevas encantamientos?

-Bien... ¿Y tú el boggart?

-Shss –la Sra. Pince las miraba malhumorada. Alex la ignoró.

-El profesor Snape....

Un grito de Lupin la interrumpió. Peeves había aparecido de la nada y le había empapado con un globo de agua. Lupin salió corriendo detrás de él seguido por Daniela, que se reía, y madame Pince, que les gritaba la poca educación que tenían.

888888888888888888888888888888

Llegó la noche y con ella la sorpresa de Malfoy y Hermione ante el entusiasmo que habían suscitado. Se colocaron en el centro del gran comedor y se prepararon en posición de duelo. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, evaluándose, y antes de lo que cualquier alumno esperaba, comenzó Malfoy:

-¡Impedimenta!

-¡Protego! –se defendió la directora. -¡Stupefy!

Malfoy esquivó el rayo y lanzo otro hechizo:

-¡Petrificus totalus!

-¡Protego! –El hechizo estuvo a punto de traspasar la barrera de Hermione y por esa razón empezó a luchar con más fiereza. De su varita salieron cuerdas que ataron los pies de Malfoy y le hicieron perder el equilibrio. Se cortó las cuerdas con su varita y pagó caro ese segundo de distracción.

-¡Expeliarmus! –gritó Hermione. Se oyeron risas en la sala, parecería un hechizo demasiado simple para una directora. En los pocos segundos que Malfoy perdió el control de su varita, esta continuó: ¡Wingardium leviosa!

Malfoy se elevó un poco del suelo y Hermione le puso boca abajo. Se acerco lentamente a él hasta que pisó su varita, que estaba en el suelo, y la recogió. Había ganado. Dirigió una sonrisa socarrona al profesor y cortó el hechizo que le mantenía suspendido en el aire, haciendo que se cayese contra el suelo. Los alumnos e Hogwarts, exceptuando Slytherin, aplaudieron a rabiar a su directora. Hermione, radiante, prometió un gran banquete esa misma noche que lo festejase.

888888888888888888888888888

Alex se encontraba junto al profesor Snape en su clase. Ya había leído todo lo posible sobre los boggarts y había preparado su hechizo. Cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a la criatura, al igual que la vez anterior, tomó la forma de su padre muerto. Tras varios intentos, consiguió que el cuerpo de Harry se transformara en el de un gran muñeco con su grotesca apariencia. ¡Ya no lo temía! Aparecía un muñeco manchado en sangre que no daba miedo. Snape la felicitó sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, después salió corriendo para contárselo a su padre.

888888888888888888888888888

-Vicky, ¿sabes donde dejé mi capa azul?

Vicky y Alex colocaban sus baúles corriendo de un lado para otro mientras Helen las miraba con reproche. "Si no lo hubierais dejado para el último momento... " quería decir esa mirada. Vicky tuvo que empezar a sacar todo lo que había metido porque no se acordaba de si había guardado el libro de herbología. Helen se dispuso a ayudarla tras un suspiro mientras Alex sacaba su capa azul de debajo de su cama.

La prefecta de su casa, (una chica grandullona con cara de malas pulgas) iba dando golpes en las puertas como advertencia a las alumnas rezagadas. Las tres salieron las últimas de las mazmorras, corriendo para no llegar tarde al banquete. Se oían conversaciones de alumnos entusiasmados ante la llegada del verano y otras más entristecidas por la separación durante tres meses de los amigos. En lo que respectaba a Alex, estaba contenta por volver a ver a su padre, le echaba de menos, pero no quería separarse de sus nuevas amigas ahora que habían empezado a congeniar.

-Otro año más ya ha acabado. –comenzó Hermione su tradicional discurso de despedida - Espero que hayáis aprendido no solo la magia más elemental, sino además haber ganado experiencia para enfrentaros a lo que os espera en el futuro...

Victoria golpeó suavemente en el codo a Alex y esta la miró. Le pasó una nota que _decía "Le comentaré a mis padres si te puedes venir este verano a pasar unos días a mi casa." _

-Estoy muy orgullosa de los resultados de los alumnos de 7º, sois una gran promoción muy prometedora... –continuaba Hermione.

Alex se imagino la cara de su padre si le decía que le dejase pasar una semana en casa de los Avery. Sin querer se le escapó una risita y Helen, que escuchaba con atención a la directora la miró enfurecida. Tras disculparse moviendo los labios Alex escribió una respuesta en el mismo pergamino que le había pasado Vicky. _"Podría intentar convencerle, no tengo nada que perder"._ Vicky la miro contenta y Alex comprendió que la había dado demasiadas esperanzas (tenía que ser realmente tonta si pensaba que Harry Potter no pondría inconvenientes). Entonces todo el gran comedor prorrumpió en aplausos y Victoria y Alex se unieron a pesar de no haber estado escuchando.

En el expreso de Hogwarts Alex estuvo jugando al ajedrez mágico con Joe Zabini (sus amigos se habían ido a dar una vuelta por el tren a ver si encontraban alguien a quien hechizar), pero se cansó de perder continuamente y se dedicó a observar al resto de los compañeros de compartimento. Eran Slytherin de todas las edades. John Avery hablaba con unas chicas de su curso mientras se toqueteaba la insignia DSP (Alex se resignó a no saber su significado). Victoria y Stuart intercambiaban cromos y Helen leía el profeta con gesto preocupado. Alex abandonó el vagón sin ninguna explicación y fue cruzándolos todos hasta llegar al último, el que le interesaba. Mike y Thomas jugaban a los gobstones, y la invitaron a participar, aunque a la muchacha le dio la impresión de ser por compromiso. Ella declinó pero se quedó junto a ellos. Hablaron un rato de sus planes para las vacaciones pero la conversación decayó al poco rato sumergiéndolos en un incómodo silencio.

-Sigo siendo la misma, chicos, aunque ahora me vaya con mis compañeros de casa.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha.

-Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Mike asistió levemente y Thomas murmuró su respuesta ("sí") en voz muy baja. El tren paró y Alex dio un rápido abrazo a los chicos, dejándoles bastante asombrados. Luego salió corriendo para encontrarse con su padre y le abrazó fuertemente, antes de irse a su casa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, no olvideis opinar. **


	12. El verano

**Narwen Weasley:** Hola! te dire como comienzo que en general mis capitulos son muy cortos, pero intento mejorar. Y tambien no es que no me guste griffindor, o Hermione, es que vemos la historia desde la perspectiva de Alex, y es muy poco objetiva. Con el tiempo ira madurando y las cosas iran cambiando :) desde luego, no tengo nada en contra de hermione, alex se dara cuenta de que es injusta con ella.

**Several: **hola! m alegro de q te guste. y con la relacion de mike, thomas y alexandra te dire lo mismo que a narwen. el tiempo y la progresiva madurez de alexandra lo arreglara.

**Boni: **Hola, me alegro de que te guste! no actualizo con mucha frecuencia, pero procuro hacerlo.

**Chris:** hola!! me parece bien que pidas los capitulos mas largos y de veras que intento hacerlo, pero a veces merece mas la pena actualizar mas a menudo aunque los capitulos sean mas cortos... Alex la verdad es una mezcla de sus padres, incluso con caracteristicas de sus abuelos, cuando conozcamos ams a erika lo notaras. sigue leyendo y opinando espero que des mas la lata en el futuro :b

* * *

**  
EL VERANO**

-Entonces le dije: "si quieres te puedo conseguir una firma suya, pero a cambio tienes que ayudarme con esta poción..." jaja, se quedó el resto de la clase haciendo mi tarea, mientras yo hablaba con Stuart de quidditch. ¡Que tonta!

Alex entretenía a Dobby contándole anécdotas escolares mientras este la miraba con devoción ansioso por conocer el final de la historia. Era agosto y Alex estaba tumbada encima de su cama pintándose las uñas.

-La verdad es que fui yo la que falsifiqué la firma, pero ella nunca lo supo, y nunca lo sabrá...

-¡Alex!

Alex se bajó de la cama y después fue al piso inferior trotando por las escaleras soplándose las uñas para secarse el esmalte, tras la llamada de su padre. Frenó de golpe al ver que su padre estaba acompañado. Por Hermione Granger. "¿es que no tengo suficiente con tener que verla en el colegio para tener que hacerlo también en verano?" pensó. Retrocedió silenciosamente pretendiendo volver a su cuarto y fingir no haber oído a su padre.

-Oh, Alex, ya has venido.

Demasiado tarde.

-Queríamos preguntarte... hum... si te has apuntado a algún grupo... eh... –Harry no sabía como decirlo.

-Aparte de las clases –le ayudó Hermione.- con algún amigo o amiga.

-Sí –afirmó Alex. Los adultos se sobresaltaron. –al club de duelo.

-No, no nos referíamos a ese. –aclaró Hermione más tranquila.

-¿Estás en algún otro? –preguntó Harry ansiosamente.

-No.

-¿Sabes de alguien que esté en algún grupo... secreto? –preguntó Hermione

Alex creyó saber a que se refería, pero no le daría esa información a la profesora. Preguntaban por el DSP. En ese momento entro Mipsy con el té y dirigió una horrorosa mirada a la mujer.

-Gacias Mipsy –Dijo la directora sonriente.

La elfina la miro de hito en hito:

-¿Cómo se atreve la sangre sucia a dirigirle la palabra a Mipsy? –Hermione se quedó cortada.

-¡Basta Mipsy! –Dijo Harry cortante. A Alex le molestó que su padre hablase así a su querida elfina por defender a esa mujer.

-No importa, Harry. Estoy acostumbrada –dijo Hermione entristecida. "Encima intenta dar pena" pensó Alex. –Pero responde, Alex, ¿sospechas de alguien?

-Si es un grupo secreto... ¿cómo esperas que lo sepa?

Harry miró enfadado a Alex por su descaro, pero Hermione pareció no darse cuenta.

-Bueno en ese caso es hora de irme –se despidió Hermione. "Estoy de acuerdo" pensó Alex malvadamente. –Ya sabes Harry, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

-Lo haré.

-Y acuérdate de hacer los deberes, Alex –dijo sonriente dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

Alex la miró furiosa, pero la profesora no reparó en ello. Cuando la mujer se fue de la casa Harry miró enfadado a su hija.

-¿Por qué te has comportado así? –preguntó sin rodeos- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-No me gusta –respondió Alex simplemente.

-¿No te gusta? ¡No te gusta! –Harry había elevado su tono de voz, rozaba el histerismo- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

"Porque es una hipócrita, una prepotente y una amargada" pensó Alex. Pero en lugar de decirlo (no quería imaginarse la reacción de su padre) cayó y bajó la mirada. Harry pareció satisfecho con la contestación. Suspiró y dijo:

-Comprendo que tengas tan mal concepto de ella. Estás rodeada de gente que la desprecia y...

-Harry Potter, ha recibido una lechuza.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Dobby, que traía una carta muy extrañado. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo no recibían una carta en esa casa? Alex se imaginó que era para ella, de algún amigo que la echaba de menos, y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio que el destinatario era su padre. Tras leerla, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y miró a Alex.

-¿Te gusta la pizza?

88888888888888888888888888888888

_2 de Agosto de 2013_

_Querida Mipsy,_

_¡Italia es preciosa! No te lo puedes imaginar, tan distinta de Inglaterra... Es cálida, y soleada, y... cálida. Me estoy quemando tanto la piel... La comida de aquí me gusta mucho, y sí, Mipsy, estoy comiendo bien. Tranquila que no volveré a casa desnutrida. (Y unos chicos guapísimos, jiji, con un idioma tan bonito...) _

_Tienen una tradición mágica tan extensa... ayer papá y yo paseamos por el casco viejo mágico de Roma. Estaba llena de curanderos y echadoras de cartas (algunas me daban miedo). También vendían criaturas mágicas (papá no me quiso comprar un perrito de 3 cabezas, ¡qué monada! Dijo que luego esos animales crecen demasiado y no nos caben en casa) y pociones, y amuletos... Papá me compró uno precioso, de color violeta. Es fascinante, es... ¿cómo explicarte? Hechizante. La verdad es que no conocemos muy bien la función, porque la mujer no hablaba muy bien el inglés._

_Me he acordado de ti, ¿cómo no?. Ojala hubieras venido. Aún así te llevo un regalito jeje, ¿a qué no adivinas que es?_

_Un besito,_

_Alex_

_7 de Agosto de 2013_

_Bonjour Dobby,_

_¡Ya estamos en París! Qué ciudad tan romántica... Estuvimos en la zona muggle (qué inventos más raros tienen) y después en la mágica. La magia está en el aire, y su lengua es tan poética... Estoy aprendiendo mucho francés, y me divierto mucho. Jeje, ayer dos chicas francesas se acercaron a mi padre y empezaron a coquetear con él mientras yo me tomaba un batido en la cafetería. Creo que eran muggles. Bueno me tengo que ir, me llama papá. Mañana te sigo contando._

_Muchos besos,_

_Alex _

Los Potter paseaban observando la catedral de Nottre Dame. Alex contemplaba extasiada la belleza de la construcción y Harry a su vez miraba a su hija, contento de verla tan emocionada. Sus vacaciones de ese año consistirían en visitar las ciudades más bellas de Europa, aunque también fue tentadora la idea de visitar Egipto. Hizo tal viaje por Alex pero, ¿por qué negarlo? a él también le apetecía salir de la antigua mansión de la familia de Erica. Para salir al exterior tan solo tenia que borrarse la cicatriz y alisarse el pelo con la poción de Mipsy, y lo máximo que conseguía era que alguien le dijera: " me recuerdas a alguien."

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Hazme una foto!

Los pensamientos de Harry se vieron interrumpidos para hacer una foto a su hija. La estaba enfocando mirando a través de la cámara cuando en lugar de ver a la pequeña de ojos verdes, vio a una mujer de ojos negros.

"_-¿Aquí estoy bien? –preguntó la mujer, de voz grave._

_-Vete más hacia la derecha... un poco más... ¡ahí! –Eran palabras de un Harry más joven, cuando tantas arrugas no surcaban su rostro y su pelo era totalmente negro. Hizo la foto y la mujer corrió hacia él para ver como había salido._

_-Te podías haber dado más prisa -dijo la muchacha con reproche- ese perro tan grande me estaba poniendo nerviosa._

_-¿Qué perro?_

_-¡No me digas que no lo has visto! –exclamó ella- negro de ojos amarillos, estaba muy cerca de mí ¡pero si era enorme!_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que una futura adiestradora de dragones tiene miedo de un perrito? –preguntó Harry con sorna, riéndose levemente._

_-Era terrorífico, tenias que haber visto sus ojos –pero calló al ver que Harry no la creía. Entonces miró la foto -¡Qué mal salgo!_

_-Qué exagerada, si sales muy guapa..."_

-¡Papá, haz ya la foto, que me canso!

Alex no entendía porque su padre tardaba tanto. Llevaba casi 4 minutos sonriendo y esperando ver el flash pero él parecía absorto. Harry volvió en sí tras la protesta de su hija, que cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, e hizo la foto. La pequeña corrió hacia Harry tal y como lo hizo su madre muchos años antes en el mismo lugar.

-¡Enséñame la foto! ¡Enséñamela! –exigió impacientemente. –se la voy a enseñar a Helen, ya verás que envidia, con las ganas que tenía ella de conocer Francia... –entonces reparó en el extraño comportamiento de su padre. -¿qué pasa?

-Vio el grim... –musitó su padre mirando al vacío.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Mira esta, me da todo el sol en la cara, pero tú sales muy guapo.

Padre e hija se encontraban en el hotel descansando tras el ajetreado día. Alex observaba las fotos mágicas, donde ella y su padre saludaban alegres en las distintas ciudades. Harry mientras tanto deambulaba de un lado a otro de la habitación preocupado. Alex dejó de comentar las fotos y empezó a seguir el recorrido de su padre con la mirada. Iba desde el balcón hasta la puerta, y desde allí hasta el centro, donde se paró y se rascó la nuca. Luego prosiguió dando vueltas con paradas ocasionales en las que fruncía el ceño y ponía cara de concentración.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Alex.

Harry pareció sorprendido y su primera reacción pareció ser negar lo evidente, pero después suspiró y contesto a Alex.

-Ella vio al grim... yo no lo pensé, pero lo podía haber pensado. Y lo vio muchas veces más... y no me percaté de ello.

-¿Quién vio qué?

-Era tan obvio... tantos augurios...

-¿Qué?

-Erica, Alex, Erica. Si hubiera prestado más atención a sus palabras, a sus pesadillas, ¡a su comportamiento! habría notado... ¡ahora no estaría muerta! Pero estaba tan obsesionado con cazar magos tenebrosos... ¡como Crouch!

Entonces miró a Alex con miedo, como si ella fuera un demonio, o algo peor. Se acercó y la agarró por los hombros, haciéndola daño.

-La historia se repite... –musitó.

-Papá... –Alex estaba verdaderamente asustada. ¿Estaba su padre realmente loco, como decían algunos? Su comportamiento no era normal. -¿Estás bien?

En ese momento Harry empezó a ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y soltó a su hija.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. –dijo con aspecto derrotado. –voy a salir a dar una vuelta ¿vale? Necesito que me de el aire. Si te aburres baja al jardín creo que en el hotel hay animación nocturna.

Alex se asomó al balcón y vio a su padre alejarse. Nada de lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Estaba muy preocupada por él, no sabía que hacer. Decidió tranquilizarse y hacer algo que la hiciera olvidar lo que había pasado. Seguramente su padre había tenido una crisis momentánea, a la vuelta estaría como siempre.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? primera entrada en escena de Erika! espero que os haya gustado, que hayais averiguado mas de la relacion de los potter **


	13. En la mansión Avery

**Kaosblack: **holas! pues tengo intencion de terminar cone ste fic, aunque al paso que va superara los 200 chaps, jajaja (no os lo tomeis al pie de la letra).  
y alex no odia a hermione, solo la tiene un poco de tirria, y eso lo superara. (aunque llevara su tiempo).

**Boni: **wolasss! m alegro que te guste el fic, ya intento actualizar con ams fecuencia. y la parte de la historia se repite... hum, no puedo decir nada, pero lo descubriremos pronto.

**narwen weasley:** hola! m alegro mucho de que te guste el fic. Un Hermione-malfoy? bueno, yo ya tengo claro el destino que les espera a los dos, pero no adelantare acontecimientos, solo dire que te fijes en los detalles, en la relacion que les une para tu misma averiguar su van por buen camino ; D

Entretanto, aqui va otro cap, a ver si os gusta...

**

* * *

EN LA MANSIÓN AVERY**

-¡Dobby, Mipsy!

Las vacaciones de los Potter habían acabado y Alex entró corriendo a la casa cargada de bolsas llamando a los elfos. Cuando ellos llegaron empezaron a desempaquetar los regalos mientras Harry, con un movimiento de varita, devolvía la ropa a los armarios. Mientras Alex rebuscaba en la bolsa, miraba de reojo a su padre. A su vuelta del paseo estaba más tranquilo, pero no quiso decir a su hija que le había pasado.

-Mira, esto es para ti, Dobby, lo compramos en Berlín. Y este sombrerito para ti, Mipsy, ¿a que es bonito? –Alex continuaba sacando cosas de las bolsas. –Voy a dejar esto en mi cuarto.

Alex subió y encontró una lechuza en su cuarto. Era de Victoria. Tras leer la carta bajó corriendo al salón, y encontró a su padre hablando con una cabeza pelirroja en la chimenea, al parecer, de todos los contratiempos de la luna de miel del Weasley.

-...y casi se nos extravían las maletas, menos mal que Susan les echó un buen hechizo. Aparte de eso, pues no nos ocurrió nada fuera de lo común.

Harry reía. -¿Y te parece poco? Jajaja –Ron reparó en ese momento en la presencia de la pequeña.

-¡Hola, Alex! Vaya, no sé como lo haces que cada día estás más bonita. –La niña se sonrojó- dime, ¿tu padre aún no ha tenido que empezar a espantar a tus pretendientes? –Harry soltó una risa nerviosa.

-No, pero lo hará, puesto que no tengo un hermano mayor que lo haga por él –contestó mordazmente la Slytherin, haciendo referencia a las historias de los hermanos Weasley que le contaba su padre en ocasiones.

Ron empezó a reírse fuertemente.

-Qué niña más Slytherin te ha salido, Harry.

-Voy a preparar el té...

-¡Tienes dos elfos! –dijo Ron como si su amigo estuviera loco. A Alex le dio la impresión de que a su padre no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Que no te oiga Hermione... –advirtió Harry antes de irse.

-Bueno, pequeña, ¿qué tal te lo pasaste en el tour por Europa?

-Fue genial, estuve en ciudades preciosas llenas de historia.

-Ugh, ahórrate esa parte si no quieres parecerte a Hermione –dijo Ron jovialmente. Alex soltó una risilla. –Dime lo interesante... ¿algún chico francés...?

-¡No! –Alex se rió infantilmente –sólo tengo 11 años...

-Hum... ¿Y tu padre?

-Muchas mujeres le guiñaban el ojo, pero el fingía no darse cuenta...

Ron se rió.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde ha ido este hombre a por el té? ¿A la India?

Alex volvió a reír. Harry se acercaba con el té y lo depositó en la mesilla.

-Entonces, ¿Qué Harry? ¿Vienes a la cena?

Alex miró a su padre interrogante. Éste estaba taciturno.

-Sólo mi familia, Hermione, y Susan, claro. Tenemos que decirte una noticia muy importante, Harry. En la madriguera este sábado ¿vale? Te esperamos. –dijo sin esperar la respuesta. Desapareció de la chimenea.

-¿De qué cena hablaba? –preguntó Alex intrigada.

-Una que celebrará este sábado, dice que tiene algo que anunciar.

-Ah... –Alex miró la carta que tenía entre las manos y recordó para qué había bajado. –Verás, papi, -comenzó, haciendo que Harry la mirara con la acertada suposición de que iba a pedirle algo. –Falta una semana para que empiece la escuela y una amiga me ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa.

-¿Qué amiga?

-Y después iremos juntas a comprar el material del colegio, y todo eso, y tú no tendrás que acompañarme –continuó ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Qué amiga?

-Victoria, ¿en serio no te acuerdas? Te he hablado montones de veces de ella. –mintió.

-¿Es Slytherin? ¿De quién es hija?

-No conoces a sus padres –volvió a mentir- pero yo sí, son una pareja encantadora. ¡Espera! – se le acababa de ocurrir algo- Si quieres los invito a venir a cenar, y así los conoces. Su madre es periodista...

-¡No! –Harry se imaginaba invitar a casa a Rita Skeeter. –Dime sus nombres y yo les escribo una carta.

-Avery –dijo rápidamente.

-¿Abry? –Alex asintió –No los conozco.

-Te lo dije. –Esperó un segundito para empezar a suplicar- Por fa...

Harry no pudo resistir la mirada de corderito degollado de su hijita del alma. Recordó sus veranos en la madriguera y asintió.

88888888888888888

Media hora más tarde estaba haciendo su baúl sin poder creer en su buena suerte, (se ve que su padre estaba con la guardia baja en el momento de la pregunta). Los padres de Victoria la esperaban para la cena.

-Pórtate bien, Alexandra, que no piensen que estoy deseando deshacerme de ti ¿vale?

-Vale –dijo la niña divertida.

Harry cogió un puñado de polvos flú y los arrojó a las llamas de la chimenea, que se volvieron verdes. Tras un beso a su padre la pequeña entró en ella. Salió llena de hollín y tosiendo, notando un cuerpo que la abrazaba.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –decía la pequeña Avery excitada.

Tras deshacerse del abrazo de Vicky, John la saludó. Le hizo las preguntas de rigor con una formalidad excesiva para su edad y su relación. Detrás, con cara de pocos amigos, se encontraba su madre. Era una fea mujer con cara de dogo, que según Victoria, tenía la edad de su padre. Quizá habían sido compañeros en el colegio.

La Sra. Avery indicó a uno de sus elfos que recogieran el equipaje de su invitada y observó a la pequeña escrutadoramente. En cambio, el Sr. Avery la miró sonriente, aunque la sonrisa era un poco falsa y la invitó a sentarse en la mesa, donde estaban a punto de servir la cena. Alex observó la casa. No era muy grande, decorada con el mismo lujo que mal gusto. El color verde bañaba muchos de los muebles y cortinas, combinado con el negro.

La conversación que mantuvieron durante la cena era básicamente preguntas a Alex y pequeñas referencias a sus propias vacaciones. A partir del segundo plato las cosas se empezaron a torcer con unos desapropiados chistes sobre muggles que hicieron los Sres. Avery donde no participaron ni sus hijos ni su invitada, que les miraba con desprecio. Para los postres ya habían parado pero hicieron algo que escandalizó a la niña. Un elfo que parecía desdichado vestido tan solo con un saco de harina entró arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha. John le puso la zancadilla cuando iba a servir a su hermana, y la gelatina cayó en el regazo de la pequeña, que gritó.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, inútil?! –gritó el Sr. Avery que no había visto el acto de su hijo. Antes de que al elfo le diera tiempo a disculparse le cogió de las orejas como si se tratase de un gnomo, y le arrojó a la cocina. –¡No vuelvas a salir de ahí, y castígate!

Alex estaba horrorizada, pero no se atrevió a decir nada por temor a que John sufriera las consecuencias. No comprendió en ese momento que el señor Avery no defendería a un elfo doméstico ante su hijo. Esta escena debía de ser cotidiana en la mansión porque ninguno de los reunidos en las mesa pareció inmutarse.

-Mamá, ¿nos podemos ir Alex y yo a la habitación ya?

La mujer inclinó la cabeza. Vicky cogió a su amiga de la mano y la condujo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, que era de un color rosa chillón. Estaba llena de muñequitos por todas partes de seres mágicos, y tenía todas las cosas tiradas encima de la cama.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Vicky emocionada.

-Sí, mucho –mintió Alex.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que me regalaron por mi cumple, o espera, mejor voy a enseñarte primero las fotos.

Se puso a rebuscar en unos cajones hasta que sacó triunfante un álbum. Se puso a hojearlo hasta que llegó a la página que le interesaba y empezó a describir a su amiga las situaciones y las personas que allí aparecían.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que me han regalado, espera.

Vicky salió corriendo de la habitación y Alex se quedó mirando las fotos. Volvió las hojas hacia atrás para ver las fotos de Victoria de pequeña. Era la niña más feota que había visto en su vida, pero comprobó que con el tiempo iba embelleciendo. Cuando acabó de ver las fotos observó que había un único libro encima de la estantería, entre montones de peluches animados. ¿Victoria con un libro? Era grueso y parecía viejo, con la cubierta negra en la que había un enorme perro; se titulaba "Augurios de muerte". La pequeña Avery entró en ese momento con algunos juguetes y se la quedó mirando.

-¿Te interesa? Es de mi hermano, me lo dio para que no pudiera dormir por las noches –soltó una risita- creo que hace que empieces a ver augurios de muerte por todas partes, hasta dejarte paranoico. Pero John no conseguirá lo que se propone, ni siquiera lo he abierto.

Alex miraba el libro intrigada. El perro de la portada había llamado su atención. "Qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor" leyó.

-¿Me lo dejarías para leer por la noche?

-¿Está segura? A lo mejor después tienes pesadillas.

-Olvidas que soy una Slytherin.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Vicky se abrió.

-Ya es hora de dormir, Vicky –dijo la Sra. Avery.- sígueme Potter, te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

-Pero mamá...

-No hay peros que valgan. Ya es muy tarde.

Alex se despidió de su amiga y se llevó el libro hasta el cuarto donde le condujo la mujer.

-Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró y la habitación quedó sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llegamos hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. Cuaquier cosa: dudas, opiniones buenas o malas etc ya sabeis, review ;)  
**


	14. El libro de los augurios

**Siento el retraso, pero es que siempre se me junta todo. Los examenes, los boqueos en la historia, mi propia apatia... me impiden continuar pero bueno, aquio tenemos el capitulo 14:**

**cecyet black: **Hola! en primer lugar me encanta que te guste el fic, siempre es agradable conseguir nuevos lectores, jeje. bueno, el que harry se haya casado con una slytherin es raro, pero no olvides que no es cualquier slytherin... ¡es erika! jaja, cuando sepais mas de ella vereis que es el complemente perfecto de harry. y sobre la hostilidad de alex hacia hermione... bueno, es lo que mas intiga siempre a mis lectores, pero solo puedo decir que es una niña de 11 años llena de prejuicios y esta rodeada de slytherin que odian a los sangre sucia... algo se pega. pero te dire lo mismo que a todos: el tiempo hatra madurar a la pequeña y ver lo injusta que ha sido. y lo de ron... pues si, esta bastante viejo, pero fue un capricho mio que se casara a esta edad. la misma que tenia sirius de haber podido seguir su vida si un velo harapiento no se hubiese entrometido en su camino... la misma que tenia lupin cuando se caso con tonks en mi fic... es un capricho, pero actualmente muchas parejas se casan a esa edad (aunque a mi me gustaria tener hijos y demas antes de llegar a esa edad) ademas, no olvides que la que si sigue a este paso se quedara para vestir santos es hermione, xD que ni siquiera tiene novio... bien todos los partidos los ganan los ravenclaw porque son actualmente, el mejor equipo de quidditch del colegio. ya cambiara la balanza cuando los genes potter entren en escena... y creo que dije demasiado. y sobre la relacion entre harry y ginny... pues simplemente fueron siempre grandes amigos, como harry y hermione, pero la familia weasley siempre quiso que entre ellos se formara una pareja, y de ahi los comentarios... pero ¿quien sabe como acabara?

**kaosblack:** hola! la verdad es que si, donde se ha ido a meter alex, con todas las casas que hay en el mundo magico se ha ido a pasar el verano con la familia mas agradable xD... algo se aprende siempre de todas estas experiencias.en fin, sigue leyendo, espero que te guste el rumbo que toma la historia.

** aisha mcgonagall: **bueno, acabola espera, aqui hay otro capitulo... espero que te guste, no te olvides de comentar que te parece :D

* * *

**EL LIBRO DE LOS AUGURIOS**

Alex encendió una vela y comenzó a hojear el libro. Llevaba un rato leyéndolo cuando recordó las ciertas palabras de Victoria. Según el libro era motivo de alarma la forma de las nubes, la forma de la tinta si se vertía en el pergamino, la colocación y el número de sus compañeros en la clase... y eso que sólo había leído el 1º capítulo.

Al cabo de un rato, ya había leído el relato más estremecedor que había encontrado en su vida.

Apagó la vela y se dispuso a dormir, tras dejar el libro en la mesilla, pero enseguida se arrepintió de su decisión. La lluvia repiqueteaba en la ventana, el viento gemía, y se oía un ruido de cadenas que probablemente provenía de los espíritus de la azotea. Quizá esos sonidos eran corrientes en la casa de su amiga, pero Alex no estaba acostumbrada y se asustó, escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas. Después de razonar que era una actitud infantil y estúpida se destapó.

Se levantó y salió de su cuarto, y recorrió el larguísimo pasillo buscando la habitación de su amiga. Pasó al interior lentamente sin hacer ruido, y despertó a su amiga sacudiéndola suavemente (lamentó despertarla de su sueño, habría querido saber como reaccionaba la profesora Granger tras la mala contestación que había soñado dar Victoria).

¿Qué quieres? –dijo, visiblemente molesta.

¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

Victoria le hizo un hueco en su cama y al cabo de un momento estaba dormida. Alex tardó en conciliar el sueño una hora, pero no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

88888888888888888888888

El matrimonio Avery ya estaba despierto cuando las dos niñas bajaron al comedor, y hablaban mientras miraban un pergamino que a simple vista parecía muy antiguo :

-No logro descifrarlo-decía el sr. Avery con el ceño fruncido- creo que es pársel.

¿Entonces que haremos? –preguntó su esposa.

¡Buenos días!

El Sr. Avery levanto la vista en ese momento y se fijó en las dos muchachas. Acto seguido una sonrisa dibujó su rostro, y miró a su mujer, que también sonrió.

-Creo que tengo una idea...

John entró en ese momento, y, a diferencia del resto, iba arreglado, como si fuera a salir. En el colegio era igual de estirado, aunque Alex esperaba que, entre familia, vistiera más informal.

-Padre, no me demoraré mucho, debo irme, hemos quedado con Morgan.

¡Pero prometiste jugar al quiddich con Alex y conmigo! –exclamó Vicky.

-No protestes, Victoria, tu hermano tiene obligaciones –dijo el Sr. Avery.

"Aquí hay algo que no entiendo" –pensó Alex. "John le cuenta a su padre sus planes con una chica y lo consideran una obligación"

-Da igual, Alex y yo sabremos divertirnos solitas –dijo Victoria con rencor.

Subió las escaleras y la Sra. Avery se ausentó también, de manera que sólo quedaron Alex y el Sr. Avery en el comedor. El Sr. Avey sacó de su bolsillo el pergamino que antes se había apresurado a guardar, y volvía a inclinarse sobre él aparentemente concentrado. Tras suspirar varias veces miró a Alex y dijo:

-Dime, pequeña¿tienes buena vista?

-Sí.

-Veras, perdí mis gafas en alguna parte y no logro entender lo que pone, si fueras tan amable de leérmelo...

-Por supuesto.

Alex fue hacia el hombre y observó el pergamino. Al principio creyó ver mal, eso no era el alfabeto occidental, sino unos extraños signos. Iba a decirle que ella no comprendía ese lenguaje, cuando todas las letras se movieron y formaron lo que parecía un poema.

¿Lo logras ver-Había un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

-Sí. –contestó Alex. Comenzó a leer-_"El declive del Salvador vendrá de la mano de su propia sangre, que en una noche de roja Luna será la clave de la vuelta de aquel que rozó la inmortalidad..._

¿Qué ocurre¡Sigue!

-Hay un borrón. Como si hubiera caído líquido o algo así.

¿Y ya no puedes leer más?

-Sí, al final del todo:_"La historia se repite" –_Alex recordó esas palabras en boca de su padre, y le dio un escalofrío.

¡Alex! –Se oyó de repente, transformando la tensa atmósfera.

-Vicky me llama –se despidió la niña.

-Ah, si, eh... gracias, ve a jugar.

Alex pasó el día jugando con Victoria a distintos juegos mágicos, hasta que llegó John y se pusieron a hablar de él.

¿Morgan es su novia?

¿Su novia¡No¡Pero si podría ser su abuela! –Vicky reía- Ella es la organizadora del DSP. Tienen que quedar muy a menudo, pero a mi no me dejan ir. No me importa, la verdad, seguro que esas reuniones son un latazo. Nada más que "vamos a torturar unos muggles, bla bla bla, vamos a espiar a la profesora Granger, bla bla bla" Lo mismo que decimos en casa, sólo que por llevar esa insignia de 2º Grado, ya parece que es más importante. –de repente se interrumpió. –¡Uy! No debí decir eso.

Alex se había quedado muda. Todo lo que la había intrigado durante todo el 1º curso se lo había aclarado Victoria en un momento gracias a su dificultad de guardar secretos.

-No le digas a nadie que te he contado esto... Por favor...

"¿Te crees que soy como tú?" pensó Alex, pero en lugar de ello, puso cara de circunstancias y poniendo una mano en el brazo de su amiga dijo, moviendo la cabeza: "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

-Uff, ya me dejas más tranquila. Porque sé que tú no eres como Marianne o Jessica –dijo, aludiendo a sus compañeras de cuarto- que van diciendo por ahí que yo soy una bocazas. ¡Pues no¿Acaso sabe alguien que Jessi se mete relleno en el sujetador¡No! Me di cuenta y no se lo dije a nadie, sin embargo, ellas bien que van diciendo que yo copié en el examen de Flitwick.

Alex recordó que todo el mundo sabía que la gran talla de Jessica se debía al algodón, pero aunque imaginaba que era Vicky la que había echo correr ese rumor, no esperaba una confesión tan rápida. Victoria adoptó un tono confidencial y Alex se acercó para poder oírla.

-El caso es que mi hermano estuvo diciendo que Morgan no quería que yo perteneciera al DSP, pero sé que es mentira, que el que no quería que estuviera es él. (Porque me tiene envidia, y sabe que puedo dejarle en mal lugar si demuestro que soy más eficiente que él). Pero yo me quejé a pap�, y claro, me defendió, dijo que como soy tu amiga... eh... bueno, eso, que convenció a Morgan para que me dejara entrar...

Alex asentía de vez en cuando sin entender nada. ¿Quién era Morgan?

-... aún estoy todavía en 1º grado, pero yo se que en el fondo es para no desanimar a John, porque él es mayor, y no debemos estar en el mismo grado. Y estuve en una reunión super-secreta, hablamos muchísimas cosas, y aporté muchísimas ideas.

¿Quién es Morgan? –preguntó Alex cuando Victoria paró para respirar.

-No puedo decírtelo. No porque no seas mi amiga, porque si fuera por mi yo te lo diría, y lo sabes, pero es que no estoy autorizada. –Entonces se le ocurrió una idea¡Si quieres la pregunto si puedes unirte!

-No gracias.

-Hombre, ellos no cogen a cualquiera, (no digo que tú seas cualquiera) –continuó sin escucharla- hacen pruebas, y esas cosas, pero yo creo que las pasarías sin problemas.

-No importa, Vicky, de veras.

La Sra. Avery salió en ese momento a llamar a las dos niñas.

888888888888888888

Las lechuzas del colegio irrumpieron en el comedor a la mañana siguiente. La familia Avery comenzó a prepararse para ir al callejón Diagon, y tras unas cuantas regañinas a sus elfos domésticos por su ineptitud, viajaron por los polvos flú. John se fue con su padre a por los libros mientras que Pansy Avery se llevaba a las dos chicas al banco gringotts, a por el dinero de Alex. Luego las condujo a por los ingredientes que necesitarían para las pociones y las dejó en la heladería de Florean Fortescue diciendo que tenía que hacer unas "cosas" en "un sitio" y que estaría ocupada.

¿Tu madre siempre es así de clara?

-No a menudo... ¿Pero tu padre te cuenta en todo momento sus planes?

Alex se entretuvo removiendo el helado de vainilla con la cuchara. Visto de esa manera... no sabía nada de su padre. Ni lo que hacía, ni lo que pensaba, en que empleaba su tiempo libre, ni nada. Era un gran desconocido para ella. "Pero no siempre ha sido así" pensó. De joven fue un gran jugador de quidditch, y un chico hablador, con muchos amigos...

-No. Nunca me cuenta nada.

Vicky debió notar la amargura de su voz porque no insistió.

888888888888888888

- ...Lleno por supuesto de asquerosos sangre-sucia –iba diciendo John de camino a su casa –Morgan tiene razón, el mundo mágico está en decadencia, cualquier día dejarán pasar incluso a los muggles.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, hijo –dijo el sr. Avery –Hemos vencido en situaciones peores, cuando la línea que separa el mundo mágico del muggle era más fina... podremos resistir.

Alex ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de comentarios por parte de los Avery, y no los oía. Era increíble pensar que al día siguiente volvería a la rutina.

* * *

**bueno, hasta aqui llegamos. hemos podido ver la hipocrita que puede llegar a ser alex, sabemos que es el dsp, y... poco mas. las respuestas, ya sabeis, siguiendo mi linea vendran a cuentagotas en los demas capitulos, asi que no dejeis de leer atentamente u por supuesto, no olvideis los reviews :D**


	15. Comenzar de nuevo

** kaosblack:** hola! ya he vuelto! lo mismo de siempre, me alegra que te guste el xap, aqui traigo otro que espero que sea mejor. y alex... me encanta potenciar su talento dramatico, jeje y la familia de victoria... bueno, espero que se den una vueltecita que otra por el fic, que siempre podremos obtener informacion de ellos...

**marce: **hola! bueno, yo creo q alex no es mala, ni tonta, solo rebelde. rebelde sin causa, es lo que provoca la falta de comunicacion en las familias... q alex no habla lo suficiente con su padre para que le diga quienes son buenas y malas compañias... y probablemente si lo hiciera no le haria mucho caso. de todas formas si observas mantiene firmes sus principios, por mucha influencia slytherin que tenga . en proximos capitulos veremos mas tratado este tema, en largas explicaciones...

**boni: **wenas! en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, la familia avery es taaaan encantadora... pero bueno, ahora tenermos explicacion a la manera de ser de vicky... y sobre el librillo que lee alex... pronto tendremos noticias, jeje. y bueno, sobre como son de largos los capitulos, se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero estoy mejorando. desde luego los que voy escribiendo ahora (por el 18 ahora mismo) van siendo mas largos.. xao bss, espero q te guste este cap y no olvides dejar tus criticas

**pues aqui llega otro capitulo, en el anterior veiamos como alex dejaba la casa avery y en este cap empieza el 2º curso. no es el orgullo de mi coleccion, pero los venideros van siendo mas emocionantes, os lo aseguro ;) un beso a to2!**

**

* * *

COMENZAR DE NUEVO**

El tren había pitado ya, y todos los alumnos se encontraban repartidos a lo largo del tren. Victoria y Alex buscaron a Helen, y la encontraron, como de costumbre, leyendo el profeta. Al verlas entrar lo guardo rápidamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Qué tal el verano?

Victoria se sentó y comenzó a contarle todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho, dicho y oído. La hija de Harry estaba cansada de las sosas conversaciones de sus amigas, quería reírse un rato así que decidió buscar a Thomas y Mike. Se despidió (dudó que la oyeran) y salió del compartimento. Un cohete amarillo ¿o quizá fueron varios? Explotó justo delante de su cara y se sobresaltó. No solo delante de ella, todo el compartimento estaba lleno de fuegos artificiales, brillando en colores rojo y naranja. Una voz se oía gritando amortiguada con los ruidos de las pequeñas explosiones:

¡Os vais a enterar cuando lleguemos a Howarts, os voy a quitar 20 puntos a cada uno por este alboroto!

Thomas y Mike estaban allí. Y la nueva prefecta de Hufflepuff, gritando histérica, también. Salió del compartimento como un vendaval sin reparar en Alex, casi empujándola mientras la Slytherin entraba. Los chicos estaban cambiados. Probablemente ella también, pero no lo notaba.

¡Hola! –exclamó.

¡Alex!

Hola¿qué tal? –dijo una voz a la espalda de Alex que ella no soportaba. Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Kevin Kenton.

Muy bien –dijo secamente. Iba a decir un comentario mordaz, tal como "¿Ya te han expulsado tus compañeros de casa, tampoco ellos te aguantan?" cuando Mike habló.

Oye, Kevin¿qué pone aquí?

Tenia pergaminos desparramados por todos lados, la única explicación era que no había echo su tarea y se la estaba copiando a Kenton. El aludido se sentó junto a él y empezó a reprenderle por no entender su letra. Mientras, Thomas había sacado una chocolatina del bolsillo y ofrecía a Alex.

Al final mi prima Caroline no va a venir a Howarts.

¿No?

Bill quería, pero Fleur estaba empeñada en enviarla a Beuxbatons, dice que tiene más clase y esas cosas. No sabe lo que se pierde... ¿Qué tal Francia?

¡Muy bien!

Alex pasó el viaje hablando de las vacaciones y antes de los que se imaginaba, había llegado.

88888888888888888888888

Tras la selección (con muchos apellidos conocidos por Alex) comenzó el tradicional discurso de la directora Granger de los objetivos que pretendía alcanzar ese año y el comportamiento que esperaba de sus alumnos. Tras un rato de lo que a opinión de Alex era cháchara absurda dijo algo que despertó la atención de los Slytherin, que eran los que nunca prestaban atención a sus palabras:

... Este año será diferente a todos los que ya habéis pasado en Howarts. Este curso, por primera vez en muchos años, celebraremos un torneo que a pesar de no haber terminado muy bien en los últimos años, enriquece nuestra cultura y os dará la oportunidad de probaros ante verdaderos desafíos que encontrareis tras vuestro paso por la escuela... ¡El torneo de los tres magos!

Un gran silencio siguió estas palabras.

Se que la fama que rodea este torneo es bastante mala, y motivos no os faltan para desconfiar, pero os aseguro que este año las medidas de seguridad serán extremadas al máximo. No habrá el más pequeño peligro de sufrir un rasguño –Los alumnos parecieron tranquilizarse levemente- Participará un estudiante de cada uno de los tres internados de magia de Europa: Beuxbatons, Durmstrang y Howgarts. Se enfrentarán a tres pruebas que valoraran su valentía, fuerza e inteligencia, y el ganador será premiado con 1000 galeones. –Los estudiantes comenzaron a animarse y hablar en susurros. ¡1000 galeones!

Todas las miradas siguieron en ese momento el recorrido de una figura en mitad del salón, el señor Filch, que conducía lo que parecía una copa hacia el medio del comedor.

Esto es el cáliz de fuego. –continuó la directora- Todo aquel que sea mayor de edad y quiera presentarse, deberá introducir un pergamino con su nombre en el interior; aunque sólo lo podrá hacer durante el día, puesto que para evitar que nadie sea presentado contra su voluntad –Alex y probablemente todo el colegio supieron que hacía referencia a su amigo Harry Potter- el cáliz será retirado al anochecer. –Tras una pausa continuó diciendo- Espero que os animéis a presentaros, os repito que este año no correréis ningún peligro. Yo misma he comprobado todas y cada una de las pruebas a las que los participantes serán sometidos.

Lamentablemente, este torneo interrumpirá el de quidditch y el de duelo, pero os veréis compensados.

También quería anunciaros que tras la jubilación de nuestro profesor Flitwick de encantamientos, este año solamente, ese puesto será ejercido por su homologa de Beuxbatons, mademoiselle Fontaine.

¡1000 galeones! –decía Stuart de camino a la sala común. -¡Ojalá pudiera presentarme!

La próxima edición será dentro de cuatro años –se lamentó Helen- y aún así no tendremos edad para presentarnos...

A lo mejor para entonces cambian las reglas –exclamó Victoria esperanzada. –Y nosotras nos presentaremos¿a que sí?

¿Qué interés tenéis en presentaros? -Intervino Alex. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos- Por lo que yo he oído ese estúpido torneo no da más que quebraderos de cabeza.

Ninguno la respondió. Subieron a la habitación y enseguida las niñas cayeron rendidas.

8888888888888888

Los horarios de este año.

El nuevo prefecto de Slytherin los iba repartiendo a lo largo de la mesa de la que provenían quejidos y lamentos. Victoria suspiró y dijo: "Oh, vuelta la rutina..." Nadie la contestó y volvió a suspirar. Alex se levantó y se apresuró a apuntarse al club de duelo, en una hoja que iban pasando a lo largo de la mesa, mientras que Helen lo hacía en el resto de los grupos, excepto en el de quiddich, que no había ese año: Club de ajedrez, de refuerzo de pociones...

Helen –dijo Alex cuando la vio- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo al club de duelo?

Hum, no me convence mucho... demasiada gente.

No entiendo vuestro empeño en apuntaros a clases extras –comentó Victoria con cara asqueada- ¡Qué ganas tenéis de trabajar!

Pero es divertido, venga, así no voy sola... –pidió Alex a la chica rubia ignorando a Victoria.

Si quieres me apunto yo -se ofreció Victoria. De nuevo fue ignorada.

¿Qué días son? –Preguntó Helen, empezándose a interesar.

Los miércoles y los...

Uy, no puedo. Yo los miércoles estoy ocupadísima –exageró Helen – ve con Vicky, que ella sí puede.

¡Sí, yo sí puedo! –exclamó Victoria emocionada.

Esta bien, tú misma –cedió Alex decepcionada –iremos Vicky y yo, ya verás cuando te superemos en las notas –bromeó.

¡Eso!

Mas tarde, en clase de transformaciones la profesora dio un anuncio:

Como todos sabéis, la asignatura de Adivinación fue anulada cuando llegué al puesto de directora. A pesar de la leyenda urbana que circula por ahí de que yo no creo en los profetas, recibiremos la visita de varios de ellos la próxima semana. -Hubo una exclamación por parte de la audiencia- Os entrevistarán para ver si en alguno de vosotros hay... aptitudes. Y ahora, colocaos, os he separado por grupos para la transformación de las arañas.

A Alexandra la había tocado con Christine Delaney, de Ravenclaw, y Stuart Morton, de Slytherin.

Mi hermana se pasó años diciendo que ella tenía un sexto sentido, que veía el futuro, que tenía visiones... –contaba Stuart- incluso hacía pequeños teatrillos en los que fingía estar en trance. Bueno, no los hacía exactamente consciente, yo pienso que ella realmente creía que tenía un don. Al final todos nos lo creímos. Imagina que sorpresa cuando llegan los resultados. Ni era profetisa, ni tenia la Vista ni nada.

Alex se rió, mientras Delaney trabajaba.

¿Cómo se sabe cuando alguien tiene la Vista?

Bueno: en primer lugar se investiga si en la familia del sujeto que está siendo observado ha habido antecedentes de algún adivino, el don suele saltarse tres generaciones. -habló por primera vez Delaney- En segundo lugar, se pregunta si ha habido algún momento en el que la persona investigada ha sentido si ha sabido algo antes de que ocurriera. Por supuesto, no sirve de nada mentir, ellos siempre saben. En tercer lugar, en caso de haber sido afirmativas las respuestas a las anteriores preguntas, te hacen una prueba. Nadie sabe en que consiste –añadió en tono confidencial.

Sí, sí, maravilloso discurso –interrumpió Stuart aburrido. Delaney se calló y no volvió a hablar.

Bueno, a mi me basta con que perdamos un poco de clase –dijo Alexandra. Los Slytherin se rieron mientras Delaney les miraba horrorizada.

Menos risas y más trabajar –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La profesora Granger estaba recorriendo los pasillos entre las mesas y ahora reprendía al grupo de Alex, porque era el más retrasado.

El resto de las clases fueron igual de agotadoras, se notaba que los profesores no querían quedar por debajo de los alumnos de Beuxbatons y Durmstrang. Snape estuvo más duro que nunca, Malfoy más amargado y exigente, y Sprout en un estado cercano al histerismo, sobretodo cuando uno de los compañeros de Alexandra hizo explotar uno de los bulbos de la planta que estaban manejando para asustar a su pareja en el trabajo. En cambio, como compensación no tenían clase de encantamientos, pasaban horas relajados en la sala común, puesto que no tenían tareas.

A veces, cuando los miembros del DSP estaban en "reuniones informales", Alex y Helen escuchaban la radio mágica de la rubia, mientras que Alex pensaban en todo lo que descubrió en casa de Vicky. Una parte de ella le decía que todo ello tenía que contárselo a su padre, porque todos los planes de la DSP iban en contra de lo que siempre la había enseñado, y otra parte de ella pensaba que contárselo a Harry Potter sería una traición hacia su amiga y el resto de sus compañeros, y además, puesto que Harry no confiaba en ella lo suficiente para contarla nada, ella tampoco debería confiar en él. Sin embargo, subió a su cuarto a por el espejo de doble sentido. Tras llamarle, su padre apareció en él:

¡Alex¡Por fin noticias tuyas! Llevo siglos intentando contactar contigo. ¿Qué tal en casa de tu amiga?

Muy bien. Era tan grande como la nuestra, y había igual cantidad de elfos domésticos, pero sólo por el hecho de haber más personas era más animada... – se hizo un silencio incómodo- ¿Y tú que tal en casa de Ronald?

Eh... –Tras una larga pausa en la que se notó que pensaba en lo dicho por su hija contestó, en tono animado- Muy bien, en esa cena aprovechó Ron para anunciar que va a tener su primer hijo... Cómo pasa el tiempo... Ron, con su primer hijo ya...

Pap�, yo tengo 12 años –dijo Alex sonriente.

Ya, y aun a veces creo que sigues siendo un bebé.

¿Y qué tal con Ginny¿Ella fue?

Sí, sí que fue. –Harry se quedó mirando con sospecha a su hija- pero ¿a ti eso que mas te da?

No sé, lo pregunto por curiosidad –dijo inocentemente la pequeña con mucha intención. Ella no quería que ninguna mujer le arrebatara a su padre, pero de ser alguna, la Weasley no estaba mal, y además su padre sería mas feliz con ella que pasando todo el día a solas con dos elfos domésticos.

Sí, claro... –dijo su padre sin creérselo- ¿y que tal en el cole?

Muy bien¿sabías que este año es el torneo de los 3 magos?

¿A si? Hermione está loca, no se como se atreve a celebrarlo después de todo lo que a ocurrido.

Eso dicen todos.

Al menos tiene agallas.

Sí, eso ha demostrado. También van a hacer pruebas para ver si algún alumno tiene poderes premonitorios.

Tanta profecía tuvo que hacer a Hermione creer a la fuerza en verdaderos profetas, aunque entre los alumnos no creo que haya muchos. Son muy escasos.

Sí, es una pena. Ojalá yo lo tuviera... –dijo pensando en las ventajas que tendría ver el futuro.

Es muy duro tener el Don, Alex, no deberías desearlo a la ligera. Yo conocí una vez a un profeta, y te aseguro que todo es sufrimiento. La Vista te consume poco a poco.

No lo sabía... –"de hecho, no sabes nada, Alex" pensó la niña – Por cierto, es pronto para saber el sexo del hijo de Ron¿verdad?

888888888888888

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban adormecidos durante el desayuno, casi sin ganas de hablar excepto del tema más interesante por entonces: el torneo de los 3 magos. Como de costumbre, Helen estaba callada esperando el correo y Victoria discutía con su hermano. Alex estaba pensativa observando sus gachas y su vista se desvió al plato de Helen, que iba a comenzar a comer.

¡Helen!

La aludida se sobresaltó y dejo caer la cuchara en el cuenco de los cereales, salpicándose.

¿Qué?

Alexandra miraba su cuenco fijamente y susurró:

La calavera.

No, Alex. Cereales.

¡Mira la figura que forman!

Alex no comprendía porqué Helen no daba importancia a un hecho de tales características. El libro había sido muy explicito: los augurios aparecerían en lugares difíciles de detectar y donde no se les daría importancia, para después hacerse más y más evidente que la muerte del afectado esta próxima. La calavera.

No forman ninguna figura, están flotando... –comenzó a decir Helen desconcertada hasta que Alex la interrumpió.

¿Por qué niegas lo evidente? Comprendo que estés asustada, pero yo puedo ayudarte. He leído mucho sobre el tema.

Toda la mesa Slytherin las miraba. La ausencia de conversación entre los alumnos de esa casa hacía que a menudo se inmiscuyeran en las de los demás.

¿De qué tema? –Helen estaba totalmente perdida.

No podía decírselo. ¿Cómo explicarle a su amiga que su vida corría peligro? Eso sólo serviría para asustarla, y ¿para qué? Los hados habían sido claros y habían decretado que la vida de Helen llegaría pronto a su fin, y aunque triste, era inevitable. La lucha contra el destino es una batalla perdida. ¿o no? Tal vez podía evitarlo, pero lo mejor será no alarmar a la chica. Antes de que le diera tiempo a decir que había sido una equivocación John Avery metió la pata.

¿Te creíste lo de ese libro estúpido?

No es estúpido –cómo se atrevía...

¿Qué libro? –preguntó Helen. -¿Pasa algo conmigo?

No –respondió Alex

Victoria, que se había limitado pasar la mirada de su hermano a su amiga sin comprender, al fin captó de que hablaban.

Alex cree que te vas a morir –explicó a Helen lacónicamente.

¿Qué?

No te vas a morir, Helen –dijo John.

Tranquila, lo impediremos –aclaró Alex.

No hace falta impedir nada porque no se va a morir –insistió John.

¿Por qué decís eso? Alex¿intentas hacernos creer que has visto el futuro, o algo así?–preguntó Helen, cada vez mas desconcertada.

Lo ha leído en tus cereales –explicó Victoria como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No es tan simple –replicó Alex ofendida.

¿Qué? –chilló Helen -¿Mis cereales te han dicho que voy a morir¿Te has vuelto loca, Alex?

Toda la mesa estaba mirándolas.

Entiendo que reacciones así, Helen, pero no dejes que te pueda el miedo. -Puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, para reconfortarla –Juntas lograremos evitar tu aciago destino.

Las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos, mientras se oía a ella misma mentir a la pequeña rubia, (todos lo sabían, el destino no se puede cambiar) Helen estaba condenada. Salió del salón rápidamente sin notar que montones de ojos estaban fijos en ella. Alexandra no reparó en una de las miradas en particular: su profesor Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**y hasta aqui hemos llegado. con la misteriosa helen, la tontorrona vicky y la paranoica alex. (no se que pasa que no veo los guiones que introducen las conversaciones, en todo caso muchas disculpas si os cuesta leerlos) bueno, ya sabeis... rewievs please, y os prometo tener en cuenta todas vuestras criticas y mejorare mi estilo. muchos besos, espero que os haya gustado el cap!**


	16. Los candidatos al torneo

**Bueno, sin mas dilacion, contestare reviews:**

**Boni: **hola! siempre me alegra mucho recibir tus críticas, y las tengo en cuenta, pero esta me dejo un poco descolocada... capitulo extraño? me dejaste intrigada. bueno, espero que te gustara, y si es posible, este mas, aunque no es el orgullo de mi coleccion, jeje. Chao muchos besos

**Kaosblack:** wenas! pues hice el torneo de los 3 magos, la verdad es que no sé como me atrevi con lo que me va a costar... alex tendra un año muy ajetreado, sin necesidad de entrar en el torneo, solo tiene 12 años! y sobre si es vidente... no creo que tenga mucho don, que se diga, lo que pasa que esta un pelin paranoica despues de leer lecturas no recmendadas... y ahora los capitulos que voy escribiendo son mas largos, aumentan progresivamente. en fin, espero que este cap t guste y el ritmo que va tomando el fic en general. chao besos!

* * *

**LOS CANDIDATOS AL TORNEO**

Llegas tarde, Potter. -Malfoy la reprendía por retrasarse a su clase.

Lo siento.

Alexandra se dirigió al fondo de la clase, donde se sentó sola. No había ido con Vicky o Helen porque no la apetecía hablar con ellas. Ni con ellas ni con nadie. Con nadie que se tomase su miedo a la muerte de Helen a la ligera, que no la creyesen o se burlasen de ella. Notaba miradas furtivas hacia su sitio y eso la enfureció más. Les daba lástima. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgar o no? Ellos no habían leído el libro, no entendían. Después de una clase horriblemente larga una voz masculina dijo antes de que la diera tiempo a salir:

Potter, querría hablar con usted de su poción.

Alexandra se giró con un suspiro comenzó a explicarse:

Lo siento mucho, profesor, le aseguro que atendí la explicación, pero es que se me olvidó que las hojas ya las había echado, y las volví a echar...

Eso no importa –interrumpió Malfoy cuando el último alumno hubo salido. –Sabes que no te he llamado por eso. Quiero que me expliques el numerito que has montado esta mañana en el desayuno a causa del libro de los augurios.

¿Cómo lo sabe usted!

Le pregunté sobre esto a la señorita Avery esta mañana y me explicó el motivo de su irracional comportamiento respecto a lo que usted consideró un augurio de muerte.

¿Irracional? –Alexandra estaba furiosa. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

He llamado a alguien que creo que te podrá ayudar mejor que yo en este asunto –dijo Malfoy antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara la directora Granger con una falsa sonrisa.

Hola.

La pequeña no contestó. Se sentía traicionada por su profesor, no imaginaba que invitaría a la directora a interrogarla acerca de lo que había visto. Le miró con reproche y él a su vez la indicó silenciosamente que debía escuchar a la mujer.

Me han comentado que en el desayuno viste... algo –comenzó Granger, tanteando el terreno. –Nos gustaría ayudarte a descifrarlo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

Ya lo descifré yo solita, gracias.

La profesora hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su tensa sonrisa. Alex sabía que estaba aguantando sus ganas de llamarla necia engreída, pero que sus principios (de no insultar a los alumnos) y el apellido Potter la retuvieron.

¿Y estás segura de que lo interpretaste de la manera correcta?

Sí.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Esta vez Alexandra tardó mas en responder, para poner más nerviosa a la mujer.

Porque me he documentado. He leído mucho sobre el tema.

Los adultos se sorprendieron. Después de un momento de bloqueo mental, la sonrisa de Hermione Granger se ensanchó.

Así que te interesa la adivinación ¿Eh? En ese caso debes saber que es una rama de la magia tan imprecisa como...

No me interesa la adivinación –interrumpió la Slytherin- simplemente detecto algunos... indicios.

Granger estaba estupefacta. Malfoy decidió entonces tomar el control y preguntó:

¿Cómo sabes reconocer esos indicios? Debemos saber si tus fuentes son... fiables.

Lo leí en un libro.

¿De augurios de muerte? –Preguntó la directora.

Sí. –Tras esa palabra la mujer suspiró.

No deberías creer todo lo que lees –dijo la profesora. Parecía que le habían costado un triunfo esas palabras, y Alexandra sabía porqué- Especialmente libros sobre adivinación. Muchos de ellos se dedican a asustar al lector, y a hacerle ver augurios de muerte donde realmente no los hay. –Tras una breve pausa adoptó un tono práctico- En unos días recibiremos a algunos profetas que entrevistarán y examinarán a los alumnos, a ellos podrás preguntarles si te debes fiar de lo que viste. Y ya si quieres puedes irte.

De acuerdo.

Alexandra salió, oyendo hablar a los profesores.

88888888888888

Cuando volvió a la sala común sus compañeros la observaban, pendientes de sus acciones. Ella fingió que nada había pasado, y pronto desvió la atención del resto de la casa.

Mañana por la tarde vienen los alumnos de Beuxbatons y Durmstrang¿Lo sabías? –le informó Helen.

Sí, y saldremos a recibirlos, así que perderemos la clase de Historia de la magia –dijo una animada Victoria.

Helen suspiró en ese momento y subió las escaleras.

¿Le gusta historia de la magia? –se preguntó la hija de Harry.

No creo que se trate de eso –dijo la pequeña Avery, mientras miraba como su hermano se acercaba con sus amigos.

Buenas tardes, Alexandra. –Comenzó- Anoche mantuve una larga conversación con mi hermana sobre ti. Me comentó tu interés de unirte a nosotros, el SPD. Tras una larga deliberación decidimos darte una oportunidad, –Victoria sonrió- puesto que ya sabes toda la historia.

Todo el grupo de amigos de John rodeaba a Alex, que se sentía intimidada.

No es necesario que nos contestes ahora –dijo John anticipándose a su respuesta. –Pero piensa que es una oferta única.

Eh... lo pensaré –dijo Alex antes de subir al cuarto con Helen. Cuando entró, la vio en su cama, leyendo con el ceño fruncido. -¿Te pasa algo?

No. –dijo la chica rubia molesta. Tras una breve pausa preguntó -¿Ya te lo han ofrecido¿Unirte a ellos?

¿Lo sabes?

Me lo imaginaba –Comentó amargamente, con una leve expresión de asco en su cara.

Alex sabía que su amiga se sentía excluida, y le dolió por ella. Deseó poder decirle todo lo que sabía, pero no quería traicionar a los Avery. Habían demostrado tanta confianza en ella... Helen siempre había fingido que no la importaba el DSP, pero ahora que incluso Alexandra Potter iba a ingresar... Helen era discreta, si se lo contaba Victoria nunca tendría por qué saberlo. Sí, lo haría. En ese momento una voz en su cabeza se hizo oír más fuerte "No sabes nada de ella". Era verdad. ¿De qué familia procedía su amiga¿También creía en la defensa de la sangre pura? Era un secreto demasiado importante para desvelarlo sin tener cuidado. Además, sólo necesitaba tiempo, seguramente Victoria se iría antes de la lengua.

888888888888888

¡Qué frío hace hoy para estar al aire libre! –se quejaba Stuart a un lado de Alex. Todo el colegio estaba alineado cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts para recibir a los alumnos de Beuxbatons y Durmstrang; Griffindor y Ravenclaw a un lado y Hufflepuff y Slytherin en el otro. Ya llevaban diez minutos de retraso, todos sabían que los extranjeros querían crear expectación. Un chico de Hufflepuff de 4º resoplaba al otro lado de Alex, mirando el reloj con frecuencia.

Después de lo que a los alumnos les pareció una espera interminable, una gran sombra roja se dejó ver volando en el horizonte. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a imaginar la forma que tenía aquel objeto volador hasta que una niña de primero de Griffindor perdió totalmente los papeles y gritó "¡Es un dragón!". Las reacciones fueron diversas: los mayores se rieron de la ingenuidad de la pequeña, coreados por algunos alumnos que no sabían que pensar y soltaban pequeñas risitas nerviosas. Otra parte de los niños creían ver también un dragón, y otros, como Alex, observaron la reacción de sus profesores, que era bastante curiosa. Malfoy parecía impresionado, Snape estaba incrédulo y la directora Granger tenia el ceño fruncido. La forma se acercaba a gran velocidad y las risas se interrumpieron progresivamente, dando lugar a pequeñas escenas de histerismo y miedo... porque lo que se acercaba a los terrenos de quidditch era realmente un dragón. Algunos alumnos soltaron exclamaciones de admiración, pero la gran parte se revolvió en sus filas, como si tuvieran que luchar contra sus instintos más primarios al no salir corriendo despavoridos. Las miradas de los profesores los controlaron. El inmenso dragón estaba aterrizando, aleteaba levantando mucho viento que obligaba a todos los presentes a cerrar los ojos. Tenía una gran cabina sobre el lomo, donde presumiblemente irían los alumnos de Durmstrang, puesto que Alexandra reconoció en la criatura una variante de los ambientes rocosos de Europa de este, no recordaba bien la raza. Mientras la pequeña slytherin intentaba recordar la raza todos los que la rodeaban susurraban nerviosos: "Los dragones son increíblemente poderosos, es imposible que lo hayan podido adiestrar..." decía un chico de Slytherin "¿Y si no lo han conseguido?" se preguntaba una chica de Hufflepuff asustada "¡A lo mejor nos ataca!". Alexandra podía imaginar lo que pensaba su directora mientras se acercaba valientemente al dragón. Como si la leyese el pensamiento. Por un lado estaba maravillada ante la muestra de sumisión de semejante criatura, pero por el otro pensaba que era una bestialidad que una criatura tan increíble hubiera perdido su libertad, preguntándose así mismo como lo habrían conseguido... El dragón se encontraba agazapado, y la cabina se abrió, de donde salió una escalerilla. Un hombre altísimo y muy corpulento salió del interior, al cual saludó la directora Granger:

Bienvenido a nuestro castillo, señor Kroptkin. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?

Hum... sí, fue muy... agradable -contestó, pronunciando fuertemente la letra r.

Beuxbatons aún no ha llegado¿esperará fuera?

Sí, supongo que no se "retrasarrán" mucho...

Acto seguido hizo salir a sus alumnos y alumnas del interior de la cabina. Cuando los estudiantes ingleses vieron la cantidad de chicos y chicas que venían en el interior, no les cupo duda de que aunque la cabina era de grandes proporciones, estaba ampliada mágicamente en el interior. Todos ellos venían cubiertos por una capa de pieles roja, excepto el director, que venía de negro. El dragón se incorporó y se quedó quieto, observando curioso la expectación que había suscitado en los niños ingleses. La directora de Hogwarts se condujo junto a los alumnos de Griffindor y Ravenclaw, enfrente de los Slytherin, que pudieron observar a sus anchas a los extranjeros. Todos ellos curioseaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, y parecían satisfechos de comprobar que eran mucho más pequeños que los de su instituto.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts dejaron de comentar la apariencia de los nuevos y su gigantesco dragón cuando, de repente, las aguas del lago empezaron a agitarse cada vez más. ¿en que clase de criatura acuática vendrían montados los alumnos de Beuxbatons? Entonces, entre la espuma se empezó a ver un pico de lo que parecía... ¿Una torre? Alexandra no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Un castillo de coral, surgido de las profundidades del lago, irradiaba una luz mágica. Era la construcción más bella que había visto en la vida, una mezcla de palacio de cuento de hadas y un palacio submarino de sirenas. No era muy grande, no tenía que albergar a muchos estudiantes, y ocupaba una mínima parte del lago, pero era espectacular. Todos los presentes, especialmente los alumnos de Durmstrang, hacían grandísimos esfuerzos por disimular lo mucho que les gustaba el pequeño palacio. El único que miraba indiferente el bello castillo era el dragón de Durmstrang. Los franceses siempre conseguían destacar por la belleza de sus objetos. Cuando el agua terminó de caer se pudo observar en colores cambiantes, el símbolo de la puerta del palacio. Dos varitas cruzadas de las cuales salían tres estrellas, el emblema de la academia mágica.

Entonces las puertas empezaron a abrirse y a formar un puente levadizo por el que descendieron los estudiantes de Beuxbatons precedidos por su directora, una anciana alta, altísima. Cuanto más se acercaba a las puertas de Hogwarts, más inmensa parecía, todos los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Hogwarts miraban hacia arriba cuando la veían pasar. Los estudiantes franceses tenían bien aprendido su papel, se colocaron en varias filas al lado de los Slytherin y Hufflepuff quedando enfrente de los alumnos de Dursmtrang, hasta que su directora terminara de hablar con su homóloga inglesa. Todos ellos miraban con miedo al gran dragón rojo que se estaba quedando dormido en el campo de quidditch. Tras una breve conversación con Granger que Alex no alcanzó a oír, Madame Máxime (como se llamaba a directora de la academia Beuxbatons) hizo pasar a sus alumnos al interior del castillo, porque a causa de su poca ropa de abrigo (solo vestían una túnica azul de seda) estaban tiritando de frío.

¿Cómo crees que habrán logrado domesticar al dragón? –se preguntaba Stuart mientras entraban.

A los dragones no se les domestica, son muy temperamentales. Debe ser una especie pacífica... o una cría -respondió Alex.

¿Cómo va a ser una cría? –empezó a decir Helen cuando una voz chillona la interrumpió:

¿Habéis visto que palacio más bonito! –exclamó Victoria- ¿Por qué Hogwarts no será así de bonito¡Beuxbatons tiene que ser impresionante!

Helen la miró con desprecio mientras se disponía a sentarse en la mesa, pero se encontró con que con una rapidez asombrosa, Vicky la había quitado la silla y ofrecido a un apuesto chico de Dursmtrang que no parecía entender nada de lo que decía la pequeña, solo miraba admirado la decoración del interior del castillo. La verdad es que los elfos domésticos habían hecho un gran trabajo... Helen resopló indignada y aceptó la silla que le ofreció Stuart, antes de fulminar a su amiga con la mirada. Los alumnos y alumnas de Dursmtrang se habían sentado en la mesa Slytherin, y los de Beuxbatons, que miraban con desprecio todo lo que les rodeaba, en la de Ravenclaw.

Y... esto... se llama... tenedor –decía lentamente Vicky a su nuevo amigo, que se limitaba a responder a todo diciendo "sí, sí" con los ojos muy abiertos- repítelo, a ver si te sale.

Pobre chico –murmuró Helen. La chica de Durmstrang que estaba junto a ella mirando aburrida la comida, la miró.

Yo, Victoria. –decía ahora señalándose a sí misma con ímpetu.

Yo... Marcus –dijo el chico con torpeza.

¡Ah, Marcus, Marcus! –Chilló Vicky-Ya sé como se llama –canturreó alegremente con aire confidente a sus amigas.

La chica que se sentaba al lado de Helen, que más tarde se enteraron de que se llamaba Katrina, la miraba extrañada.

Ya te acostumbrarás, es así siempre, un poquito insoportable –la explicó Helen.

¡No digas eso! –la reprendió la pequeña Avery.

La chica extranjera se rió y dijo con un inglés bastante correcto aunque con un fuerte acento, que Victoria había tenido la mala suerte de escoger al chico que peor inglés hablaba. Marcus entonces la preguntó en su propio idioma que había estado diciendo, y ante la explicación soltó una risa irónica. La conversación entonces cambió de dirección, causado por el interés general del medio de transporte de los chicos de Dursmtrang.

Bueno... costó mucha "trrabajo" de los mejores "adiestrradores" de Europa del Este... –dijo Katrina - No sé como lo consiguieron... pero a veces me "parrece" un poco cruel.

Stuart y Helen escuchaban con atención a Katrina, mientras los hermanos Avery hablaban con Marcus. Alex estaba distraída observando el resto del gran comedor. Todos reían y se lo pasaban bien, exceptuando una mujer que leía una carta ensimismada. La profesora Granger. Alex iba a decirle a sus amigos que mirasen a la mesa de los profesores cuando Helen se levanto bruscamente y se fue ofendida. Victoria había hecho un comentario que no la había gustado, no comprendía el enfado de la chica rubia, y la miraba sorprendida. Alex se levantó y siguió a Helen hacia las mazmorras, tenía que hablar con ella.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy. me atasque un poco con lo de los medios de transporte para los alumnos extranjeros, para que no se repitieran, pero si no os parece buenas ideas, ya sabes, criticas a un botoncito que esta ahi abajo. espero vuestras opiniones :D **


	17. No soy como vosotros

**Ante todo, perdon por la tardanza, ya sabeis, los examenes... **

**Tambien queria comentar que cuando digo que me esfuerzo en hacer los capitulos mas largos se nota una mejoria progresiva, lenta, eso sí. No notareis gran cambio en este chap y en el que viene, pero a partir del 19 yo si la he notado, espero cumplir con vuestras espectativas en lo que a tamaño se refiere. **

**-Boni**: hola! creo que ya esta contestada en la anterior, el 19 creo que tiene como unas 17 o 19 hojas a tamaño 12¿es de tu gusto? ;P en fin, no te obligare a hacerme cosas malas, jaja.

**-KaosBlack:** la verdad es que me estrujé bastante el cerebro para imaginar las entradas de los otros colegios y ahora tambien las pruebas, de aho la razon de mi retraso y mi bloqueo... en fin, espero que te atraiga el rumbo de la historia, de ahora en adelante :D

** -Virgi:** hola! jaja vicky es una satirizacion de una antigua amiga mia, por eso esta tan estereotipada. (es que las chicas asi existen!) las respuestas las vas a enconrtrar en breve, en muy poco tiempo, en este chap algunas...

Weno, sin mas demora...

* * *

"**NO SOY COMO VOSOTROS"**

La puerta estaba cerrada y Alex llamó, precavida, con tres golpes cortos.

Soy yo, Alex¿Puedo pasar?

No obtuvo respuesta, y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta oyó la voz de Helen desde el interior de la habitación.

Adelante.

Helen se encontraba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo fijamente. No parecía muy dispuesta a hablar, así que comenzó haciéndolo Alexandra.

No debes tomarte a mal las tonterías de Vicky. Ella es así... inconstante. Unas veces te dedica todo su tiempo, y otras... te ignora.

¿Como con el DSP?

Eh...

Helen se incorporó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

A ti te lo ha contado ¿verdad? A ti te ha ofrecido pertenecer al grupo... a mi nada

Pero no lo hizo por propia voluntad. –Helen alzó una ceja con incredulidad- verás, como pasamos el verano juntas...

¿Pasasteis el verano juntas? –la interrumpió. -¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Creía que ya lo sabías...

Helen se volvió a tumbar en la cama, pero esta vez se giró y Alex no pudo verla la cara. A pesar de ello siguió hablando, creía que le debía una explicación a su amiga. Se sentó en la cama de Jessica, que era la que estaba más próxima a la de Helen.

Victoria a veces habla demasiado. Una de estas veces me contó lo que era el DSP (por cierto, si alguna vez formamos un grupo secreto, recuérdame que no invitemos a Vicky a ingresar). Y claro, una vez que yo supe la historia consideraron las alternativas que tenían; o se arriesgaban a que yo se lo contara a mi padre u otra persona, o permitían que me uniera a ellos.

O te liquidan –dijo Helen, lo que significaba que estaba escuchando.

Eh... ¿Tu crees que lo hubieran hecho? –preguntó asustada Alex.

Helen se volvió a incorporar, pero esta vez estaba pensativa.

No –dijo seria. –Sería demasiado difícil, estas protegidísima. Nadie se quiere enfrentar a Harry Potter, por mucho que...

¿Por mucho que qué?

Helen dudaba de seguir hablando, pero lo hizo.

¿En que mundo vives? –preguntó, agresiva- Tu padre no es lo que era antes, todos dicen que esta sufriendo un proceso de pérdida de poderes. Se está transformando en un squib.

¿Tú como lo sabes? –preguntó Alex furiosa.

Muy sencillo. El ministerio registra todos los hechizos de Inglaterra, para detectar cuando se hace magia ilegalmente. Si tu padre hubiera hecho magia, el ministerio habría sabido de su paradero, en lugar de no saber ni siquiera si esta muerto o vivo.

¿Crees que mi padre no es capaz de eludir unos simples controles del ministerio?

Sí, claro. No debe ser difícil. Inglaterra esta llena de traficantes de dragones, ladrones de poderes y de invocadores de demonios. Si ellos eluden al ministerio, "el Salvador del mundo mágico" –dijo con una breve expresión de desprecio en sus labios- lo podrá hacer con los ojos cerrados. Pero se trata de... ¿cuánto¿16 años¿Y en 16 años no ha tenido el más mínimo descuido? Tú sabrás mejor que yo de las actividades de tu padre, pero dudo mucho que...

Alex no escuchaba. El apelativo que había usado Helen con su padre la había hecho recordar uno de los miles de sucesos que tuvieron lugar el verano pasado y ella no notó nada. _"El declive del Salvador"... _¡El texto que había leído para el señor Avery hablaba de su padre! Pero no conseguía recordar lo que decía... Alex se puso nerviosa, y a medida de que mas trataba de recordar, mas confuso se volvía todo... Hablaba del declive del Salvador¡Del declive de Harry Potter! Algo de la luna, y de un hombre inmortal... ¡No lo recordaba¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

...supone un gran esfuerzo, imagínate, tener que proteger todo el entorno, la casa, los objetos mágicos, etc para que el ministerio no los detecte... –seguía diciendo Helen, ignorante de que Alex no la estaba escuchando.

Helen, no importa. No importa lo que se diga de mi padre, solo te quiero preguntar una cosa...

Dime.

¿Has leído algo alguna vez en un libro...o un periódico sobre mi padre, que dijera algo de una luna¿O de un hombre inmortal?

Helen la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y respondió que no.

¿Por qué lo dices?

No es nada, ahora me tengo que ir.

¡Alex, espera!

Pero Alex ya se había ido. Corría hacia las clases de pociones, donde, según sus cálculos, Draco Malfoy estaría acabando una clase para los alumnos de 5º. Los alumnos ya salían, y cuando el más rezagado de todos los alcanzó, Alex entró, viendo a su profesor recoger algunas pociones que los chicos habían dejado en las mesas.

¿Necesitas algo, Potter?

Eh... sí. Verá, usted dijo que existía una poción, la poción recordadora, que servía...

Para recordar cosas.

Sí.

Potter, el uso de esa poción esta regulado en los colegios. Si tiene usted alguna intención de tomársela debe comunicármelo.

¿Por qué?

Es un método más para copiar en los exámenes, si se sabe emplear bien. De lo contrario, se podrían recordar muchas cosas excepto las respuestas a las preguntas. Y por supuesto, si intenta prepararla usted... no creo que llegue muy lejos, le provocará amnesia.

Ah... Bueno, yo ya me iba.

Si me dice qué quiere recordar yo podría darle... –dijo el profesor Malfoy, mirándola por primera vez.

No será necesario, profesor. Sólo quería preguntar si entrará en el examen.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos. Alex sabía que había hecho un esfuerzo supremo por mostrase amable con ella, sin soltar uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. ¡Tan extensa explicación no servía para nada!

Gracias –dijo la pequeña lacónicamente y fue a la biblioteca.

¿A que venía ese cambio de actitud de Malfoy? Tal vez la directora Granger le había reprendido por ser demasiado duro con los alumnos.

888888888888888888888888888

Con la cabeza hundida en un grueso tomo de pociones para principiantes, Alex buscaba la receta de la poción recordadora. Tal vez lo que había leído no era importante, tal vez ni siquiera hablase de su padre, pero debía averiguarlo. Mike estaba en otra mesa sentada con una chica de su clase, y escondía de la vista de la señora Pince una bolsa de ranas de chocolate. Cuando la griffindor que se sentaba a su lado se fue, el chico reparó en la presencia de Alex, y la invitó a acercarse.

¿Quieres una rana? –la preguntó en un susurro. La chica la cogió. –Ten cuidado de que Pince no te vea... ¿qué buscabas?

La receta de la poción recordadora.

¿Para que quieres hacerla pudiendo comprarla?

Mi padre no querrá comprarla, y si se la pido a Mipsy se enterará, y se creerá que la quiero para copiar en los exámenes.

¿Y no es para eso? –preguntó Mike sorprendido.

¡No! Es para recordar algo que olvidé.

Bueno, podrías comprarla en un mercado alternativo.

Alex le miraba sin entender.

En griffindor hay un chico al que llaman "El Merodeador" (no se porqué). Trabaja como aprendiz en sortilegios Weasley, con los tíos de Thomas, los gemelos. Aprende mucho de ellos, y consigue filtrar las bromas mágicas al colegio librándose de Filch. Si consigo reunirte con él, podrás pedirle lo que necesitas, aunque no será barato.

No tengo problemas con el dinero -dijo Alex interesada.

Mike había empezado a decir algo, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas porque madame Pince empezó a gritar con los ojos fuera de las órbitas:

¡Pero que poca vergüenza, Stevenson¡Comiendo en la biblioteca¡Fuera, fuera!

Una de las ranas de chocolate había saltado por el pasillo mientras Mike hablaba con la Slytherin, y la bibliotecaria la había visto. Los dos niños salieron corriendo, huyendo del mar humor de la mujer, cada uno hacia su sala común.

8888888888888888888888

En la habitación de las chicas, Vicky contaba sin descanso sus aventuras y desventuras con los alumnos de Durmstrang, que tan amigos se habían hecho de su hermano y su pandilla. Ahora mismo se encontraban en la sala común, con los chicos y chicas de los cursos altos, hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, decía Vicky. Se notaba que rebosaba orgullo al ser la única chica de curso menos a 4º a la que hablaban.

Helen estudiaba, y se alegró cuando vio entrar a Alex por la puerta. Victoria se despidió, había quedado con una de las chicas de la pandilla de su hermano, para opinar sobre su traje de gala (se susurraba por todos los pasillos que este año se celebraría un baile, y todas las chicas de más de catorce años estaban muy emocionadas). Alex vio su oportunidad de coger el espejo de doble sentido para hablar con su padre,. Y llevárselo a un lugar donde estuviera a solas, pero Helen la interceptó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

Antes te fuiste sin darme ninguna explicación. ¿Qué pasó?

Tenia que ir a la biblioteca...

Claro... –dijo la chica rubia incrédula.

¡Es verdad! –contestó Alex ofendida.

Me tienes que terminar de contar lo del DSP –dijo Helen muy rápido.- Antes no me interesaba pero ahora... Victoria se pasa todo el día dándose aires de superioridad, y no quiero tener la sensación de que ella sabe algo que yo no.

No creo que sepa mucho. No es lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer con la boca cerrada, no creo que la cuenten nada. Pero aún así... es que no sé mucho, nada me lo han dicho claramente, todo lo tengo que deducir yo misma. Creo que intentan acabar con todos los hijos de muggles, hacer un... ¿cómo era esa palabra? Saneamiento de la sociedad.

Alex esperaba que Helen se escandalizara, pero se limitó a mirarla pensativa. Cuando se oyen cosas como: maltrato a elfos domésticos, muerte a los sangre sucia o Harry Potter apesta en Sytherin nadie se escandaliza. Miran con indiferencia, se quedan pensativos o incluso si es algo realmente novedoso se vitorea al autor de la frase. Helen no iba a ser la excepción.

No me sorprende –dijo simplemente.- ¿Entonces?

¿Entonces que?

¿Entrarás?

¡No¿Cómo puedes creer que voy siquiera a pensarlo? –Alex entonces creyó entender lo que pensaba y vio necesario explicar algunos puntos- Va en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado, y mis propios principios.

Después de todo, eres una Potter.

Exacto. Aunque todo el mundo piense que me debería avergonzar apellidarme así...

Helen no dijo nada.

Creéis que soy como vosotros. Solo porque esté en Slytherin, pero no. ¿Por qué me han ofrecido entrar en el DSP? Se supone que mi familia es enemiga a todas esas creencias¿Por qué voy yo a ser distinta¿por qué me consideráis una de los vuestros¡Yo no soy inhumana, no tengo menos alma que un dementor, no abuso de aquellos seres que son más débiles para sentirme superior!... No soy como vosotros.

Helen la observaba. No había furia en su mirada, ni dejaba transparentar ninguno de los sentimientos que cualquier otra persona albergaría después de haber oído el arrebato de Alex. Alex había dicho que los Slytherin eran inhumanos, los despreciaba, y ella misma no se consideraba uno de ellos. Y tras haber oído eso, Helen simplemente callaba. Callaba y observaba a Alex con una expresión inescrutable.

Ya lo he notado. Yo siempre lo he sabido... que no eres como Victoria. Soy observadora. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Vas a entrar en el DSP?

Alex esta vez se quedó callada. Tenía la sensación de que había dicho demasiadas cosas, y agradecía que hubiera sido la comprensiva Helen la que la hubiera tenido que oír desfogarse.

Verás, Alex. Yo creo que deberías entrar, porque en cualquiera de las alternativas, saldrás ganando. Si te das cuenta de que ellos representan tu causa, habrás tomado la decisión correcta. Si te das cuenta de que aborreces todo lo que ves, podrás destruir esa asociación desde dentro.

Alex nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

De todas formas es pronto para decidir, Alex, sólo tienes 12 años. Me juego a que los que controlan el grupo del DSP no son niños. Aplaza la decisión todo lo que puedas.

Pero una vez que tome una decisión no habrá vuelta atrás. –objetó Alex.

Ese es el riesgo –dijo Helen tranquila. Ella siempre estaba tranquila. –Por ello aplaza la decisión todo el tiempo posible- repitió. -Y pide opinión a los adultos... controlando tus palabras, claro.

¿Qué¡Imagina lo que diría mi padre! –se escandalizó Alex- Que ni loca se me ocurra formar parte de algo parecido, y que le diga los nombres de aquellos que se encuentran dentro... y sus direcciones.

Helen se rió y la preguntó, intrigada:

Por cierto... ¿cómo conseguiste que tu padre te diera permiso para ir a pasar el verano en casa de Vicky?

Pues... le engañé. –Helen abrió mucho los ojos- No exactamente mentirle, simplemente... él oyó mal y yo no le saqué de su error.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Victoria y las demás chicas.

¿Interrumpimos? –dijo entre risas- ¿Por qué no habéis subido a la sala común¿Estabais muy ocupadas contándoos secretitos? Lleváis aquí toda la tarde...

Sí, exactamente. Alex me estaba diciendo que le gusta un chico –dijo jovialmente Helen.

¿A si? –preguntó interesadísima Vicky.

¡No¡Helen, no seas mentirosa!

El resto de la noche lo pasaron entre las risas de Helen, las súplicas de Vicky a que la informaran de lo que habían hablado en su ausencia y la cara enrojecida de rubor de Alex, que se negaba decir que ningún chico la gustase (lo que por otra parte era cierto).

888888888888888888888

Al entrar en la clase Kevin Kenton le había hecho algunas señas a Alex para hacer el trabajo juntos, a lo que la chica le ignoró. No le caía nada bien ese Ravenclaw, era el chico mas estúpido que había tenido la desgracia de conocer nunca. Se sentó con oto de los chicos de esa casa.

Cuando acabó la clase de transformaciones la directora Granger les hizo quedarse unos segundos más para darles una noticia.

Mañana recibiremos en Hogwarts a los poseedores de la Vista, que examinarán a todos los alumnos. Se probará a los estudiantes sin llevar ningún tipo de orden por sexo, edad, casa o curso –decía la profesora Granger. –Espero que en todo momento seáis respetuosos con ellos, porque de la mayoría puedo decir que no son farsantes. La Vista, que esperemos que ninguno de vosotros tengáis, es un don muy duro y... bueno, ya lo veréis cuando lleguen los profetas.

Es lo mismo que dijo mi padre cuando hablamos de La Vista –dijo Alex a su compañero de mesa, un chico de Ravenclaw, mientras salían.

Thomas y Mike la estaban esperando, y la separaron del resto de los Slytherin cogiendola del brazo. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

Mike me contó lo que habasteis en la biblioteca. –Dijo Thomas.

Y tenemos una gran noticia que darte –continuó Mike.

Podrás reunirte con "el merodeador" mañana por la noche...

¡Y tendrá preparada tu poción!

Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo ensayando su discurso. Alex sin embargo no estaba impresionada. Thomas se debió de dar cuenta, porque matizó:

Suele tardar una o dos semanas.

Bueno, es una suerte tener influencias como vosotros -dijo alegre Alexandra.

Mañana a las 11, en la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Pero eso es después de lo permitido...

Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta –dijo simplemente Thomas.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui nuestro capitulo de hoy. habia pensado, dado mi innegable retraso en publicar capitulos, poner al principio de cada nuevo capitulo el ultimo parrafo del anterior, para que no os perdais al leerlo. me decis que os parece la idea ¿va?. Chao, enviad reviews!**  



	18. Excursiones a medianoche

**nimphadora weasley: **Hola! bueno, quiza sea un poco mala con harry, en este fic va a sufrir bastante el pobre chico, pero todo tiene su razon de ser... espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Agus y moony:** Hola! me alegro de que te guste el fic! tuve en cuenta tu peticion y en muy pocos capitulos (de hecho, en el capitulo 21) ya veras participacion de los personajes antiguos, aunque es normal en este fic que sus intervenciones sean pequeñas, espero que te guste.

y sobre la identidad del merodeador... tendras que esperar un poco mas para averiguarla! pero bueno, aqui traigo otro chap que espero que te guste. besossss

**En el chap anterior... **

_"-Podras reunirte con el merodeador mañana por la noche a las 11, en la estatua de la bruja tuerta._

_-Pero eso es despues de lo permitido _

_-Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta..."_

**

* * *

**

**EXCURSIONES A MEDIANOCHE**

A la mañana siguiente, todas las miradas estaban fijas en el cáliz de fuego, que chisporroteaba con un fuego azulado tras haber metido tres de las alumnas de Beuxbatons sus nombres en el interior.

-¿Alguno de Slytherin ha echado su nombre? –preguntó Stuart al llegar.

-No –dijo una chica de 4º curso- Sólo un presuntuoso de Griffindor.

Alex se sentó y empezó a comer sin mucha hambre. Oía a sus compañeros hablar sobre la próxima visita de los poseedores de la Vista, que todos esperaban con una mezcla de ansiedad y temor. Más tarde, en clase de pociones Matthew Lupin, prefecto de Griffindor, fue a buscar a Alexandra, que se pudo ir tras enseñar el chico un justificante a Malfoy.

-¿Adonde debo ir? –dijo la chica al ver que subían escaleras arriba.

-Te conduciré hasta el aula de adivinación. Tú nunca has estado allí¿verdad?

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Alex temiéndose la respuesta.

-Bueno, han escogido unos cuantos alumnos de cada casa, ahora los verás, os van a hacer las pruebas de adivinación ahora.

-¿Ahora? Pero es injusto¿por qué a mí primero?

-No te preocupes, -dijo Matthew apaciguador- Cuanto más tranquila vayas mejor.

-¿Dónde está esa clase? –preguntó la slytherin cambiando de tema.

-En el último piso.

La pequeña suspiró y siguió subiendo escaleras. Cuando creía que ya no podría seguir subiendo más ya habían llegado a un rellano donde no había ninguna puerta, pero sí algunos alumnos, dispersos por la sala. Matt se fue y la trampilla se abrió en ese momento, y por una escalerilla bajó una chica. "¡El siguiente!" se oyó a través del agujero, y un chico subió hecho un manojo de nervios. Los que se habían quedado abajo interrogaban a la chica sobre en qué consistía la prueba, pero ella se limitó a negar varias veces con la cabeza sin decir nada y bajó del piso apresuradamente, seguida de miradas de desdén de los que allí seguían.

Alex localizó a Thomas recostado tranquilamente sobre el último escalón y se sentó junto a él.

-¡No te había visto! –exclamó él.

-¿Qué tal?

-Genial, me libré de historia de la magia. ¿Y tú?

-Pociones.

-No te puedes quejar... Pero me refería a si estás nerviosa o algo.

-No –mintió la niña.

-Yo tampoco. Sé que detectarán algo –añadió en un susurro él.

-¿En ti? –preguntó la chica escéptica.

-No me gusta hablar de eso. –dijo el niño haciendo un mohín. -la gente no reacciona bien ante los dones.

-¿Los dones? –Alex se reía abiertamente.

-Vale, no te lo creas si no quieres. –dijo ofendido Thomas. –pero yo sé lo que veo.

-¿Y qué ves?

-Cosas... No son de tu incumbencia.

-Pues vale.

-Pues eso.

De repente, Thomas dio una pequeña sacudida y su cabeza cayó inerte sobre su cuello, como si se hubiese desmayado.

-Thomas, no hagas el idiota –advirtió la chica. -¿Thomas?

El chico parecía no oír, y cuando Alex iba a pedir ayuda, levantó la cabeza. Pero no parecía normal, miraba al frente con la mirada perdida y empezó a decir con voz ronca:

-Sucederá... cuando se oculte el último rayo de sol tras las montañas... esta noche...

-Thomas, deja ya de hacer tonterías que no me lo estoy creyendo.

-Y aquellos que nunca creyeron verán cumplidas sus peores pesadillas...

-Thomas, para ya, me estás asustando –dijo la chica-

-Las voces nunca oídas, y siempre silenciadas se alzarán para decir...

-¿Qué dirán? –preguntó la muchacha intrigada, sin saber que el chico en trance no podía oírla.

-¡Que eres una inocente! –gritó el chico volviendo a enfocar la vista y retorciéndose en el suelo de la risa.

La Slytherin resopló y se retiró la vista del bromista, que empezó a pedirla que no se enfadara. Entonces le tocó subir a él, y Alex notó que solo quedaba ella y otra chica. "¿Cómo he podido ser tan ingenua?" se recriminaba la chica. Algo en la forma de hablar de Thomas le resultaba tan familiar... esas palabras tan sencillas que decían tanto pero a la vez decían tan poco... tenia la sensación de haberlo oído antes. Así que eso era una profecía...

Thomas bajó y la chica que estaba esperando subió con aire de aburrimiento. El Griffindor se acercó entonces a Alex e insistió sobre si se había pasado con la broma, porque la chica no parecía reaccionar a estímulos externos. Miraba al frente con expresión taciturna.

-Alex... ¿Estás ahí?

La chica no respondía, pero Thomas no veía correcto dejarla sola.

-Lo de antes... ¿era una profecía? –preguntó la pequeña de repente.

-Eh... no, lo he fingido.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –exclamó ella- ¿pero como sabes que las profecías son así?

-Pues no se... hay muchos libros sobre profecías y todas son así... –dijo el chico preocupado.

-¿Las profecías se escriben? –preguntó la muchacha.

-Pues depende... ni idea. Si el que las oye quiere escribirlas... sí, claro. –dijo el griffindor dudoso.

-Ah...

-¡Siguiente! –dijo de repente una voz sobresaltando a Alex.

La niña miró alrededor, y se encontró con que sólo quedaba ella. Intentó acallar sus temores y subió las escaleras con determinación tras despedirse con un gesto leve de cabeza de Thomas.

La buhardilla estaba escasamente iluminada, con algunas velas repartidas por el suelo. La sorprendió el mobiliario de la clase, ignoraba que pudieran existir algunas que en lugar de mesas y sillas tuviesen cojines y sillones. Tres sombras se intuían al fondo de la clase, y Alex se acercó. La primera era una mujer a la que había reconocido, la directora Granger, algo que no la gustó. Junto a ella, sentada con aire místico, estaba una mujer de grandes ojos (¿O quizá ese efecto lo conseguían sus horrorosas gafas?) que la ponía nerviosa, y junto a esta un hombre semioculto en sombras. De él sólo podía ver sus ojos violetas, ojos de un color tan inusual como hechizante. Cuando juzgó que llevaba demasiado tiempo observándolos apartó la vista, mirando a la directora, que había empezado a hablar:

-Esta es Sybill Trelawney, antigua profesora de Hogwarts de adivinación. Y él es Kurt Brokehurst, ellos son los que te examinarán.

-Bien querida, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Trelawney con tono lejano, fantasmal.

-Creía que era usted vidente -murmuró la pequeña, ganándose las miradas de reproche de las dos mujeres.

-Srta Granger, creo conveniente que nos deje usted a solas, la pequeña Potter se debe sentir incómoda. –intervino Brokehurst con un susurro grave.

Hermione Granger se fue tras una última mirada de advertencia a la chica. Sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos, sabía que los ojos violeta de Brokehurst la intimidarían.

-Oh¡Potter! Hija del Salvador, supongo –dijo Trelawney sin perder la compostura.

-Sí.

-Oh, yo conocí a tu padre, era alumno mío... gran chico, aunque no ha terminado muy bien¿verdad?. Por supuesto, yo sabía que su futuro sería negro (a pesar de que nadie me escuchaba cuando lo advertía), pero siempre tuve la esperanza de errar mis predicciones. -cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos de la chica cambió rápidamente de tema- Bueno, no hay muchos antecedentes de profetas en tu familia, ni siquiera en la materna, por lo tanto no te daré falsas esperanzas... Es muy poco probable que poseas El Don. Dime pequeña¿alguna vez has sentido que sabías algo antes de que pasara?

-No... solo lo normal, a veces tengo intuiciones.

-¿Has tenido alguna "intuición" al entrar aquí? –Trelawney seguía preguntando mientras Brokehurst se limitaba a mirar a la niña de manera inquisidora. A Alex a veces se le escapaban pequeñas miradas a los ojos violetas del hombre, pero al ver que él la miraba a ella apartaba la vista avergonzada.

-¿A que se refiere? -preguntó muy formal a la estrafalaria mujer. El descaro ya no era necesario puesto que Granger no estaba presente, Brokehurst se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y Alex también se percató de que él notó el cambio en su comportamiento.

-¿Qué sentiste al entrar en este aula? –preguntó Brokehurst con su grave voz.

-Nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Nosotros no te inspiramos ninguna sensación? –insistió el hombre.

Alex iba a decir que no, pero enseguida recapacitó. Se encontraba ante un hombre que parecía leer sus pensamientos y además si mentía en la prueba nunca llegaría a saber si realmente tenía alguna dote adivinatoria.

-Sí.

-Dime –dijo él pacientemente.

-Me sentí... Como si no estuviera segura. Como si ustedes quisieran dañarme.

-Oh, pequeña, eso suele ocurrir a menudo –dijo la vidente sonriendo. Él, en cambio, seguía con expresión imperturbable. –Pero tranquila, no podrás estar más segura en ningún otro sitio.

El examen continuó con preguntas sencillas de responder. Si había sufrido alguna vez un desmayo, si había algún período de tiempo en el que no recordase lo que había hecho, si algún sueño había significado mas de lo que parecía...

-Bueno, pues ya puedes irte –dijo la mujer.

-Tengo una pregunta –recordó Alex en aquel momento. –Alguna vez he visto lo que he reconocido como... augurios.

Brokehurst parecía que iba a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por la repentina excitación de su compañera.

-¡Augurios¿Te interesa ese tema? Yo los enseñaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts (antes de que determinada ex – alumna juzgara innecesarias mis clases) –añadió con rencor- muchos alumnos se pusieron en contacto conmigo cuando acabaron sus estudios agradeciéndome todos mis valiosos consejos les impidieron cometer errores. Los augurios están al alcance de cualquiera, aunque no posea La Vista.

-Es que leí en un libro que...

-No creas lo que ves –interrumpió Brokehurst. Trelawney le miró levemente ofendida y él escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras- No digo que los augurios no existan, simplemente que nosotros podemos verlos donde no hay.

Alex recordó que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho Granger, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Me puedo ir ya?

-Sí –respondió la mujer. El hombre se limitó a mirarla inquisitivamente con sus ojos violetas hasta que salió.

88888888888888888888888888888888

-¿Todavía estás aquí? –preguntó la Slytherin cuando vio a Thomas esperándola.

-Sí. ¿Por qué Granger no ha estado presente en tu entrevista?

-Porque Brokehurst le ha dicho que nos dejara a solas.

-Uh... –dijo Thomas con tono guasón- Seguramente quería seducirte... ¡Ah, no, que Trelawney estaba allí también! –se interrumpió en su broma al recordar ese detalle.

Alex sacudió la cabeza ante el comentario tonto del griffindor y bajó las escaleras sin esperarle, aunque él rápidamente la alcanzó.

-Pues no te imaginas lo que te has perdido. ¿Sabías que Trelawney daba clases a Hermione Granger en Hogwarts? A tu padre entonces y a mi tío también. ¡Pues Granger abandonó su clase en mitad del curso! Decía que era una farsante.

-Algo de razón si que tenía. A mi también me ha dado esa impresión.

-Pues se han puesto a discutir y a lanzarse indirectas durante toda la sesión. Pero debieron descubrir que no es una farsante, porque si no Granger no la habría invitado a venir. Así que mi sesión ha sido una locura, las dos mujeres criticándose y Brokehurst mirándome, sin abrir la boca.

-Conmigo sí que ha hablado.

-A las chicas os debe de tener predilección –rió el chico. –Esos ojos... daban miedo.

-Oh¡son unos ojos preciosos!

-Sí, claro –dijo Thomas irónico. –tanto como el rostro de un dementor. Son ojos... malignos.

Alexandra bufó ante la opinión del chico, divertida.

-¡Que tonterías dices!... De todas formas, agradezco que Granger no estuviera.

-Te cae mal¿verdad? –afirmó Thomas. –¿Por qué? –preguntó dando a entender que para él era imposible concebir esa idea.

-Porque sí.

-Pero dame una razón de verdad.

Alex la buscaba, pero para su frustración no la encontraba. Thomas la miraba presionándola.

-¡No lo sé! –explotó enfadada. –simplemente no me inspira confianza... me parece hipócrita.

-Dale una oportunidad¿quieres? Eres la hija de su mejor amigo, y su ahijada. Nadie te debería inspirar más confianza.

Habían llegado a un pasillo que llevaba a una torre. Thomas se despidió de una sorprendida Alex y tomó ese camino. La chica siguió bajando pensando en cual sería la localización de la sala común de los griffindors. Tanto tiempo durmiendo en las mazmorras la había hecho pensar que todas las casas tenían su sala común bajo el nivel del suelo, y el imaginarse que no era así la llenó de envidia. ¿Se levantarían los griffindors todos los días con los rayos del Sol filtrándose por su ventana? En ese caso¿por qué los Slytherin debían estar en las oscuras y frías mazmorras? Los slytherin eran superiores a los alumnos de las demás casas, todo el mundo lo decía... ¿por qué vivían recluidos allí abajo? Salazar Slytherin lo había dispuesto de esa manera, pero aún así... ¡Era injusto! Y sobre lo que había dicho Thomas... a su pesar debía reconocer que tenía razón y que quizá la joven directora merecía un buen trato.

Sumida en sus pensamientos llegó a su sala común sin darse cuenta, donde encontró a los chicos y chicas del DSP allí reunidos. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la biblioteca, no le apetecía hablar con ellos, pero Victoria la vio y la llamó.

-¡Alex! –Vicky se acercó corriendo- ¿qué tal la entrevista¿Han visto algo?

-¡Que va! Eso yo ya lo sabía. –Alex miró alrededor y no vio a Helen. ¿Se había vuelvo a enfadar con Vicky? -¿Dónde está Helen?

-Pues entrevistándose con los profetas.

Alex abrió mucho los ojos.

-Sí, la llamaron poco después de ti. –explicó la pequeña Avery. –Pero ¿que tal en la prueba¿es difícil?

-No, solo tienes que ser sincera y responder a las preguntas que te hacen. Aunque a veces creo que lo hacen como método de distracción mientras leen tu mente como un libro abierto.

Victoria soltó una exclamación.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Yo creo que sí.

-Por cierto, antes de que venga Helen... -comenzó Vicky cambiando de tema- eres muy afortunada. Te hemos conseguido una cita con Morgan, ya sabes, que se encarga del DSP. Se ha mostrado muy interesada en conocerte... ¡es un gran honor! Así podrás decidir definitivamente si te unes o no a nosotros –concluyó, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eh...

-La influencia de los Avery te ha ayudado bastante¿por qué no admitirlo? Así que no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Alex se estaba empezando a agobiar ante la insistencia de Victoria. ¡No podía pedirle una respuesta tan rápido!

-Es esta noche, mi hermano se encargará de sacarnos a escondidas a Hogsmeade. ¡Nadie se dará cuenta¿No te parece osadísimo? Estamos en 2º y ya podemos salir del castillo por las noches –empezó a reír.

-¿Esta noche? No puedo.

-Ya te he dicho que no nos verá ningún profesor –insistió la chica de pelo castaño.

-Si no es por eso, es que ya tengo planes.

-¿Esta noche¿Después de la hora permitida? –Victoria estaba escéptica- Y supongo que no podrás cambiarlos...

-No, lo siento.

-¿No te referirás a estudiar, o leer, o algo así? Porque eso se puede aplazar.

-¡No, Vicky¡He quedado!

-¿Has quedado¿Y por qué tenía que ser hoy? –Se preguntó la chica con desesperación. Pero después, al pensar en lo que había dicho su amiga, su tono de voz se volvió meloso-¿Y con quién has quedado¿Con un chico? –preguntó canturreando.

-¡No, Victoria, no empieces! –exclamó Alex.

Victoria iba a seguir hablando, pero se vio interrumpida por una chica que pasó furiosa junto a ella, ignorándola, yendo como una exhalación hacia el dormitorio femenino. Era Helen.

-Pues al final no había hecho falta hablar a escondidas de Helen –comentó Alex.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Alex y Victoria discutían en silencio, gesticulando en la puerta de su propio dormitorio, para ver quien debía de entrar primero. Ninguna quería enfrentarse a una Helen furibunda. Al final Alex abrió la puerta y empujó a su amiga al interior, que esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa ante la chica rubia. Helen se limitó a mirar fríamente a sus compañeras y a preguntarlas que querían.

-¿Qué tal te fue el examen de adivinación? –preguntó Alex.

Helen resopló.

-No tengo la Vista.

Vicky y Alex se miraron.

-Y se supone que eso es una mala noticia ¿o qué? –dijo Vicky.

-Yo sabía que no tengo la Vista, no me han dicho nada nuevo.

-¿Entonces por qué estas así? –preguntó Vicky, que no entendía nada.

Un gran silencio precedió la contestación de Helen.

-No es nada.

Una idea empezó a formarse en la cabeza de Alex.

-¡Ellos también lo han visto¡Que te vas a morir! Te lo han dicho ¿verdad? Y a ellos les crees y a mí no.

Vicky y Helen la miraban con la boca abierta. Cuando asimilaron lo que habían oído Victoria empezó a reír con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo con voz entrecortada: "Ya... está otra vez... con eso de los... augurios".

-No digas tonterías, Alex, no me voy a morir. Y ahora me voy a ir a la biblioteca, que tengo mucho trabajo.

Alex se quedó a solas con Vicky, que seguía riendo. La hija de Harry cogió a su amiga con determinación y se dispuso a llevarla hacia la biblioteca, porque Helen no les había aclarado nada.

-¿Pero para qué vamos a ir¡Si en la biblioteca no se puede hablar! –protestaba mientras la otra chica la arrastraba.

Una vez que habían llegado se encontraron con la biblioteca vacía.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Alex.

Pasaron entre las estanterías, repletas de libros, mirando a ver si la chica rubia se encontraba entre ellas. La sñra Pince las vigilaba con gesto hosco, y para disimular Alex cogió un libro de la estantería al azar. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio el título: _"Qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor"_

_88888888888888888888888888888888 _

-¿Ves como no teníamos que haber ido? –iba diciendo Victoria. –Helen siempre hace lo que quiere, sin contar con nosotras. A veces dudo que nos considere sus amigas. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo una vez Jessica? Que Mariam le dijo que cuando iba a encontrarse con su novio Adam oyó como Karen le decía a Elizabeth que una vez escuchó a Helen contarle a Stuart que yo había desvelado un secreto suyo, de Jessi. No se como se atreve a insinuar que yo...

Alex caminaba sin escuchar el parloteo incansable de su amiga. Pensaba en el peso adicional que llevaba en su mochila, el libro de los augurios, que en un descuido de Madame Pince había deslizado a su mochila. Dudaba mucho que estuviese en la estantería correcta, lo más seguro es que alguno de los estudiantes mayores lo hubiera sacado de la sección Prohibida y no lo hubiera dejado en su sitio.

- ...y le fue infiel¿te lo puedes creer¿por qué un chico tan feo iba a arriesgarse a perder a su novia? Con la suerte que tuvo de haberla conseguido... Lo que no me llegué a enterar fue con quién... ¿tú que crees?

-¿Eh?... Diane, seguro –inventó Alex sobre la marcha.

Victoria adoptó una actitud pensativa. La acusación lanzada a bocajarro por Alex debía tener sentido. "¡claro!" exclamó "¿cómo no lo he pensado antes?" .

En el año y medio que llevaba Alex en Slytherin, había aprendido a pensar como ellos. Para un Slytherin, lo más importante es la honra, el orgullo familiar, y por consiguiente, la sangre. La clase mas baja son los muggles, por encima de ellos están los elfos domésticos. Un escalón por encima se situaban los duendes, los squibs y los hufflepuff. Los Griffindors son superiores a los hufflepuff, y los ravenclaw superiores a ambos. Los slytherin, por supuesto, superiores a todos. Pero dentro de sus propia casa también hay distinciones. Había familias arruinadas, que fueron grandes en su tiempo, pero que estaban acabadas, como la de Diane Wilkes, de 4º curso. Ese hecho convertía a Diane en el blanco de muchos rumores y desprecio de sus compañeros. También estaban (algo menos marginados) los hijos de traficantes de sustancias extrañas y criaturas mágicas, y aquellos que tienen una "oveja descarriada" en su familia, como Jessica, cuya hermana se fugó de casa con un muggle ese último verano. Desde entonces Jessica no podía pavonearse ante todos, y aunque llevaba el asunto con dignidad, a menudo tenia que agachar la cabeza por la vergüenza. En la capa superior se encontraban aquellos de grandes familias, descendientes de grandes linajes, de los mortífagos. Los Avery, los Nott, los Parkinson... Elliot Snape también tenía su buena posición, aunque ganada por sus propios medios. Todo esto Alex lo aprendió por sí mima, aunque también ayudó la charla de hora y media que le dio John Avery sobre el tema, tan despreciable como aburrida.

"Las grandes familias se están extinguiendo" dijo una vez. "¿qué fue de los Black? Todos muertos. ¿los Malfoy? Draco Malfoy cada vez se ablandaba más por la influencia de la directora Granger y Severus Snape. ¿Y los Lestange, los Dolohov?" su tono de melancolía hacía que Alex se apenara por él, por encontrarse en un mundo que no fue hecho a su medida. Vivían en un mundo mágico donde el racismo acababa día tras día, donde las grandes familias oscuras estaban mal vistas socialmente, estaban viendo el ocaso de los Slytherin.

En todo caso, de cualquier problema que surgiera en la casa de las mazmorras se le culpaba a Diane Wilkes, o a Jessica, o a cualquier otro de familia deshonrada. Nadie se quejaría. Diane lo aceptaría (porque si no sabría las consecuencias) y todos proseguirían sus vidas tranquilos, en un mundo que cambiaba continuamente mientras los Slytherin mantienen inalterables sus costumbres...

888888888888888888888888888888

Alex se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin, fingiendo hacer deberes. Su mirada estaba pendiente del reloj, y sus sentidos alerta. Los alumnos poco a poco iban subiendo a sus habitaciones, y al cabo de un rato la pandilla de John (Vicky incluida) ya se había ido a su cita con la tal Morgan, en Hogsmeade. Cuando la sala se vació, Alex, que se había fingido dormida, recogió su capa de invisibilidad de debajo de su mochila y salió cubriéndose con ella.

Cruzó pasillos, atravesó clases para atajar y subió escaleras. Mientras caminaba vio a Mattew Lupin salir de una de las clases de las mazmorras¿qué secreto tenía?. Esquivando a los profesores y prefectos que vagaban por los pasillos había llegado enfrente de la estatua de la buja tuerta, pero no había nadie. Miró a izquierda, derecha, y al no haber nadie se quitó la capa que las escondía entre las sombras. Se estaba empezando a preocupar, pensando que los chicos griffindor la habían tendido una trampa, cuando oyó que alguien la chistaba a sus espaldas.

Tras la estatua de la bruja tuerta se encontraba un chico que tiró de la pequeña Slytherin hasta el interior de lo que parecía un pasillo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Dónde estamos? Estamos en el lugar físico de mi negocio, pequeña, en mi guarida. Es un pasadizo que lleva a... no te lo diré, no me fío demasiado de los Slytherin. De todas maneras está bloqueado. Por mí.

El chico encendió entonces su varita y a su alrededor Alex pudo ver montones de frasquitos, amuletos y pergaminos, clasificados con etiquetas que brillaban. El griffindor dejó un momento a la pequeña que observara extasiada a su alrededor antes de volver a hablar.

-¡Pero que mala ecuación la mía¡Si no me he presentado! Mi nombre lo dejaré para más adelante, las niñas bonitas me podéis llamar "El merodeador". -Hizo una reverencia caricaturesca- Mi misión es apartar a los estudiantes de este colegio del tedio y aburrimiento... en este rincón tengo material suficiente para aprobar sin estudiar, para gastar bromas amistosas y crueles, para triunfar entre el sexo opuesto... aunque no creo que tú lo necesites. –dijo guiñándola un ojo. ¿Eran imaginaciones de Alex o el chico la tiraba indirectas descaradamente?

El chico no iba enmascarado, pero Alex tuvo la certeza de que cuando saliera de allí no podría recordar su rostro.

-¿Por qué te haces llamar "merodeador"? –preguntó intrigada, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Los merodeadores fueron antiguos alumnos de este colegio. Pero no unos alumnos cualquiera –explicó, con voz soñadora- eran los mayores alborotadores que ha habido y habrá. Su único objetivo era la diversión; sus medios, cualquiera, aunque conllevara romper normas y además... buenos estudiantes. Carismáticos, divertidos, buenos deportistas eran... ídolos.

-Ajá... –dijo aburrida la chica.

-Sí. Yo una vez tuve el honor de conocer a uno de ellos. –dijo el chico rebosante de orgullo. –Bueno, me han dicho que lo que buscas es una poción.

-Sí¿la tienes?

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó el chico- la duda ofende.

Con una floritura de la mano, sacó de entre su túnica un pequeño frasco. Se lo entregó a la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el precio?

-Un beso.

La chica enarcó una ceja.

-Es broma –dijo el chico entre risas – es regalo de la casa. Junto a esto –dijo mostrando una rosa que cambiaba de color cada pocos segundo que apareció entre sus dedos.

-¿Intentas conquistarme con trucos de magia barata? –preguntó Alex divertida –bueno, debo irme. Gracias por la poción.

-Siempre tan hostiles las chicas Slytherin... por eso me gustáis tanto –oyó decir al chico mientras salía.

Emprendió el camino de regreso con menos cuidado que la ida, porque era tardísimo y el pasillo estaba desierto. En la mano llevaba la rosa cambiante que tuvo que reconocer que era preciosa, y pensando en los planes que tenia con la poción estuvo a punto de chocar con dos figuras que hablaban y caminaban en sentido contrario.

-Sólo he notado algún signo profético en una chica de slytherin... ya tomé medidas. En la hija de Harry y Erica no. Es muy perspicaz, pero sólo eso. Por cierto... me sorprende la relación que hay entre vosotras.

-Me odia, te lo aseguro. ¿No lo has visto? Igualita a Erica.

-No te odia, Hermione. Simplemente tiene celos.

-¿Celos?

-Sí, nunca antes había tenido que compartir a su padre con nadie, y ahora descubre que tú mantienes tan buena relación con él como ella misma.

Alexandra se paró a escuchar. ¡Granger y Brokehurst estaban hablando de ella!

-¿Y que debería hacer¿esperar a que madure?

Granger se interrumpió cuando Brokehurst, se paró, con gesto de concentración.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, mejor sigamos hablando en tu despacho.

Alex se asustó. ¿Brokehurst había notado su presencia? En ese caso debía esperar un buen castigo. Volvió a su sala común con el alma en los pies. Brokehurst había hablado de ella como si se tratara de una niña inmadura con una perreta injustificada contra su madrina. Igual que Thomas. ¿Todo el mundo pensaba eso? Llegó hasta su habitación, deseando tumbarse en la cama y olvidarse de todo. Pero la luz se encendió y los ojos azules de Helen tan fríos como el hielo la reprendieron silenciosamente:

-¿Dónde has estado?

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el chap de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado... tanto si es asi como si no, ya sabeis R&R :D...  
**


	19. Atacado

**kaos black: **Holas! erica odiaba a hermione por lo que cualquier slytherin la odiaria. es sangre sucia, es griffindor, es demasiado buena estudiante, y ademas esta celosa de lo cerca que esta hermione de Harry cuando ella no se puede acercar ni a 3 pasos sin que la critiquen...

la identidad del merodeador es algo pronto para aclararla...spero haberte sido de ayuda, xaoo besillos

**Alexia Riddle:** wenas! bueno, en azkaban yo actualizo cada 4 capitulos, algunas veces ira alli mas adelantado, y otras aqui. yo procuro que no haya mucha diferencia... y sobre hermione y malfoy... hay algunas pistas d en q acabara la historia, dentro de poco se volveran mas evidentes. xao besoss**  
**

**Meloo:** hola! siempre es bueno tener mas lectores, espero que la historia te siga gustando! xao besitoss**  
**

**Agus y Moony:** wolass. creo que al fin encontre la medida correcta para los chaps, jaja ha costado un poco de tiempo! hum... kien sospechas que es el merodeador? bueno, puedes guardartelo si quieres, pronto lo averiguareis, y sabras si has acertado, chaooo besossss

**Tenshi Lain: **wenas! me alegro de que te guste la historia! el merodeador pronto sabreis quien es, y el DSP tambien... el dsp es la trama principal de la historia, aunque no lo parezca...

**bueno, que sepais que estoy contentisima de la acogida de este ultimo chap, espero que este os guste tanto... besos a todos y a leer!**

**en el ultimo chap...  
**_despues del encuentro con el merodeador alex llegó hacia la habitacion, deseando tumbarse en la cama, pero la luz se encendio y los ojos azules de Helen la reprendieron silenciosamente:_

_-¿Donde has estado? _

_

* * *

_

**ATACADO**

Helen estaba sola en la habitación, las demás camas ni siquiera estaban deshechas. Si las miradas mataran, Alex habría caído fulminada en ese preciso momento.

-¿Dónde están todas?

La mirada de Helen se oscureció más, si eso era posible.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Dónde diablos estabais todas? –preguntó, elevando el tono de voz.

-Eh...

-Ya sé que Victoria tenía "asuntos súper secretos" con su hermano pero tú... ¿de dónde vienes?

-Tenia una cita pendiente...

-Ah, y supongo que su contenido es privado ¿No?

-Pues mas o menos igual de privado que tu entrevista con los profetas –atacó Alex.

Helen se quedó sin palabras. Se recostó en la cama y Alex se fue taciturna a la suya, cada vez más molesta. Helen se reincorporó y empezó a hablar.

-Si tanto te interesa que sepas que no tengo La vista.

Alex se limitó a mirarla fríamente y deshacer las mantas.

-Es que tengo la sensación de que me ocultaron algo. Los examinadores –especificó Helen.

Alex iba a fingir que no la estaba escuchando, pero la curiosidad pudo más:

-¿Quienes eran?

-Larissa Hardy y un anciano que se apellidaba Nadal. Aunque se les unió un hombre de ojos violeta...

-Brokehurst –interrumpió Alex.

-Sí¿le conoces?

-Él y Trelawney fueron mis examinadores.

-Verás, Nadal se distraía cada poco tiempo, me dio la impresión de que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Hardy era tontísima, creo que no sabía lo que hacía. Pero Brokehurst... no sabría decirte... entró y de una sola mirada a Hardy... supo todo lo que habíamos hablado. No sé...quiero hablar con alguno de ellos tres, porque sé que me mintieron... ¿y tú que tal?

-Pues yo creo que bien... Granger al principio estaba presente, pero Brokehurst la echó discretamente.

-Ah...

Helen bostezó, y Alex la imitó. Sin mediar palabra se fueron a sus respectivas camas y empezaron a dormir.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

-¿Habéis tenido clase con mademoiselle Fontaine? –preguntaba Joe Zabbini a la mañana siguiente.

-Aún no, empezamos hoy. –contestó Alex. -¿qué tal profesora es?

-Es... ¡horrible! –exclamó el chico con gesto hosco. –no hace más que compararnos con sus perfectos alumnos franceses.-añadió con amargura.

Helen y Alex hablaban con el chico de 4º curso, mientras Vicky, con unas grandes ojeras, hablaba con Melinda, la insulsa novia de su hermano. John hablaba con Marcus y los demás alumnos de Durmstrang y Alex habría apostado cualquier cosa a que les intentaba convencer de unirse al DSP. De repente, la mesa empezó a vitorear a un chico que llegaba, acababa de echar su nombre al cáliz. Tras un leve vistazo, Alex le reconoció, era Elliot Snape. Alex comenzó a aplaudir¡por fin se presentaba un slytherin! El chico se limitó a sentarse con gesto despreocupado, aunque Alex pudo notar que interiormente rebosaba de orgullo.

-Vamonos, Alex, llegamos tarde a encantamientos –dijo Vicky tirando de ella.

Nunca se habían preocupado por llegar pronto a esa clase, Flitwick era muy poco exigente y sus clases muy amenas. Alex recordó entonces que se había olvidado el libro en el cuarto y bajó a por él, dejándola a Victoria el encargo de que la disculpara ante la nueva profesora. Cuando llamó a la puerta, la profesora la miró muy fríamente.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó educadamente la alumna.

-¿Sabe usted que "hoga" es?

-Las 9 menos 5.

-Y esta clase empieza...

-A las 9 menos cuarto.

-Si usted "hubiega" llegado a tiempo me "habgía" escuchado "decig" a sus "compañegos" que no "tolego" la impuntualidad. El castigo "paga" los alumnos que llegan "tagde" es no "asistig" a la clase, "pog" lo tanto "igá" usted a la biblioteca.

-¡Pero es la primera vez que me retraso! –exclamó la chica indignada

-No me discuta usted, "señoguita". Váyase usted a la biblioteca y ya "sabgá" lo que debe "haceg" la "pgóxima" vez.

Alex cerró la puerta viendo las miradas tristes de sus compañeros. Los hufflepuff con los que compartía la clase también la miraban apenados, Alex se preguntó si los Slytherin lo hubieran hecho si fuera un hufflepuff el expulsado mientras subía las escaleras. No, los Slytherin habrían mirado sarcásticos y se habrían reído silenciosamente. Pensando en sus encantadores compañeros de casa no vio a Brokehurst, que deambulaba por los pasillos, hasta que se chocó con él.

-Vaya, vaya. Precisamente a quien estaba buscando –dijo él.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El profeta la había conducido hasta un pequeño despacho que acomodaron exclusivamente para su estancia en el castillo. Se apresuró a guardar el viejo pergamino que llevaba en las manos cuando se encontró con Alex. La pequeña se sentó y observó el despacho. No esperaba lo que vio. Las paredes estaban desnudas, tan solo un reloj rojo daba un poco de color a esa austeridad, y en la mesa había un pergamino lleno de nombres de alumnos y alumnas. Era el despacho más sobrio que había visto en la vida.

-No está excesivamente decorado porque estaré aquí solo dos semanas. –dijo él, contestando a sus pensamientos. -¿no deberías estar en clase?

-No me han dejado entrar por llegar tarde.

-Mademosielle Fontaine¿verdad? Su disciplina es mucho más rígida que aquí en Hogwarts. Y por supuesto, Durmstrang es mucho más duro que los dos.

-¿Estudió usted allí?

-¿En Durmstrang? Sí. Allí conocí a tu madre.

-¿Ah si? –el interés que sentía Alex hacia Brokehurst aumentó.

-Fuimos compañeros de curso hasta que en 5º (que en Hogwarts se corresponde con 6º curso, puesto que allí entramos con 12 años) la enviaron aquí. –Sacó una foto de dentro de su maletín.

Alex cogió la foto. Había un grupo de 2 chicas y 3 chicos. Uno de ellos, inconfundible, era un chico alto que parecía taciturno, con hechizantes ojos violeta. Otra de las chicas era muy guapa, con el color de pelo rojo caoba en rizos y una bonita dentadura que se la veía al sonreír ampliamente. Otro de los chicos era tan alto como Brokehurst, rubio de ojos azules y el otro más bajo que sus compañeros, los chicos eran muy altos, y era de la misma altura que la chica pelirroja. La chica más baja era una morena de pelo largo y ondulado, con ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche. Erica. Estaban sentados junto a una chimenea bastante abrigados, la foto debía estar hecha en Durmstrang.

-Aquí hay otra foto de las mismas personas –dijo Brokehurst entregándole otra.

Esa foto era posterior, se les veía mas adultos. En la otra los jóvenes no debían superar los 15 años, y en la nueva debían rondar la veintena. Estaban en un bosque los mismos: la chica pelirroja, a la que el tiempo había aumentado su belleza; el hombre rubio, con el mismo aspecto hosco; Erica, con aspecto tan aniñado como siempre; el chico moreno, muy demacrado y pálido de piel; Brokehurst, que había abandonado su aspecto adolescente; y junto a él, un joven al que Alex reconoció demasiado bien. Harry Potter.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó la niña.

-A mí me reconocerás fácilmente, y supongo que a tus padres también. La chica pelirroja es Madelaine (Maddy), el chico rubio es Stan y el moreno es Anthony. Viajábamos juntos aprendiendo siempre muchas cosas y luchando con tenebrosas criaturas, hasta que... crecimos y maduramos. Tus padres se casaron, y todos nos separamos siguiendo distintos caminos. A veces aún nos reunimos.

Alex dejó las fotos sobre la mesa, y Brokehurst las recogió mirándolas con nostalgia.

-¿Por qué abandonó mi madre Durmstrang? –preguntó la niña.

-¿No te lo ha contado Harry?

-Hay partes de la vida de mi madre que sé que mi padre me ocultó deliberadamente, supongo que para evitar que siguiera su ejemplo –explicó la chica con amargura.

Brokehurst suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-El padre de Erica (tu abuelo) era el hermano mayor de Severus Snape, se llamaba Julius. Se casó con una Lestrange de carácter muy dominante, y cuando salieron de Hogwarts ambos se pusieron a servicio de un mago tenebroso que por aquel entonces empezaba a adquirir mucho poder entre los magos que consideraban su credo las ideologías de Salazar Sytherin. Alcanzó su punto álgido de poder cuando tu padre era solo un bebé, y lo perdió cuando intentó matarle. Yo no soy inglés, así que la historia no me afectó mucho, pero la vida aquí durante el reinado de Voldemort era horrorosa.

-Sí, mi padre me ha hablado a menudo de él. Lord Voldermort... –dijo Alex. Harry le había contado toda su historia; cómo el sacrificio de su madre le había salvado siendo un bebé, cómo presenció su resurrección cuando tenia 14 años, como acabó con su vida cuando tenía 17... También como muchas familias Slytherin le habían servido, y que había sido de ellos: muertos, sepultados en Azkaban, o dispersos aún en la sociedad mágica, esperando un segundo error del ministerio para volver a alzarse con el poder.

-Sí. Pero lo que Morgan Snape se tomaba como un honor, con ferviente devoción, para Julius era entrar en las fauces del lobo. Sabía que entrar al servicio de Voldemort le conduciría tarde o temprano a la muerte. Ya no podía huir, estaba predestinado. Pero cuando nació su hija supo que ella debía evitar ese destino. Cuando la pequeña Erica tenía 5 o 6 años, Julius vio muy claras las intenciones de su esposa de introducir a la niña en el dominio de las artes oscuras para que estuviera preparada con 16 años para entrar al servicio de Voldemort. Tras una fuerte discusión, esa madrugada, mientras su mujer estaba Merlín sabe dónde, quizá en alguna misión encargada por su señor, cogió a la niña he hizo sus maletas. Salió corriendo para coger un tren y posteriormente un barco que les sacara de Inglaterra y no volver nunca, vivir lejos de la amenaza del señor oscuro con un nombre falso. Pero cuando se encontraban en el tren, tres mortífagos (servidores del señor oscuro) les encontraron y sin mucho trabajo, Julius fue asesinado. En presencia de la pequeña.

Alex estaba acongojada, le faltaba el aliento para hablar.

-Así fue como Erica perdió a su padre y volvió a lo brazos de su amante madre. –continuó Brokehurst- pero no te equivoques... Erica adoraba a su madre. Siempre quiso mucho a su padre y nunca perdonó a los mortífagos que acabaron con su vida (aunque más tarde tuvieron que formar parte de su vida inevitablemente), pero a su madre... la idolatraba.

Cuando Erica tenia 16 años, el ministerio de magia inglés reconoció la vuelta de Lord Voldemort, tras haber estado un año diciendo que Harry declaraba que había vuelto porque se desesperaba por conseguir un poco de atención.

-Me acuerdo de cuando me lo contaba mi padre –comentó Alex.

-¿Sabes lo que ese significó, Alexandra? Necesitaban demostrar a la población que ellos tenían el control, que aun tenían poder para luchar contra la magia oscura. Cuando cambiaron de ministro, las medidas de seguridad mágica se extremaron. Los aurores eran más fuertes, tenían más derechos y más medios de luchar contra el mal. Se comenzó a perseguir a todos los nombres relacionados con el mal. Por supuesto, la viuda de Julius Snape no iba a ser menos. En verano, mientras Erica estaba aquí, en Inglaterra (puesto que el año escolar lo pasaba en Durmstrang) le inspeccionaron su mansión, mientras Morgan gritaba indignada la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometida. Esa misma mansión donde tú vives. ¿Sabes cuántos objetos relacionados con las artes oscuras encontraron? No tendría tiempo para acabar aunque empezara a enumerarlos ahora. La consecuencia fue que Morgan Snape fue inmediatamente enviada a Azkaban, entre los deseos de venganza de su única hija, y la joven fue enviada con su pariente vivo más cercano, aunque tuvieran una relación mínima de felicitarse las navidades mediante una postal.

-El profesor Snape –dijo Alex comprendiendo.

-Severus Snape. Exacto. Unión que realmente no deseaban ninguno de los dos; Snape era un solterón amargado que odiaba a los jóvenes, y que no tenía ni idea de mujeres, especialmente una adolescente de carácter difícil como Erica. Erica, por su parte, había perdido a su madre, su mansión, sus amigos del colegio, al tener que cambiar a Hogwarts... todo. No se lo puso fácil a su tío. Me atrevería a decir que el convivir juntos los humanizó a ambos. Snape ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, por lo que decían Harry y Erica de él.

-¿Por qué no volvió a Durmstrang? Si ella siempre ha vivido en Inglaterra no sería un gran cambio, sólo su residencia de verano. Así ambos quedarían conformes. –dijo Alex sin comprender el porqué de una decisión que no había gustado a ninguno de los implicados.

-Tus padres sospechaban que fue mediación de Dumbledore. No era muy aconsejable para su bando dejar sin vigilancia a una adolescente llena de rencor y deseos de venganza. A una mortífaga en potencia.

-¿Lo consiguieron? –saltó de repente Alex.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Brokehurst desconcertado.

-Evitar que se convirtiera en una "morfiga".

-¿En una mortífaga? –Brokehusrt estaba dudando que decir. –digamos que... a medias.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó Alex sin estar muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Erica nunca ha destacado por ser una persona de principios. Pero es una superviviente nata. Creo que (sin profundizar en sus ideologías) su intención era mantenerse al margen sin tomar bando hasta que la balanza se decantara definitivamente por uno de ellos. Pero como suele suceder, la presión fue demasiada y la situación se volvió insostenible.

-¿Entonces¿a que bando se unió?

-A ambos.

-¿Qué?

Brokehurst se levantó y miró el reloj. Lanzó un suspiro y dijo que era muy tarde.

-Pero me tiene que terminar de contar... –comenzó Alex.

-No. Yo no te debo ninguna explicación. De hecho, Alexandra, me las debes tu a mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Me podrías empezar explicando que hacías tú ayer a medianoche vagando por los pasillos cuando solo estás en 2º curso.

Alex calló, pensando que él no tenía pruebas que lo demostraran y por ello debía negarlo hasta el final.

-No me digas que no estabas allí, sentí tu presencia. ¿De donde venías?

-De encontrarme con una persona –cedió Alex.

-¿A esas horas?

-Sí –respondió lacónicamente.

-Te advierto, Alexandra, que Hermione tiene sus métodos para averiguar donde se encuentran sus alumnos en cada momento, y son 100 fiables.

"Sí, claro. Como los 20 Slytherin que se escaparon ayer a Hogsmeade" pensó Alex irónicamente. La mirada violeta de Brokehurst se clavaba en sus ojos, y la atravesaba las entrañas.

-Bueno, ya debo irme. Que a la próxima clase no me gustaría llegar tarde tampoco –se despidió la chica.

Alex se levantó, e iba a salir por la puerta cuando la voz del hombre dijo a sus espaldas:

-Dile a Harry que tenga cuidado estos días.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Si llego a saber que la clase es así, también llego tarde para que me expulsen junto a Alex –refunfuñaba Stuart cuando Alex se reincorporó a sus compañeros.

-"¿No sabéis "haceg" esta invocación? Mis alumnos de 10 años si que saben "hacegla", "cgeo" que "vuestga" educación tiene "gandes" lagunas" –imitó Vicky a la profesora francesa. –Sí, seguro... seguro que saben hacer invocaciones y hechizos domésticos a la perfección y luego no son capaces de acabar con un vulgar kappa...

-Creo que lo que ha dado hoy entrará en el examen, Alex. –anunció entristecida Helen- Lo hará para que tú no sepas hacerlo, pero yo te ayudaré.

-También podríamos practicarlo esta tarde en clase de duelo... –sugirió Victoria.

Ya habían llegado a clase de Defensa. Los griffindors estaban esperando ya, esa asignatura les solía gustar por poner a prueba su reconocida valentía, a pesar de que el profesor era un poco hostil con la casa de los leones. A Alex no le gustaba esa asignatura. Snape era un espléndido profesor, aprendían cosas muy importantes, y no era aburrida. Pero se le daba muy mal. Tardaba mucho en dominar los hechizos que les enseñaban, se bloqueaba cuando se tenia que enfrentar a alguna criatura o algún hechizo, y aunque estaba en el club de duelo la mejoría no se notaba mucho. Aún no le había dicho a su padre que tenía problemas con esa asignatura, pero todo el mundo daba por hecho que sería buena en ella. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo, siendo hija de Harry Potter?

Alexandra suspiró. Al menos Snape sabía que ella encontraba dificultades en la asignatura, y la ayudaba. Snape... no sólo era tío de su madre, sino que había sido su tutor durante al menos 2 años... Quizá hubiera sido lo más parecido a un padre que tuvo nunca Erica. Quizá no.

-Potter¿sabe usted la respuesta?

No, no la sabía. Ni la respuesta ni la pregunta¿cómo reaccionaría Snape al saber que no le estaba escuchando?

-¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?

Snape suspiró.

-¿Cuál es el punto débil de las momias?

Un gran silencio fue la respuesta hasta que Alex habló.

-No lo sé, profesor.

-Tiene usted 20 puntos menos para Slytherin, Potter. Bien –continuó, hablando a la clase- id preparando vuestros ataques, porque después iré nombrando alumnos en orden aleatorio que se tendrán que enfrentar a una ilusión de una momia. Y no, srta Field, no creo que sea demasiado pronto para enfrentarse a una. –añadió, dirigiéndose a una Griffindor que aún no había abierto la boca.

Todos empezaron a comentar el hechizo que utilizarían mientras Snape se acercaba a Alex, cuyo cerebro trabajaba a doble velocidad de la normal para encontrar rápidamente una excusa válida para su distracción.

-Potter –comenzó, sin más dilación- yo puedo ayudarle siempre que lo necesite, comprendo que haya alumnos que encuentren mayores dificultades que otros. Pero si no pone nada de su parte... lo veo difícil. Si sigue usted así el resto del curso, suspenderá.

Alex permaneció en silencio. Lo sabía perfectamente.

-De momento no creo que sean necesarias clases de refuerzo, pero deberá hacer todo lo posible para evitarlas. Le aseguro que no soy muy agradable si se me hace trabajar más de las horas requeridas.

Se alejó, llamando a Monica Field para que se enfrentara la primera a la ilusión de la momia. Alex miró el reloj. Probablemente sólo se enfrentarían 5 o 6 alumnos a la momia, de manera que se relajó, ella no sería nombrada.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-¡Alex, sal ya del baño!

Victoria se encontraba afuera, aporreando la puerta desesperada porque tenía que ducharse.

-¡Sólo un minuto!

La hija de Potter no se encontraba duchándose, en contra de lo que pensaban sus compañeras. Según uno de los libros de la biblioteca, la poción recordadora no se debía tomar pura, sino diluida en agua, y además, controlando meticulosamente cada gota que caía. Alex había cerrado la puerta con cerrojo, para evitar distracciones y preguntas incómodas. Por supuesto, esta medida no les había agradado a sus amigas...

-¡Alex, abre! –Helen se había unido a los gritos de Avery- ¿Desde cuando ese pudor?

-Venga, Alex... Que me tengo que duchar y Helen lavarse los dientes...

Alex recogió todos los frascos que tenía repartidos por el suelo del cuarto de baño. La mezcla estaba hecha, pero como el frasco en el que la había contenido era de cristal... ¿dónde lo guardaría para que no se rompiera?

-Ya era hora... ¿qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó Vicky cuando salió, mirándola con reproche.

-Que impacientes, chicas... –dijo Alex haciéndose la ofendida y agachándose para esconder el frasco de la poción recordadora bajo la cama.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aquella noche, en la cena, se podía respirar un fuerte ambiente de nerviosismo. El cáliz de fuego estaba preparado para nombrar a los escogidos para el torneo de los tres magos. El habitual bullicio había sido sustituido por susurros de excitación, y frases de ánimo para los jóvenes que se habían presentado. Helen se mordía las uñas, y Vicky parloteaba incansablemente, aseguraba que sería Marcus el vencedor de Durmstrang.

Hermione ya se había levantado y se había dirigido hacia el centro del salón, junto al cáliz. Chisporroteaba y tras unos segundos que parecieron años, y trozo de pergamino salió de él.

-La campeona de Durmstrang es... Katrina Lvov.

La mesa de Slytherin, especialmente sus compañeros, aplaudieron a la joven. La chica que se levantó era la que estuvo hablando con Alex y Helen el primer día que vinieron a Hogwarts. La directora esperó un momento antes de seguir.

-El campeón de Beuxbatons es... Jean Bouvoir.

La mesa Ravenclaw fue escasa en vítores. Los ravenclaw aplaudían con aburrimiento, al igual que los Griffindor y los Hufflepuff (que inexplicablemente aplaudían a todos los candidatos...) y los propios franceses aplaudían solo por cortesía, deseando interiormente que su campeón tropezara al levantarse de la mesa, o quizá algo peor.

-El campeón de Hogawrts... –Granger hizo una gran pausa para aumentar la expectación. –¡Es Elliot Snape!

La mesa Slytherin estalló. No tanto por haber ganado su campeón como el hecho de haber vencido a los Griffindors. Todo el salón aplaudió efusivamente, incluyendo la mesa de los profesores, excepto la mesa Griffindor, que se limitó a aplaudir unos segundos sin ganas, mirando al campeón con rencor y desconfianza.

Los 3 campeones se ausentaron con los profesores a una sala aparte, y el resto del alumnado se dirigió a sus salas comunes. Los Slytherin lo hicieron especialmente rápido, pues tenían una gran celebración esperando. Cuando Alex llegó con sus amigas había mucho alboroto; John Avery estaba sacando cajas y cajas de bebida de debajo de los mullidos sillones (¿cómo las había guardado allí?) y otros dos alumnos de séptimo instalaban grandes altavoces a una radio mágica para poner música a todo volumen, mientras Melinda, la novia de John, intentaba hacerse oír por encima de todo el ruido:

-¿Alguien puede ayudarme a colocar esta pancarta!

"FELICIDADES ELLIOT" era el contenido de la gran pancarta, que brillaba mientras cambiaba de color cada pocos segundos. Si Melinda hubiera sido más inteligente, hubiera utilizado un encantamiento adhesivo antes de elevar la pancarta en lugar de hacerlo al revés. Pero John tenia una facultad especial para rodearse de chicas estúpidas.

Los alumnos de los cursos superiores trabajaban a un ritmo frenético. Al parecer, llevaban planeando la fiesta sorpresa durante semanas, Alex no comprendía el porqué de su nerviosismo. Entonces una chica de 4º se asomó por el muro y gritó:

-¡Ya viene¡Ya viene!

El nerviosismo se multiplicó en cuestión de segundos, y todos los alumnos empezaron a esconderse con los medios que tenían a su alcance. Los más pequeños se ocultaban tras los sillones, y los mayores se aplicaban encantamientos desilusionadores.

El muro se abrió, dejando pasar a un Elliot que parecía fatigado. El chico, taciturno, miró a ambos lados notando que la sala común estaba desierta, algo que parecía imposible...

-¡ENHORABUENA! –exclamó una chica.

En seguida montones de personas la corearon, la decoración que habían preparado apareció de repente (John tuvo que solucionar el problema de la pancarta estando Elliot ya dentro, porque al final Melinda la había colgado al revés, leyéndose las letras invertidas) y también grandes cantidades de comida y bebida sobre las mesas. Elliot sonrió y aceptó una cerveza de mantequilla que le ofreció una bella chica de su curso.

-¿Quieres una?

Alex no había visto acercarse a John, que la ofrecía una cerveza.

-Sí, pero como la tuya –comentó fingiendo inocencia al ver que John tenía en sus manos un whisky de fuego.

El chico rió divertido.

-No, te podrías poner malita y tendríamos que explicarle a madame Pomfrey que hemos celebrado una fiesta.

La pequeña hizo un puchero pero aceptó la cerveza de mantequilla. John se alejó, le habían llamado sus amigos, y la chica empezó a observar a su alrededor con aire aburrido. Helen estaba comiendo golosinas, mientras, sin malicia, discutía con Marianne (compañera suya de cuarto) de algún tema sin trascendencia, puesto que Stuart, que se encontraba con ellas, reía. Vicky estaba con las chicas mayores escuchando su insustancial conversación, e invitó a Alex a unirse a ellas, cosa que declinó cortésmente. Prefería estar a solas con sus pensamientos. A Alex aun le sorprendía que en Slytherin tuvieran la iniciativa suficiente para celebrar una fiesta sorpresa. Entonces sus ojos repararon en una chica que se encontraba en la otra punta de la sala común, sentada con una cerveza de mantequilla y la mirada enfurecida fija en una pareja que hablaba en el centro de la sala: Elliot y su rubia amiga.

Alex sabía lo que pasaba. El estar siempre con Vicky la ayudaba mucho a la hora de entender y la ponía siempre al corriente de los últimos chismorreos. Esa joven era una de las pocas amigas de Elliot que siempre había estado a su lado, la que se había encargado de organizar la fiesta, y Vicky decía que la causa era que estaba enamorada de él. Ahora no podía sino darla la razón. El hecho de que Elliot hubiera ganado la selección del cáliz había aumentado su popularidad hasta límites insospechados, de modo que un chico que nunca había sido guapo, ni gracioso, ni siquiera amable, se encontraba rodeado de jóvenes bellezas dejando a Andrea (que era como se llamaba la pobre desdichada que había abandonado la cerveza buscando algo más fuerte) relegada al olvido. "Todos los hombre son iguales" pensó Alex, cuando uno de ellos se acercó dispuesto a hablar con ella.

-No estés aquí sola... ¿por qué no bailas?

-¿Contigo? –preguntó la chica dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que su voz había sonado demasiado cortante.

-Eh... no necesariamente –tartamudeó colorado Joe Zabbini. –Es que pareces triste.

-Debe ser porque no pienso en cosas alegres. –"¡Había vuelto a ser antipática!"

-Oh... -El chico siguió la mirada de la pequeña y comprendió- Pobre Andrea –fue su único comentario.

Diane Wilkes, que iba a clase de Joe, llegó en ese momento y se lo llevó a bailar, sin encontrar mucha resistencia por parte del chico. Alex no quería quedarse sola, así que se unió a Stuart y Marianne (puesto que Helen había desaparecido) pero estuvo poco tiempo con ellos porque se divertían a base de contar chistes anti – muggles. John y Melinda estaban a solas, pero no parecían muy acaramelados. Él estaba hablando enérgicamente y ella escuchaba embobada (de hecho, no tenía otra cara que no fuera esa) Alex intuyó que el tema era el DSP. Elliot y la chica rubia ya se habían ausentado de la fiesta y Andrea a esas alturas estaba tan borracha que se caía de la silla donde estaba sentada, balbuceando cosas incoherentes. Joe Zabbini y un chico de su curso la ayudaban a incorporarse. Alex iba a ayudarles, pero su camino se vio interrumpido porque una chica histérica y ebria había empezado a gritar a Diane Wilkes:

-¡Sé muy bien que fuiste tú la que estuviste con mi novio¡Zorra!

Sus amigas la retenían mientras la pobre Diane se echaba hacia atrás farfullando que no sabía de qué la estaba hablando. La chica cegada por los celos sacó la varita dispuesta a maldecir a Diane, pero por suerte para esta última el muro se abrió mostrando una alta figura repleta de autoridad: Draco Malfoy.

La sala común quedó en silencio en cuestión de segundos, incluso la música enmudeció mágicamente. Todos se apresuraron a esconder sus bebidas y ocultar a los compañeros que en peor estado se encontraban. Pero reprender a sus alumnos no parecía el motivo de Malfoy, aunque razones no le habrían faltado.

-Alexandra Potter. La directora debe darte una noticia.

La pequeña, atemorizada, dio un paso al frente. Salió de la sala común y el profesor antes de cerrar el muro echó un último vistazo al interior.

-Mañana por la mañana quiero ver esto limpio. Tan reluciente que pueda ver mi reflejo en el suelo–ordenó.

Los pasos de Malfoy y Alex resonaban en el silencioso corredor con un fuerte eco, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Una idea que asustó a la pequeña empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza: "Seguro que Mariam empezó a gritar a Diane porque había oído los rumores de que fue ella la que besó al feo de su novio. ¡Pero esos rumores los empecé yo, a raíz de una simple especulación que cayó en oídos de... Vicky!" Una sensación que nunca había experimentado en su vida, empezó a formarse en su interior: remordimientos. "Si Diane termina en la enfermería será por mi culpa" pensó. Poco a poco fue olvidando este asunto porque recordó que Malfoy había entrado en la sala común sólo para buscar a una alumna, sólo para buscarla a ella. ¿En que clase de lío se había metido?

Cuando llegó al despacho de la directora, se encontró con que no solo estaba ella, sino que la acompañaban Snape y Brokehurst. Todos parecían nerviosos.

-Toma asiento, querida –dijo la mujer señalándola una silla enfrente de su escritorio. –Verás... Hemos recibido una noticia del ministerio de magia, del departamento de catástrofes mágicas, que te incumbe directamente. Hemos considerado preferible que lo supieras por nosotros a que lo leas mañana en los titulares de los periódicos...

-Tu casa ha sido atacada. –interrumpió Brokehurst impaciente.

-¿Qué¿Le ha pasado algo a mi padre?

Hermione dirigió al profeta una mirada cargada de reproches.

-Lo que aquí "don sensibilidad" ha querido decir es que Harry ha sido atacado esta misma noche, pero tenemos poderosas razones para creer que ha salido ileso.

-¿Cuáles son? –preguntó la slytherin desconfiada.

-Que no hemos encontrado su cuerpo.

-¡No es sólo eso! –exclamó ofendida la directora- ¡Kurt, si no eres capaz de hablar con más tacto será mejor que te ausentes de esta reunión! Así sólo intranquilizarás a la pequeña. –entonces, dirigiéndose a Alex explicó- tu padre no es un mago cualquiera, es mas poderoso que la media. Si ha logrado evitar intrusos durante 13 años, será capaz de repeler un simple ataque.

-Pero... ¿no sabéis donde está? –preguntó la chica nerviosa.

Todos evitaron responder.

-No. Pero hemos puesto todos los medios a nuestro alcance para encontrarle. –respondió por primera vez Snape.

-Sí. No hay espacio sobre la faz de la tierra que no esté siendo registrado palmo a palmo por nuestros hombres. Lo encontraremos –añadió Malfoy con convicción.

-Hasta que "ellos" lo encuentren antes. Los que quieren matarle –comentó pesimista la niña, ahorrándole a Brokehurst el trabajo de asustarla. –Si no lo han conseguido ya –lloriqueó – volverán para acabar su trabajo.

Se formó un tenso silencio.

-¿Quién iba a tener interés en acabar con él? –preguntó gritando la niña, desesperada.

-Eso pronto lo sabremos. Y Azkaban será su destino. –dijo Brokehurst.

-Bueno... Alexandra, ve a dormir ya, que a tus compañeros ya se les va a acabar la fiesta, en cuanto Draco vaya allí –dijo Hermione Granger.

-Pero...

-Te daremos nuevas noticias en cuanto nos lleguen, te lo prometo. –interrumpió la directora- Pero el que te quedes la noche en vela no ayudará.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alex no podía dormir. Se encontraba en su cama, dando vueltas buscando la postura más cómoda, sin saber que ninguna lo sería bastante para aliviar su inquietud. Oía a Vicky emitir pequeños ruiditos y moviéndose en sueños, sufriendo algún tipo de pesadilla, y tuvo la tentación de despertarla. Helen, sin embargo, dormía apaciblemente.

Alex se levantó y se fue hacia la ventana, apoyándose en la repisa, fatigada y preocupada. El espejo de doble sentido se encontraba encima de su cama, ella lo había estado sosteniendo con esperanzas de que su padre intentara comunicarse con ella. El sopor se iba adueñando de ella... pero no podía dormir, no hasta que el espejo no se iluminara... No tenía sueño...

-¡Alex, Alex¡Despierta!

Alex abrió un ojo amodorrada y se encontró con la habitación iluminada de luz solar, y sus compañeras ya vestidas mirándola con asombro. Después de todo, se encontraba dormida en la repisa de la ventana. Estaba cansada, así que respondió un inaudible "¡Déjame!" a Vicky, que la estaba llamando.

-Pero es que vamos a llegar tarde a clase, Alex... –insistió la joven Avery tocándola en el hombro.

-¡Déjame! –exclamó Alex un poco más alto, con los ojos cerrados, golpeándola en la mano que había puesto en su hombro.

-Déjala, Vicky, no habrá pasado una buena noche –intercedió Helen.

Las chicas se fueron, dejando a la pequeña a solas con sus pensamientos. Tras cabecear durante unos minutos notó que no podía seguir durmiendo, y se levantó, aún agotada. Posiblemente ya hubieran empezado las clases, así que no tenia sentido ir a desayunar. Posiblemente todos en el colegio se encontraban compadeciéndola porque ya habían leído la noticia del ataque contra su padre. La pequeña decidió bajar a la enfermería, a por un remedio para su fuerte dolor de cabeza. Había mucho movimiento en la sala común, puesto que los restos de la destructora fiesta aun no habían sido limpiados, y decenas de elfos domésticos lo hacían a plena luz del día, cuando los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases y no podían verles. Todos ellos se escondieron a gran velocidad cuando Alex pasó, dejando la sala vacía, a excepción de un chico que se había quedado dormido en un sofá en la fiesta, y allí seguía.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y durante unos momento silenciosos...

-¡Me da igual cómo se traten a los elfos domésticos en tu casa¡Aquí en Hogwarts no se les maltrata¡Son propiedad de Hermione Granger y lo tiene terminantemente prohibido!

Draco Malfoy reprendía furioso a un chico de 6º de Slytherin. Alex se ocultó tras una columna y pasaron a gran velocidad a su lado. La chica prosiguió su camino a la enfermería cuando los perdió de vista.

La enfermería no estaba vacía, como esperaba, ni mucho menos. Diane Wilkes se encontraba inconsciente en una cama, con la cara en un extraño color morado. Andrea de 7º estaba con una amigo sentada en otra camilla, tomando una poción para restablecerse después de la fiesta.

-¡Otra Slytherin! –murmuró madame Pomfrey con los labios fruncidos cuando vio entrar a Alex. -¿Indigestión también? –preguntó escéptica.

-Sí.

-Mmm...¿no eres tú demasiado pequeña? –Entonces reparó en que se trataba de la hija de Harry Potter. -¡Oh, querida! Aquí tienes.

La puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir, y Pomfrey se dirigió allí con un suspiro, pensando que sería otro Slytherin. Era otro Slytherin, pero no un alumno. Snape, jefe de la casa de las serpientes, había entrado encontrándose con sus alumnos enfermos.

-Potter, la estaba buscando. Sígame.

-¿Cómo sabía que estaría aquí?

-La única excusa que puede tener usted para faltar a clase es estar enferma –repuso él con una ceja levantada.

-¿Sabe algo de mi padre?

Sin contestar los dos salieron de la enfermería rumbo al despacho de Snape, donde le esperaría, según palabras del hombre, una agradable sorpresa. El despacho se encontraba lleno de frascos con criaturas horripilantes, algunos detectores de tenebrismo y fotos de su familia; una mujer bastante atractiva junto a unos huraños Elliot y Severus. No costaba sacar parecido...

Junto al escritorio estaban Dobby y Mipsy, que se estremecían de emoción al ver de nuevo a su pequeña amita. Dobby se abalanzó sobre la chica, abrazándola con sus cortos brazos, y Mipsy se quedó junto a Snape.

-Me alegro tanto de que estéis bien... –dijo la hija de Harry. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Todo fue muy rápido, srta. Alex. Varios magos encapuchados irrumpieron en la casa, y su padre nos dijo que nos escondiéramos. Mipsy fue aturdida y a mí fue su propio padre quien me encerró en un armario para protegerme.

-Sigue, Dobby, no pares –dijo Alex ansiosa al ver que el elfo se había callado.

-Pues... oí algunos hechizos y vi el resplandor que había salido de las varitas por la ranura de la puerta. De repente todo se calmó... pero se oyó una fuerte explosión que destruyó la puerta del armario y mi escondite quedó descubierto. Vi una figura a la que no pude reconocer acercándose lentamente a mí, y me desmayé.

-¿Pero papá esta bien o no?

Dobby bajó la cabeza musitando: "No lo sé, stra."

Alex se sentó en la silla del despacho, y sintió una mano en su hombro. Había olvidado que Snape estaba allí.

-Se encuentra a salvo, Potter. Seguramente era la figura que Dobby vio acercarse a él. Si hubiera sido un mago tenebroso no habría resistido la tentación de divertirse un poco con el elfo. –explicó con una agria expresión en su cara.

Dobby tembló incontroladamente, y en ese momento Mipsy empezó a lloriquear con lamentos repletos de verdadero pesar. De repente empezó a gritar:

-¡No soy una buena elfina¡Mi amo fue atacado en mi presencia y no pude hacer nada! –Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas- ¡Oh, si mi pobre madre levantara la cabeza...!

Tras estremecerse se desapareció ante la atónita mirada de Snape, Alex y Dobby.

-Dobby, acude en su busca. –ordenó Snape, actuando mas rápidamente que su alumna, que aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

-Debí imaginarme que para una elfina criada en una casa de ideología tenebrosa este golpe sería demasiado duro –murmuró Snape para sus adentros. –De todas maneras, señorita Potter, no es eso para lo que la he llamado. –añadió en tono práctico- No sé si la han dicho que el estado de su mansión es... deplorable. Se encuentra casi en ruinas, y ahora que los expertos del ministerio la han descontaminado de los posibles residuos mágicos que pudieron haber quedado, nosotros debemos ir allí a recoger los objetos personajes y demás útiles que sobrevivieron a la explosión. Usted como hija de Harry Potter y yo como tutor de Erica. Supongo que allí se encontrarán muchas de sus pertenencias, su ropa, sus libros del colegio... y también querrá recoger algo de sus padres y posesiones de la familia Snape – Lestrange.

-¿Y donde lo dejaré¿Aquí?

-Sí, me imagino que toda esta situación estará resuelta antes de que lleguen las navidades, o el fin de curso. Para entonces habréis encontrado otra residencia. Hoy deberá asistir a todas las clases, mañana por la mañana, nos iremos tras el desayuno.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando llegó la cena todos la miraban. Sin una palabra, Vicky le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, reconfortándola, y Helen la miraba silenciosa enfrente de ella. Elliot Snape, sentado a pocas sillas de ella también la miraba con una expresión de tristeza. Alex le sonrió y le felicitó atrasadamente por su victoria en la selección del torneo. El chico no se lo esperaba y la correspondió con una torva sonrisa.

En otras mesas, Alexandra también notaba ojos sobre ella. Especialmente en la de Griffindor, donde todos compartían la tristeza de sus padres, que fueron los que conocieron en persona a Harry.

Alex no estaba dispuesta a hablar del tema, y el resto de sus compañeros lo notaron, de manera que poco a poco comenzaron a conversar de trivialidades que desviaron de la mente de la pequeña a su padre.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Era una mañana especialmente fría y nublada. Alex se arrebujaba en su capa, siguiendo los largos pasos de su profesor, cuya capa ondeaba al aire. El camino que recorrieron era muy conocido por la pequeña, que se había criado jugando entre aquellos árboles que se mecían por el viento. Las dudas la asaltaban¿qué encontraría al llegar al claro¿Qué quedaría de su hogar? Pronto quedaron disipadas, dejándola desolada.

Parte del segundo piso estaba derruido, dejando entrever las cenizas de lo que hace poco tiempo era una cama de matrimonio. Los cristales de toda a casa estaban rotos, y las cortinas se agitaban con el viento. Había una serie de bandas mágicas que Snape y Alex pudieron franquear sin problemas, al tener autorización del ministerio. Atravesaron el hueco donde antes se encontraba una puerta, el suelo crujía bajo sus pies.

-Con cuidado, no vaya a ceder el suelo –indicó prudentemente Snape.

Las paredes estaban ennegrecidas de fuego, las mesas volcadas y los cajones abiertos, con su contenido desparramado por el suelo. Las puertas se encontraban desencajadas de su marco.

-¿Empezamos por la parte de arriba? –sugirió el hombre.

-Sí –musitó la niña.

Subieron cuidadosamente los escalones. De lo que era la habitación de Harry no quedaba nada, apenas unos restos de su calcinada cama. Alex notó al pasar cristales rotos. Cristales de un espejo... el de doble sentido. Entonces se dio cuenta de su estupidez al esperar que su padre pudiera conectar con ella por ese medio. La habitación de la chica estaba en mejores condiciones, aún con todo el contenido de sus armarios volcado por el suelo. El resto de las habitaciones tampoco parecían muy dañadas. Solo descolocadas, obviamente, los atacantes de su padre estaban buscando algo. Solo la habitación de su padre y la buhardilla tenían objetos interesantes... ¡La buhardilla!

-¿Dónde cree que va, Potter? –preguntó Snape al verla salir de la habitación donde se encontraban como un vendaval. -¡No puede subir al desván¡cederá bajo su peso!

Ella no le hizo caso y subió. Allí parecía que había pasado un huracán. Lo primero que vio en el suelo fueron papeles; eran periódicos, hojas de libros de texto y fotos. Fotos de su padre, de ella misma y de su familia. De su madre.

-¿No te he dicho que no subieras! –gritó Snape a sus espaldas. Alex notó que cuando se ponía nervioso pasaba a tutearla.

El hombre se silenció de pronto cuando vio las fotos en el suelo. Las recogió rápidamente con la varita, mientras la chica seguía avanzando lentamente notando como el frágil suelo crujía. Entonces reparó en algo que no había visto antes. Cartas garabateadas con un infantil trazo, cartas escritas a un destinatario que nunca las recibiría. Harry siempre la decía cuando era pequeña que si escribía cartas a su madre, él se las enviaría, y que fuera donde fuera que estuviese ella podría leerlas. Este hecho llenaba de ilusión a la niña, que escribía cartas casi diariamente y se las leía a su padre para saber si debía añadir algo. Con el paso del tiempo, y la pérdida de inocencia de la niña, otros entretenimientos la mantenían ocupada y dejó de escribirlas.

-Vuelve aquí, Potter. Es peligroso.

La chica obedeció y bajaron, tras echar un último vistazo al interior de la sala. Los dos estaban muy silenciosos. Recorrieron todas y cada una de las habitaciones recogiendo los pocos objetos personales que encontraron. Un cepillo de pelo, la escoba voladora de su padre, calderos, libros, todas las túnicas y calzado que pudieron cargar en el saco sin fondo que llevaba Snape... Mientras Alex se dedicaba a doblarlas cuidadosamente con un deje de nostalgia, el profesor se dedicó a investigar todos los objetos de tenebrismo y los documentos que guardaba Harry en su despacho. Cuando el hombre terminó, era mediodía y Alex estaba tumbada sobre los sillones de su salón contemplando el techo ensimismada.

-Es tarde... ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí a comer? –sin que ella lo viese, él se había acercado y la hablaba sin mirarla directamente.

Ella asintió.

-Voy a ver que encuentro en la cocina... –murmuró él.

Un fugaz atisbo de sonrisa cruzó la cara de la chica al imaginar a su profesor con un delantal, cocinando como un elfo doméstico. Se relajó, cerrando los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando oyó pasos a sus espaldas.

-Espero que esto te guste. –dijo lacónicamente el hombre, que portaba dos platos de pasta.

-Sí, gracias. –susurró ella.

Un silencio incómodo de apoderó de ellos.

-Era el plato preferido de Erica. –comentó él- O tal vez no, pero le agradaba especialmente llevarme la contraria, porque a mí no me gustaba. Al final empezó a gustarme.

La chica sonrió.

-¿La echas de menos? –preguntó.

-Sí... –musitó él –venir aquí... me ha recordado tanto a ella...

-Ojalá yo también pudiera recordarla –dijo la chica apesadumbrada.

Snape se quedó pensativo.

-Supongo que podría hacer algo. No por resucitarla, eso es mágicamente imposible. Pero sí podría hacer algo...

-¿El qué? –pregunto Alex interesada.

-Compartir contigo mis recuerdos. Mediante un pensadero. ¿Sabes lo que es?

-Sí. Mi padre tenia uno, pero nunca me dejaba mirar.

-¿Que Harry tenía un pensadero! –preguntó exaltado el profesor.

-Sí –confirmó la chica sin entender su agitación.

-¿Dónde lo guarda?

-Pues... no le sé, en el cajón donde están todos esos cachivaches, o a lo mejor en el armario de su cuarto, o tal vez en su despacho...

-¡_"Accio pensadero"_!

A sus manos no se acercó ningún tipo de objeto mágico, lo intentó varias veces más. Alex empezó a pensar que estaba realizando mal el hechizo convocador, pero Snape parecía asustado.

-Creo que ya sabemos que es lo que buscaban. –dijo finalmente.

* * *

**y hasta aqui llegamos hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. ya sabeis, rewievs! **  



	20. La poción recordadora

**hola a todos! bueno, ha sido un capitulo muy dificil de escribir y no es de los mejores (para mi gusto) comparandolos con el 19 y 21 pero... aqui esta. espero que os guste a pesar de lo que he dicho de él... (que mal me promociono). aqui os respondo los rewievs del chap pasado:**

**tenshi lain: **hola! tranquila, MUY pronto tendras noticias de harry... un beso, espero que te guste el chap!**  
**

**agus y moony: ** wenas! espero que la medida de este cap tambien te guste, jeje. Pronto sabras el paradero de harry y quiza haya mas fiestas... pero pronto se va a acabar la juerga para los sly, asi que habra que disfrutarlas. me alegra que todo te haya gustado... que emocion! jaja muchos besosss

**kaosblack : **hola! me alegra que te guste el rumbo que esta tomando el fic, se vuelve mas oscuro poco a poco... y bueno, ya conoces a harry, es dificil acabar con el...un besote, que disfrutes el capítulo!

**LA POCION RECORDADORA**

"¡Que asco de cumpleaños!" refunfuñaba Alex para sus adentros. Era 7 de diciembre, cumpliría 13 años en unas horas y mientras todos sus compañeros se alegraban por la proximidad de la 1º prueba del torneo y las Navidades, ella se encontraba en su cama de Hogwarts, pensando. Snape había ido a informar a la directora de los descubrimientos que habían hecho. Un pensadero contenía muchísima información. Muchísima. Alex temblaba de imaginar lo que podrían hacer con ese conocimiento del que disponían unos enemigos de Harry Potter, y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Si hubiera escuchado a Brokehurst cuando la dijo que advirtiese a su padre del peligro antes de salir de su despacho...

Si hubiera observado atenta los indicios que la pudieran revelar algo... al fin y al cabo, ella había detectado augurios anteriormente.

Si hubiera leído bien la profecía en casa de Victoria...

Si la recordara correctamente...

Si hubiera usado la poción recordadora...

¡Aún estaba a tiempo! Quizá le diera alguna pista sobre el paradero de su padre... Se agachó velozmente y recogió el frasco, que seguía donde lo dejó. Intentó acordarse de cuantas gotas tenía que tomar para recordar algo que había ocurrido hacía tan sólo unos meses, y se las estaba tomando con cuidadosa precisión cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe:

-¡FELICIDADES ALEX! –entró gritando Vicky

Alex se sobresaltó y se le escurrió el frasco, vertiendo casi todo el contenido sobre su boca.

-¿Qué te estás tomando, Alex?... ¿Alex?... ¡Alex!

Alexandra oía las voces de sus amigas, pero su cerebro no reaccionaba. Su boca no se abría, sus ojos no las miraban, miles de imágenes pasaban frente a ella a toda velocidad. De más recientes a más antiguos, los recuerdos la abordaban. Su visita a su casa, su discusión con Helen, la llegada de los extranjeros, su estancia en la casa de Victoria, su verano en París, la ceremonia de selección donde la destinaron a Slytherin, la primera vez que montó en la escoba de su padre, la primera vez que se puso enferma y Harry la estuvo cuidando, las primeras navidades que podía recordar... Cada vez los recuerdos pasaban menos rápidos y más difusos, cada vez era más pequeña y los recordaba peor. El último de ellos, el que acabó con su resistencia, fue el más duro.

Tendría 3 o 4 años, estaba jugando con sus muñecas, sentada en el suelo del salón de un pequeño piso desconocido para ella, mientras una mujer leía sentada en una silla. La mujer estaba tensa, alerta, y de repente un grupo de hombres encapuchados irrumpieron en la casa con violencia. La mujer se levantó sobresaltada, vigilando de reojo a la niña que había dejado de jugar y fue retrocediendo hacia la pared con mucha dignidad mientras dialogaba serenamente con los intrusos. Intentaba retrasar el momento del ataque, ganar tiempo hasta que su marido viniese o a ella misma se le ocurriera un plan para dejar a la pequeña en un lugar seguro. De improviso, todos sacaron sus varitas y el salón se iluminó con rayos multicolores, hasta que con un resplandor blanco, Alex vio como su madre se retorcía en el suelo de dolor. Una de las figuras encapuchadas se acercó a ella misma, que había empezado a llorar, y tras cogerla en brazos jugueteó con ella hasta que la pequeña se calmó. La mujer lloraba de impotencia con lágrimas silenciosas, sufriendo por aquel juego macabro que estaban llevando a cabo sus atacantes, que tenían a su indefensa hija entre sus brazos, fingiendo que no suponían un peligro para ellas. Cada vez el tiempo pasaba más lento en la mente de Alex, vio como los enmascarados se turnaban para torturar a su madre, cuyo cabello se iba tornando blanco. No podía cerrar los ojos ante el espectáculo, porque esas imágenes no se encontraban en la habitación, sino dentro de su mente. Eran recuerdos que había olvidado, dada la escasa edad que tenía cuando sucedieron esos hechos. Vio como apuñalaban a su madre, como ella rompía a llorar, y entonces sus ojos se cerraron. Lo último que vio fue un hombre entrando en la habitación que encontraba la desoladora escena. Harry Potter.

Alex abrió los ojos con dificultad. Se encontraba en la enfermería, rodeadas de unas muy preocupadas Helen y Victoria.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó intranquila Victoria.

Alex intentó responder, pero no le salían las palabras. Madame Pomfrey se acercó por detrás con aire huraño, refunfuñando, y ordenó a las niñas que se fueran de la enfermería, que su amiga no se encontraba en buen estado. Tras una última mirada afligida, Helen y Vicky se fueron, dejando un paquete envuelto en papel de vistosos colores encima de la mesilla. Su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Ay, por Merlín¡¿en que estarías pensando!... ¿Tienes idea de lo peligrosa que es esa poción? Y no basta con que te la tomas, sino que te la bebes de un trago... ¿Cómo, en nombre de San Mungo, la conseguiste? –recriminaba preocupada la anciana enfermera a la alumna.

-Eso lo sabremos ahora, Poppy. –dijo una severa voz de mujer- ¿nos disculparías?

-Sí, por supuesto –musitó la anciana ausentándose.

Hermione Granger se acercó preocupada a Alex, y la dijo que llevaba varios días inconsciente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué?

-Responde –ordenó.

-Alexandra Potter.

-Hum... dame datos sobre ti; edad, familia, amigos, notas académicas, lo primero que se te ocurra.

Alex, extrañada, empezó a contestar:

-Soy hija de Harry y Erica Potter, tengo 13 años, estoy en la casa Slytherin...

-Bien, bien. Suficiente. Al menos no estás amnésica. –esto último lo dijo con tono de reproche.

Alexandra calló.

-Nos has tenido muy preocupados, Alexandra. Dime porqué tomaste esa poción... y en esa cantidad.

-Victoria y Helen entraron en ese momento haciendo ruido en la habitación y me desconcentraron, pero yo sólo iba a ingerir unas pocas gotas.

-¿Para recordar el qué?

-Un suceso... que ocurrió este verano y que estaba relacionado con mi padre... pensé que podía darme alguna pista de dónde estaba él.

-¿Qué suceso? –inquirió la directora.

-No lo recuerdo –mintió la pequeña con desfachatez.

La mujer no insistió.

-Creo que es mi deber informarte de que tu padre ha aparecido. Mientras tú estabas inconsciente. –añadió, con un deje de reproche- Obviamente, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti... ¿cómo le íbamos a explicar lo que había pasado?

-¿Está bien? –preguntó la chica interesada

-Sí, perfectamente. –aclaró agriamente la mujer. –Le verás dentro de poco, cuando puedas salir. Pero las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Cómo conseguiste la poción?

-Me la consiguieron.

-¿Dónde¿Quién?

-No sé. Y... no sé. Un griffindor, creo.

-Claro, un griffindor... –dijo la mujer. –eso dicen todos.

La puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir y entró Malfoy, que hizo una pequeña señal a la directora. Ella se levantó y tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras, ella se fue, tomando él el relevo.

-Creo que encontrarte en buen estado hizo que olvidara castigarte. –Dijo sin preámbulos.

La pequeña bajó la cabeza.

-Dime¿conseguiste recordar lo que querías recordar?

-Recordé demasiadas cosas. Incluso las que no quería recordar.

-¿La muerte de tu madre?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Tuvimos que hacerte pruebas para saber si tu mente estaba dañada.

-¿Leyendo mi mente¿Invadiendo mi intimidad? –preguntó la chica indignada.

-¿No crees que el fin en este caso justifica los medios?

-¡No!

-No intentes esquivar mi pregunta. ¿Qué querías recordar?

-Prefiero decírselo a mi padre cuando le vea.

-Está bien...

Malfoy se encontraba sentado, jugueteando aburrido con los pliegues de su túnica.

-Esta noche se celebra la 1º prueba del torneo de los tres magos, y aunque no estás en perfectas condiciones, supongo que podrás presenciarla. Mientras tanto, intentaremos concertarte un encuentro con tu padre.

888888888888888888888888888888

-¿Seguro que estás recuperada ya? –preguntó Helen escéptica mientras se acomodaban en las gradas que habían aparecido por arte de magia alrededor del lago para poder vislumbrar la prueba. –Te veo mala cara. Estás demacrada. –añadió con preocupación.

Un bocinazo ahogó la contestación de Alex. Victoria se había provisto de toda clase de objetos chillones y brillantes para animar a Elliot.

-¡Pues claro que está bien¡No la van a enviar a la enfermería teniendo lugar un acontecimiento tan importante! –chillló Vicky excitada.

-Sí, me encuentro bien, de veras –dijo Alex tranquilizadora.

-¡Bienvenidos a la primera prueba de esta edición del torneo de los tres magos! –la voz mágicamente amplificada del director del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos vibraba en el aire. –¡Nuestros campeones tendrán que sortear los mayores peligros de su vida, aquellos que les son desconocidos, mostrando su valentía! Deberán cruzar el lago en esta barca sin más ayuda que su varita, y recoger el nenúfar plateado. Creo innecesario aclarar que no bastará un simple encantamiento convocador.

La audiencia dejó escapar un bufido de decepción. ¿Sólo eso?

-¡Y sin mas dilación, presentamos a nuestro primer participante... Jean Bouvoir, de Beuxbatons!

El joven francés caminó orgullosamente hacia la barca, entre vítores de los espectadores. Se subió y la hechizó para que navegara sola. Su camino iba lento, sin incidentes, cuando de repente el joven se levantó.

-¡Pero... en nombre de Dumbledore¿Qué está ocurriendo! –se preguntó el comentarista.

El chico, como hipnotizado, parecía escuchar algo con atención.

-No, es imposible... ¿tal vez se está hechizando ante el canto de las sirenas? –Se preguntaba el comentador.

-¡Pero será torpe! –exclamó Helen -¿no es capaz de hacer un simple hechizo silenciador?

El chico francés se tiró al agua y permaneció allí un rato hasta que su profesora le lanzó un hechizo que le liberó de las sirenas. El chico volvió avergonzado con el nenúfar entre las manos, y madame Máxime empezó a reprenderle en francés.

-Bueno... –iba diciendo el comentador mientras seguía con la vista al campeón francés- Eh... Bien, Seguimos con la prueba¡porque esto no ha hecho más que comenzar! Nuestro segundo participante... ¡Elliot Snape de Hogwarts!

El graderío estalló en aplausos. Elliot había salido, cabizbajo, y se subió al bote a remos. Las aguas estaban calmadas, y Elliot al principio remaba lento pero seguro; después hechizó los remos para que se movieran solos mientras él vigilaba alerta posibles peligros.

-¡Elliot sube a bote y empieza a remar, cuidado Elliot, los peligros acechan bajo la superficie! –exclamaba el comentador.

El chico se encontraba a mitad de distancia del nenúfar, y las aguas empezaron a agitarse a sus espaldas, sin que él se diera cuenta. La multitud que le observaba desde el graderío empezó a gritar para advertirle y él se giró. La pequeña embarcación experimentó una violenta sacudida y Elliot cayó al agua. De nuevo se oyó una exclamación al unísono de todos los estudiantes.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, esperemos que salga rápido! –gritó el comentador.

La preocupación empezó a manifestarse cuando el chico no salía a la superficie. Al cabo de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos el chico salió al lado del nenúfar, había buceado a duras penas hasta allí, esquivando los tentáculos del calamar gigante, que ahora se encontraba persiguiéndole, extendiendo sus tentáculos hacia él.

-¡La cosa pinta muy mal para el campeón de Hogwarts! –gritaba el comentarista.

Alex desde su posición miró a Andrea, que parecía consternada, y se apenó por ella.

El chico logró subir al bote y desde allí atacó con una llamarada de fuego que salió de su varita hacia el largo tentáculo. Cuando se libró de su perseguidor, hechizó su bote para que navegara a gran velocidad hacia la orilla.

Cuando se aproximaba, se apeó de la barca caminando por el agua hacia el exterior, entre una oleada de aplausos.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Andrea.

Un tentáculo, esta vez junto a los grandes ojos del calamar gigante le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que derribó al muchacho. El chico se defendió atacando los ojos de la gigantesca criatura, que se sumergió lentamente en el agua. Dolorido, gateó hacia la orilla aún con el nenúfar en sus brazos, cayendo inconsciente de forma que no pudo oír los calurosos aplausos de los espectadores... Andrea bajó de las gradas y corrió hacia él, para reconfortarle. Varios medimagos la siguieron, e izaron al campeón en una camilla mágica.

-¡Vaya, esperemos que tengamos a nuestro chico recuperado para las puntuaciones! A ver si nuestra tercera candidata tiene más suerte que sus homólogos... ¡Katrina Lvov, de Durmstrang!

La joven salió enfrente del largo y permaneció unos momentos mirando simplemente la superficie, que estaba en calma. Nadie que mirase ahora el lago podía imaginar lo que había pasado allí hacía tan solo unos minutos. Lentamente se subió en el bote que llegó hasta el nenúfar sin complicaciones. Los espectadores estaban expectantes, seguramente la sorpresa que le estuviera reservada a la chica sería la peor, por estar haciéndose esperar tanto.

A mitad del recorrido de vuelta, la barca de la joven empezó a ser zarandeada por Grindlows, y ella comenzó a atacarlos con su varita, si darse cuenta de que a sus espaldas, otra de estas criaturas le estaba cogiendo el nenúfar. Cuando se percató era demasiado tarde, y tuvo que saltar a las aguas dulces del lago para recuperar su ansiado tesoro.

-¡Vaya, parece que todos nuestros campeones se han dado hoy un bañito! –dijo el comentador, para animar un poco el ambiente.

Cuando volvió a la superficie, la joven estaba agotada y llena de arañazos y pequeñas heridas, pero estaba triunfante porque llevaba en las manos el nenúfar. Los alumnos la vitorearon, y ella, con un último esfuerzo, hechizó el bote para que la llevara a mayor velocidad hacia la orilla.

-¡Bien, y por fin acabó la prueba! (ven querida hacia aquí) –El comentador cogió a la joven y la condujo a su lado- ¡Ahora, mientras nuestros campeones se recuperan de sus heridas y cansancio, el jurado deliberará las puntuaciones que les serán otorgadas en función del éxito con el que hayan pasado la prueba!

Madame Pomfrey apareció en ese momento y se llevó a la chica con los otros campeones, y los alumnos empezaron a discutir sobre quien debería ganar la prueba.

-El que peor ha actuado ha sido el de Beuxbatons. –dijo tajantemente Alex.

-Sí¿pero él como iba a imaginar que hay sirenas en el lago? –le defendió Vicky.

-Debería haberse documentado un poco ¿no? –intervino Helen.

-Quien mejor lo ha hecho ha sido Elliot. –Dijo Stuart.

-Pero ha tardado mucho –objetó Helen.

-¡Pero se ha enfrentado al calamar! –le defendió Vicky

-¡Pero ha tardado mucho! –repitió la chica rubia. –Eso le va a restar puntos.

-Quien peor lo ha hecho, a mi juicio, es la chica esa de Durmstrang. Ha dejado en muy mal lugar a su escuela, que tan buena fama tiene, aunque claro, ya no es lo que era... –intervino John Avery.

-Pero eran muchos Grindlows, siempre atacan en manada –le rebatió Joe Zabbini.

-Pero ella salió con la seguridad de que el calamar gigante no volvería a atacar, porque estaba debilitado tras Elliot.-afirmó con seguridad John.

-Pero no estaba tan debilitado como para no volver a atacar –le contradijo Alex –esa seguridad que ella tenia podía haberle acarreado graves consecuencias. No se debe subestimar al enemigo.

-¿Os fijasteis en como salió? –intervino por primera vez Melinda, la novia de John -tenía la túnica destrozada. Es una pena, porque se veía que era cara.

Un breve silencio siguió a este comentario.

-Va a ganar Elliot –insistió Stuart.

-Sí –le apoyó Victoria.

-Pero no olvidéis que quienes puntúan son los directores de los colegios... –recordó a sus compañeros Joe Zabbibi.

Alex iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por una fuerte ovación a los campeones que habían salido enfrente del lago, listos para ver sus puntuaciones.

A Jean Bouvoir madame Máxime le dio 6 puntos, Hermione Granger le dio 5, el director del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos le dio 7 puntos y el director Kroptkin 4 puntos. En total 22 puntos.

Elliot Snape fue evaluado de esta manera: madame Máxime 7 puntos, Hermione Granger 8, el director del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos 7 puntos y el director Kroptkin 9, con el consiguiente resultado de 30 puntos.

A la joven de Durmstrang la puntuaron así: madame Máxime 5 puntos, Hermione Granger 7, y el director del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos y el director Kroptkin 8 puntos; obteniendo en total 28 puntos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Al cabo de un rato, la sala común de Slytherin se había convertido en una improvisada sala de fiestas. Alex la cruzaba en busca de sus amigas, escuchando retazos de conversación de sus compañeros.

-¿Y que opina Malfoy de esta fiesta? –preguntaba Melinda a su novio.

-No sabe nada -mintió el chico descaradamente antes de besarla.

No muy lejos se encontraba Joe Zabbini con sus amigos.

-¡Pero acercarte a ella, hombre, que te la van a quitar en las narices! –le aconsejaba un amigo a gritos al joven Zabbini, que se escondía en el cuello de su camisa, mientras miraba a una joven pelirroja muy risueña que bailaba con sus amigas no muy lejos.

Al otro lado Elliot y su rubia amiga bailaban muy juntos, sin rastro de Andrea.

-Lo hiciste genial en la prueba, Elliot... –ronroneaba ella- sabía que el calamar gigante no podría contigo...

Alex se alejó de ellos y vio a Helen sentada donde las bebidas, y pasó junto a la chica a la que miraba Joe. "Julie, tienes que reconocerlo¡Joe no te quita la vista de encima!" exclamaba eufórica una de sus amigas.

-¡Eh, Helen! –la llamó Alexandra.

-¿Qué tal¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?

-Sí, gracias. ¿sabes donde está Victoria?

-Sí, ha ido al baño a intercambiar cotilleos con las de tercero. Espero impaciente el desenlace del trío amoroso: Diane Wilkes - el feo ese de Rupert Crabble – Lucie Nott.

-¡Oh, no me digas que ese asunto aun no esta aclarado! –gimió la hija de Harry.

-¿Aclarado? –Helen rió -esta noche tendremos espectáculo: la lucha por el honor de la menor de los Nott, por su "apuesto" novio, dará su merecido a esa que se atrevió a meterse por medio... –No pudo seguir hablando porque las risas pudieron con ella.

-¡Pero Helen¡Diane no fue la que estuvo con él! –Helen la miró sin comprender- fui yo la que sin querer, solté esa hipótesis delante de Vicky.

-Uy... ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –la chica rubia volvió a estallar en risas.

-A mí no me hace gracia, Helen, me siento fatal, que si la pasa algo es por mi culpa... –empezó a decir Alex cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga no la escuchaba - ¡Pero bueno¿cuánto has bebido? Te veo muy risueña...

-Pues no he bebido nada –se defendió la chica sinceramente antes de seguir riéndose. Alex se enfadó y se fue en busca de Diane.

-¡Venga, Julie, lánzate! –seguían diciendo sus amigas a la joven pelirroja, ya que ni ella ni Joe se habían atrevido a dar el primer paso.

Diane se encontraba sola sentada con la vista fija en un punto del suelo, echa un manojo de nervios. No todos los días iban a darle a una la paliza de su vida.

-¡Hola! –la saludó Alex animada.

La joven se limitó a mirarla con miedo. Pensaba que iba a reírse de ella.

-¿Tienes un duelo hoy, verdad?

-Sí –murmuró la chica aun sin confiar.

-Verás, soy una apasionada de los duelos...

-Ya, pero es que yo no me encargo de las apuestas, te has confundido de persona –interrumpió Wilkes.

-No lo decía por eso... es que estoy en el club de duelo y sé bastante del tema, así que había pensado que yo podría ser tu segunda.

-¿Mi qué? –preguntó la chica sin entender.

-¡Pero como te has metido en este lío sin tener ni idea del protocolo de un duelo! –exclamó la menor. –Decidido, tú sin mí no duras ni un asalto... Lo que hace un "segundo" es encargarse de todo en caso de que el duelo se ponga difícil para ti.

-Ah... pero tú eres mas pequeña que yo... –dijo Diane con lentitud. Alex se temía que esa lentitud era mas bien causada por la estupidez de la joven, que por el alcohol que había ingerido.

-Encima no me vengas con exigencias... Bueno, me voy ya.

-Adiós...

De camino de vuelta con Helen Alex empujó a Joe Zabbini (de manera que pareciese "accidental") contra la tal Julie. La falta de decisión de ambos la desquiciaba.

-Te informo, querida Helen, que en este breve intervalo de tiempo ya he realizado dos buenas acciones.

-Sí, lo he visto. Ten cuidado, Diane se va a creer que quieres ser amiga suya. –dijo Helen riendo- Y esos dos... por Merlín¡que lentos son! Parecen vulgares Hufflepuff -añadió aludiendo a Zabbini y Julie.

-Chist, calla, te van a oír.

-Pero tengo una duda... Si no ha sido Diane la que ha besado a Crabble... ¿qué otra chica puede tener ese mal gusto? –se preguntó Helen.

-Seguro que es una de las "amigas" de su novia –aventuró Alex.

-Pero bueno... ¡y yo que os creía distintas! –exclamó un chico a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolas. –Vaya dos, que cotillas.

Stuart Morton se había acercado con otro chico de 2º curso, Albert Flint.

-Debe ser la influencia de Vicky –dijo Flint.

-Seguramente –le apoyó Alex.

-Por cierto¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica? –se preguntó Helen- Lleva horas en el baño... ¿Es que acaso el retrete la ha absorbido?

-Quizá Myrtle la llorona la ha secuestrado para tener compañía –imaginó Stuart, y ambos se rieron.

-Hablando del rey de Roma... –dijo Flint.

Vicky se acercaba corriendo hacia sus amigos algo excitada.

-¡No os imagináis de lo que me he enterado!

-Sorpréndenos –murmuró Helen.

-¡Elliot Snape va a pedirle a Jennifer Bole que vaya con ella al baile!

-¿Quién es Jennifer Bole?

-¿Qué baile?

-Jennifer es esa chica rubia que va siempre con él...

-¿Y que hay de Andrea? –preguntó Alex interrumpiendo a la joven Avery.

-... Y el baile...¿cómo no habéis oído hablar de él? No se comenta otra cosa, dicen que este año, por motivo del torneo ¡se celebrará un baile de Navidad! Así que las chicas ya han empezado a buscar un bonito vestido con el que deslumbrar a sus parejas... –añadió, comenzando a fantasear.

-¡Oh, sí, encontrar un bonito vestido con el que deslumbrar a sus parejas seguro que es el objetivo de la vida de esas chicas! (espero sinceramente no ser así cuando tenga esa edad) –dijo sarcásticamente Helen.

Al cabo de un rato Helen se encontraba hablando con los chicos mientras Alex y Victoria se habían apartado entretenidas en su propia conversación.

-Hoy he notado muy feliz a Helen –decía la hija de Harry –teniendo en cuenta lo rara que ha estado todo el curso...

-¿Si? Me alegro muchísimo por ella, pobrecilla, eso es que ha arreglado sus problemas familiares.

-¿Qué problemas? –Preguntó rápidamente Alex. Por primera vez experimentó los celos que sufrió Helen cuando creía que entre ellas dos se contaban cosas que la mantenían al margen.

-¿Eh? Pues problemas familiares, Alex. ¿No sabes nada¡Ay, chica, cualquiera diría que perteneces al mundo mágico! Pues verás (que sepas que solo te cuento esto en base a nuestra amistad y porque sé que entre Helen y tú no hay secretos). Todos saben que los Hickman hace tiempo fueron una grandiosa familia, cuyos antepasados se remontan incluso a contemporáneos de Slytherin. Pero el padre de Helen cometió un tremendo error. Como su primera mujer (de una importante familia de la que no recuerdo el apellido) no podía darle hijos, la repudió y se volvió a casar... ¡Pero lo hizo con una muggle!

-¿Helen es de sangre mestiza? –preguntó anonadada Alex.

-Sí... –comentó Vicky como si se tratase de una gran tragedia. –Su madre es muy atractiva, hay que reconocerlo, pero muggle, al fin y al cabo. Idiota, como todos ellos. Por supuesto, este hecho catapultó al abismo al Sr. Hickman. Su familia le desheredó, sus amigos le retiraron la palabra, sus negocios quebraron... Su único consuelo podía ser tener un hijo... ¡Pero ni eso! Su primogénito... ¡es una chica!

-Helen.

-Exacto. Pero después tuvieron un hijo. ¿Sabias que Helen tiene un hermano?

-No...

-Pero el chico tiene ya 11 años, y aun no ha mostrado ningún signo de poder mágico. Es un squib. Lo único que podía ayudar un poco a recuperar la gloria de los Hickman es que su hijo fuera mago.

-El hecho de que el Sr. Hickman sea tan retrógrado y misógino no significa que ante la sociedad Helen no haya demostrado que ella puede sacar adelante el honor de su familia...

-¿Eh? –Alex tuvo la certeza de que Vicky no la había entendido- ¡Sí, eso mismo opiné yo cuando me lo contaron!

-Quiero decir que Helen es una bruja estupenda, poderosa e inteligente. –la defendió lealmente Alex- Además, ella nunca ha hecho nada que pueda escandalizar a nadie.

-Ya lo sé, pero el honor de su familia está por los suelos.

Alex giró la cabeza y miró a su amiga, y la vio como siempre. Seria, serena, con una permanente media sonrisa en su rostro, ojos azules fríos como el hielo y con una expresión inescrutable. Pero por primera vez en su vida, entendió las razones de la reserva de su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se preguntó de repente Vicky.

Alex miró en su dirección y encontró un corro de chicos y chicas que observaban inquisidoramente a dos jóvenes que se miraban con odio. Lucie Nott (novia de Rupert Crabble) y Diane Wilkes. El duelo iba a tener comienzo.

-Él es mi segundo –dijo Nott señalando a un chico que parecía un gran simio, el hermano de su novio.

-Pero cielo, no hace falta que luches por mí... –dijo su novio, situado al otro lado, aunque dejando bastante patente que se sentía orgulloso de que la chica luchara por su causa.

-Tú lo mejor que puedes hacer es callarte –dijo ella fríamente. -¿Quién es tu segundo?

-Yo –respondió Alex.

Ignorando las risas socarronas, Nott y Wilkes se prepararon para atacar. Alex vio a John Avery en el corro y se acercó a el, pidiéndole en voz baja que utilizara su poder de prefecto para frenar esa locura.

-¿Estás de broma? Yo quiero ver como acaba esto.

Nott empezó a atacar y en pocos segundos había tomado el control de la situación. Alex se acercó a Diane. "¡Ataca con más fiereza, seguro que lo puedes hacer mejor!" la susurró.

-Se lo tiene merecido por meterse donde no la llaman –oyó Alex a sus espaldas. La pequeña giró la cabeza y reconoció a la chica que había hablado: Jennifer Bole, que se encontraba agarrada al brazo de Elliot Snape.

A esas alturas del duelo Diane estaba mordiendo el polvo. Alex dudaba si pedir ya que se pusiera fin a todo esto, o al menos aplazar la lucha hasta que la chica estuviese preparada pero entonces...

-¡Alto! –Andrea Pucey, la amiga de Elliot Snape, se había interpuesto entre las combatientes.

Lucie Nott se frenó de inmediato. No quería enfrentarse a una alumna dos cursos mayor que ella y que además era premio anual.

-Esto es asunto nuestro, Andrea –dijo Nott.

-No es vuestro, querida, porque fui yo la que estuve con Rupert el otro día. -Todos los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos.- Así que deja en paz a esta niña que no tiene culpa de nada.

Diane, desde el suelo, la miró agradecida. Andrea se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse y la llevó hacia las habitaciones, seguida de Alex.

-Muchas gracias –susurró Diane.

-No hay de que –respondió fríamente Andrea mientras la ayudaba a tumbarse en la cama.

-Tú no estuviste con Crabble¿verdad, Andrea? –preguntó casi afirmando Alex.

-No, no tengo tan mal gusto. Pero no iba a dejar que atacaran así a una chica indefensa estando yo como premio anual –dijo la mayor de ellas, saliendo de la habitación.

Diane y Alex se miraron, y cuando Alex al cabo de unos segundos salió de la habitación, vio que Andrea había desaparecido.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Bien, como jefe de casa es mi deber informaros de que este año en honor al torneo de los tres magos se celebrará un baile durante las fiestas de Navidad. –Snape aprovechó los últimos 5 minutos de su clase para comunicárselo. Hizo una pausa con una mueca mientras los alumnos estallaban emocionados –pero desgraciadamente para vosotros solo podrán acudir los alumnos de 4º en adelante, solo podréis ir si un alumno mayor os invita como su pareja. –esto último lo dijo con una torva sonrisa, porque algunas chicas soltaron sonoros suspiros de decepción.

Antes de salir Snape interceptó a Alex para hablar con ella.

-Quizá te podía hacer ilusión quedarte aquí con el ambiente que habrá, pero tu padre te da la opción de pasar las Navidades fuera de Hogwarts, con él.

-¿Qué¡Por supuesto que quiero¡estaré encantada!

-Me alegro entonces.

-¿Pero donde será? Porque nuestra casa está destruida...

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

Fuera todos comentaban la noticia:

-Oh, necesito encontrar pareja pero ¡ya! –se lamentaba Mónica Field, de Griffindor, mientras hablaba con su amiga.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo –se ofreció Mike Stevenson.

-Oh, que amable... –ironizó la chica- Con alguien mayor¡idiota!

Las dos chicas Griffindor bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, ofendidas.

-Pero ¡que carácter! –dijo Mike.

-Bueno chicas¿y vosotras que haréis en Navidad? –preguntó Thomas a las chicas Slytherin.

Helen y Vicky se fueron sin contestar con la cabeza altiva, pero Alex contestó.

-Snape me acaba de decir que las pasaré con mi padre, así que no estaré aquí.

-Yo probablemente las pasaré también con mi familia –comentó Thomas.

-¡Pero chicos¡No me podéis dejar solo! –protestó Mike. –todos mis hermanos son mayores y se quedan, y no me apetece mucho estar solo con mis padres.

-¡Pues vente con mi familia! –Thomas solucionó rápidamente el problema.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –respondió el otro, con una sonrisilla.

Hablando de esto se desviaron hacia su sala común mientras la chica bajaba directa hacia la suya. Cuando llegó, encontró a sus amigas hablando en los sillones.

-¡Aaaalex! –canturreó Vicky - ¿y de que color va a ser tu vestido?

-¿Qué vestido?

-El del baile –especificó Victoria como si fuera algo obvio.

-Ah, bueno, sobre ese tema... Yo es que no voy a ir, me voy a pasar las vacaciones con mi padre.

-¿Qué! –se horrorizó su amiga- ¿pero os habéis puesto de acuerdo en arruinar la mayor oportunidad que tenéis de mejorar vuestra vida social? –A sus espaldas, Helen bufó.

-¿Tú tampoco te quedas, Helen? –se interesó Alex.

-No, quiero estar con mi madre... –dio la impresión de que iba a seguir hablando, pero se interrumpió de golpe.

Mientras tanto, como de costumbre, Vicky seguía sumergida en su mundo perfecto y no se percató de nada:

-¡Vosotras podéis creer que soy súper–extrovertida y todo lo demás, pero en el fondo soy muy tímida! Y me gustaría pasar un día tan divertido con mis mejores amigas... –añadió, con una halagadora sonrisa- ¡Pedid permiso para quedaros aunque sea por mí!

-¡Yo, yo, siempre yo! –se molestó Helen de la egolatría de su amiga.

-Pero Vicky, intenta comprender mi postura –intento apaciguar los ánimos Alex.

-Además¿para que quieres quedarte si no vas a poder ir al baile? –preguntó Helen

Victoria la miró fríamente.

-Claro que voy a encontrar pareja. Creo que me infravaloras, Helen –dijo susceptible, y se marchó muy digna.

88888888888888888888888888888888

-¡Primero tú y ahora Helen! –lloriqueaba Victoria de camino a la enfermería -¿qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto?

-Ay, Victoria –dijo Alex, ya cansada- ya te han dicho que Helen está bien, que es solo agobio por los exámenes de Navidad.

-Eso dicen siempre, así empezó mi tío y mírale ahora, bajo tierra.

Madame Pomfrey les permitió sólo unos minutos con la condición de no escandalizar a los enfermos. La noche anterior, Helen había tenido un vahído y la habían llevado a la enfermería.

-Hola chicas –dijo debilitada, desde la cama.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien.

-Te hemos traído unos bombones –dijo Vicky sacando de su capa una caja.

-Ah, gracias.

-No entiendo qué te preocupa tanto, Helen, seguro que sacas las buenas notas de siempre. Anda que ponerte enferma ahora, que empiezan las vacaciones...

-Bueno, tengo una buena noticia para ti, Vicky.

-¿Cuál?

-Me voy a quedar aquí, en Hogwarts.

-¿Sí? –Victoria chilló de emoción y abrazó a su amiga.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó y echó a la joven Avery por hacer ruido.

-¿Y ese repentino cambio de planes? –preguntó Alex.

-Asuntos familiares –contestó la rubia taciturna.

Tras un largo silencio Alex habló.

-Helen, puedes contármelo. De hecho, ya sé una parte de la historia, por Vicky.

-¿Qué?

-Las cosas de las que se entera su familia, ya sabes. –de nuevo un gran silencio- Yo nunca te he ocultado nada, Helen¿no has pensado que hablar con alguien puede ayudarte a ver tus problemas desde otra perspectiva?

Helen suspiró y empezó a hablar:

-Cuando nació mi hermano no había ningún indicio de que él no tuviese poder mágico. Era el orgullo de mi padre, que tras la decepción de tantos años deseando tener hijos y de que yo fuese chica por fin volvió a sonreír. Incluso era mas amable con mi madre, la perdonó temporalmente su ausencia de poder mágico... Pero todo se convirtió en un infierno cuando vimos que mi hermano no reaccionaba mágicamente a ningún tipo de estímulo, y con 10 años aún no había dado el menor signo de poder hacerlo. Mi padre enloqueció y empezó a llevarle a curanderas, sanadores, medimagos, adivinas... y todos le decían lo mismo. Nuestra última esperanza era la carta de Hogwarts... que nunca recibimos. Yo no quería venir a Hogwarts este curso y dejar ese panorama en casa, pero no tuve opción.

Alex escuchaba atentamente.

-Ayer recibí una carta de mi madre, (sí, lo sé, yo tampoco lo recuerdo, pero eso me ha dicho Brokehurst) –añadió, al ver la cara de extrañeza de Alex- en ella me decía que ha decidido irse de casa con David (mi hermano), que la situación era inaguantable, que lo lamenta mucho por mí, por abandonarme así, pero que yo estaré segura...

-Porque eres lo único que le queda a tu padre –interrumpió Alex.

-Sí... –confirmó Helen mirándola fijamente- Se ocultará donde pueda y me mandará noticias... Quiere internar a David en un colegio muggle, algo que mi padre ha impedido siempre... espero de verdad que todo les vaya bien –dijo finalmente, sollozando.

Alex estaba entristecida. Era la primera vez que veía débil a la chica de hielo. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que cuando todo fuera mal, quedaría Helen con su confianza absoluta y tranquilidad, dispuesta a calmar los ánimos de ser necesario. Ahora era consciente de que su amiga era humana, tan humana como Vicky, Thomas y ella misma. La pasó un brazo por los hombros, con torpeza, dada su falta de experiencia en animar a amigas. Pero Helen se apartó delicadamente, no quería dar muestras de debilidad, y dijo que se encontraba mejor, que se fuera con Vicky a hacerla compañía.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Iba a tener lugar la última cena de los que se iban a ir a pasar las Navidades a su casa, que comparados con otros años, eran bastante pocos. Alex se dirigía a la mesa cuando Joe Zabbini la interceptó y la tocó en el brazo.

-Eh... Quería decirte algo, Alexandra.

-... ¿Y bien? –preguntó ella al ver que él no arrancaba.

-Pues... bueno, es sobre el baile, había pensado que quizá no tenias pareja (cosa bastante extraña, porque tú...) eh... bueno, quería saber si querrías venir conmigo, siempre te he visto muy madura, y... –dijo rápidamente y tartamudeando.

-Oh, Joe, no voy a poder –le interrumpió ella sabiendo los apuros que pasaba el chico –no es por ti, es que no voy a pasar en Hogwarts las Navidades.

-Ah...

-Lo siento... Además, creía que ibas a ir con esa tal Julie...

-Ya tiene pareja, llegué tarde –dijo él apesadumbrado.

-¡Oh!... ¡Pues ella se lo pierde! –añadió con tono alegre. De repente se le ocurrió una idea- ¿sabes con quien podrías ir¡con mi amiga Helen! Es estupenda y no está pasando un buen momento, la podrías animar.

-¿Helen es esa chica rubia de ojos azules que siempre está contigo?

-¡Sí!

-Eh... bueno, supongo que podría hacerlo.

-¡Claro que sí¡Aprovecha antes de que te adelanten! –añadió la chica antes de ir a la mesa.

Allí, John Avery se encontraba despotricando por el comportamiento tan "griffindor" que tuvo Andrea Pucey la noche de la fiesta, mientras Melinda le describía a Victoria cada lazo de su vestido nuevo. Stuart le preguntaba a Helen si se encontraba bien, a lo que esta ultima respondió asintiendo. Cuando Alex se sentó, Vicky le contó radiante que ya tenía pareja para el baile, y que probablemente sería la chica más joven que acudiría al mismo; pasó el resto de la noche describiendo las maravillas de su acompañante.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En el expreso de Hogwarts, a falta de compañía Slytherin, Alex iba con una pequeña mezcla heterogénea de estudiantes de otras casas. Thomas Weasley, el insoportable de Kevin Kenton, y un tal Billy Stiles de Hufflepuff con su hermana melliza Margaret, de la misma casa. Su acompañante adulto no era el jefe de casa, dado el ajetreo que había en el colegio, sino Kurt Brokehurst, que iba medio dormido sobre el asiento.

Como de costumbre, Kenton gastaba bromas que solo causaban gracia a los pazguatos Hufflepuff, mientras Thomas y la Slytherin hablaban.

-¿Sabes que al final Monica Field ha conseguido pareja para el baile? –comentaba Thomas

-¿Esa tonta¿A que troll ha pagado para que le acompañe? –preguntó la chica cruelmente.

-Nada, le lloriqueó a su hermana mayor para que convenciera a un amigo de acompañarla. Al parecer la amenazó con informar a sus padres de no-sé-que gran secreto.

-Hum...

-El caso es que Mike no se lo ha tomado muy bien¿sabes? Ha prometido que saboteará el baile, aunque sea sin mi ayuda, porque el pobrecillo se siente discriminado.

-Que utilice la misma amenaza que Field con su hermano Lenny –rió Alex.

-No, hombre, él no caería tan bajo. Además, los hermanos Stevenson se llevan muy bien.

-Ya, lo sé.

-Todo esto lo puede predecir Mónica, -rió Thomas- ahora va diciendo por ahí que la dijeron que tenía poderes adivinatorios.

-Permíteme que lo dude –dijo una voz profunda. Brokehurst se había despertado de su sueño y había intervenido en la conversación de los chicos.

-Disculpe, pero es una conversación privada –dijo con desparpajo el chico, bromeando.

-Si no hablarais tan alto no me obligaríais a escuchar... Yo estaba mejor durmiendo –dijo Brokehurst aun somnoliento.

-¿Por qué no puede ser Field una profeta? –preguntó Alex, creyendo saber la respuesta.

-No he dicho que no pueda ser una profeta. He dicho que es imposible que le hayan dicho que es una profeta –aclaró el hombre enigmáticamente, y se volvió a recostar.

Este comentario pasó desapercibido al chico, pero no así a Alex, que se quedó pensativa.

-Bueno, Alex cuéntame¿Dónde pasarás las vacaciones? –preguntó Thomas.

-Ni idea...

-¿Aún no sabéis que las vais a pasar juntos? –se preguntó entre risas Brokehurst.

Los dos chicos se miraron.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Una vez en el andén, Brokehurst era responsable de que los pocos alumnos que habían salido de Hogwarts, así que tuvieron que esperar a que todos ellos fueran recogidos, pues la mayoría eran pequeños. Una vez todos se habían ido, solo quedaban Alex, Thomas y Brokehurst. El hombre les dirigió afuera de la estación muggle, donde a pesar de ir "camuflados" entre los muggles, llamaban bastante la atención; por los ojos de Brokehurst y porque Thomas hablaba a gritos con términos mágicos.

-¿Vamos a ir andando hasta nuestro destino? –preguntó Thomas. –¿No bastaría simplemente con tomar la red flú?

-No, nuestro destino está oculto. Tomaremos el autobús noctámbulo.

Tras un ajetreado viaje en el que Alex estuvo a punto de marearse, llegaron a una oscura calle de aspecto muggle. Brokehurst sacó del interior de su capa un papel que enseñó a los pequeños, y cuando lo vieron, una mansión empezó a resurgir de la nada entre otras dos casas mas pequeñas. Tenia un aspecto algo tétrico; Brokehurst se acercó y golpeó levemente la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, en lugar de usar el timbre de al lado, lo que desconcertó a Alex.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer rolliza de aspecto bonachón, que cuando Thomas la vio gritó: "¡Abuelaaaaaaaa!". Los dos adultos miraron enfadados al chico, porque tras su grito unas cortinas negras que tapaban algo que parecía una ventana a otro cuarto, se descorrieron mágicamente, dejando ver una anciana que gritaba:

-¡SUCIOS MESTIZOS, HIJOS DE MUGGLES¿QUIÉNES OS CREEIS QUE SOIS PARA PROFANAR ASI LA CASA DE MIS ANTEPASADOS!

Alex se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no era una ventana a otro cuarto, sino un cuadro increíblemente realista. Brokehurst y otro hombre que apareció a la carrera, Harry, corrieron de nuevo la cortina hasta que el cuadro dejó de gritar.

-Bienvenida a Grimmauld place, Alex. –dijo este último sonriendo.

* * *

**Y esto es lo que tenemos por hoy... espero que os haya gustado. en todo caso ya sabeis, criticadlo!  
**


	21. Unas tensas Navidades

**Hola a todos! ignoro cuanta gente seguira interesada en la historia despues de mi larga ausencia y la publicacion del 6º libro, que tira por la borda una buena trama del fic, pero aqui lo traigo, con verdaderas intenciones de terminarlo.**

**como explicacion dire que mi tardanza se debe a los grandes problemas que me ha creado el chap 23, pero ya esta terminado (aunque no me gusta mucho el resultado) asi que intentare seguir mas rapido escribiendo, aunque no se como ire publicando.**

**bueno, espero que os guste el capitulo, si os sirve de aliciente, es uno de los que mas orgullosa me tienen, asi que dejare de disculparme y contestare los reviews que probablemente hayais olvidado haber escrito... **

** Por ultimo añadir que LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

**Clawy: **Hola! y aqui llegó el reencuentro con la familia, Alex vuelve a casa por Navidad. un capitulo muy navideño en unas fechas tan señaladas... Espero que te guste!

**KaosBlack:** Hola! En primer lugar, siento muchisimo mi retraso, espero que este capitulo realmente merezca esa espera... Los recuerdos son muy importantes en este nuevo capitulo, de hecho, señalan el principio del gran conflicto que plantea el fic. Me alegro que te gustara la prueba del torneo, no imaginas lo que me costo escribirla...espero que disfrutes con este chap. Un besazo!

**Marce:** hola! la verdad es que alex es un pozo de contradicciones, pero esta en una edad dificil, es muy rebelde y se deja malinfluenciar... pero madurará, aunque costara un ratito todavia. Helen es un personaje que me gusta mucho, la voz serena que necesita alex, y a quien siempre he imaginado que seria la perfecta chica slytherin, fria, distante y calculadora, no por ello mala persona. Y elliot... ya se dara cuenta de quien le quiere por quien realmente es... Chao, un beso.

**Tenshi Lain: **hola! la verdad es que la pocion recordadora no es un juguete, y traera grandes consecuencias que veras a continuacion. es una lastima que no recordara lo que ella queria, la habria servido para atar algunos cabos y evitar futuros errores. Por otra parte, me alegro de que seas sincer cuando hablas de la primera prueba, la verdad es que le faltó algo, espero que las proximas te parezcan mejores. (si no es asi, vuelve a criticarme). en enfrentamiento en slytherin me parecio necesario para mostrar como funciona el codigo de honor de las serpientes, demostrar lo conflictiva que es esa casa y el verdadero honor de andrea y alex. Y las navidades en la casa de los black seran de todo menos tranquilas, aqui las tienes...

**Bueno, no sabia si decir tambien que estoy ligeramente atascada en un punto especialmente crucial del fic, pero una vez superado ese bache todo ira sobre ruedas, pues ya tengo algunas escenas posteriores escritas. Os comentare por vuestro interes que la historia de alex acabara en su 4º curso, donde tendra lugar el desenlace final, y acabare con este fic interminable. Eso significa que si alguien esperaba que llegara al 7º curso, sera mas corto que vuestras espectativas (algo que considero una buena noticia, dada mi lentitud). sin mas demora os presento:  
**

**UNAS TENSAS NAVIDADES**

**  
**

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Alex a su padre mientras la sra. Weasley se llevaba a Thomas irritada.

-Esta es la antigua mansión de los Black. Te acuerdas de cuando te hablaba de mi padrino Sirius¿no?

-Sí.

-Aquí se crió.

Alexandra miró a su alrededor. Exceptuando el sombrío pasillo que habían cruzado, el resto de la casa estaba iluminada y parecía más un departamento del ministerio de magia que una casa que hubiera pertenecido a magos tenebrosos. Harry, detectando el rumbo de los pensamientos de su hija, quiso explicarle que la casa llevaba años reformándose porque se había convertido en la sede de una organización mágica que luchaba contra el mal: la orden del fénix.

-Por supuesto, todo lo que te estoy contando no debe saberlo NADIE que pertenezca a Slytherin.

-Lo sé, papá.

-Nos quedaremos aquí temporalmente hasta que encuentre un nuevo sitio donde vivir.

-Me parece bien –comentó la chica distraída mirando a su alrededor.

La casa, que ahora era acogedora, irradiaba luz. Nada parecido a lo que se había imaginado por las palabras de su padre, o por el aspecto exterior. Al final del pasillo, se entreveía una sala llena de gente, a juzgar por las voces que se oían a través de la puerta entreabierta. Harry se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, que la niña había empezado a mirar curiosa, y condujo a su hija hacia el piso superior.

-Te conduciré a tu nuevo cuarto. Te aviso de que aquí no tendremos la intimidad que teníamos en casa, porque esta mansión nunca esta vacía. Desde que Sirius murió, hemos ido nombrando distintos guardianes de esta sede, que debían residir aquí por si alguno de los miembros necesitaba contactar con la Orden. Ahora, dada nuestras circunstancias, yo soy el guardián.

Habían llegado enfrente de una puerta blanca y dorada.

-Esta era la antigua habitación de Sirius. Es la única modificación decorativa que hemos hecho en esta planta, no queríamos atraer maldiciones sobre nosotros por "profanar" las habitaciones de los Black. Yo duermo en el antiguo dormitorio de sus padres, al final del pasillo. No te recomiendo que vengas si no es por motivos de extrema urgencia.

La chica se fijó en que el resto del pasillo era oscuro, no de colores luminosos como el piso inferior.

-Por supuesto, no tienes acceso a toda la casa. Puedes estar en este cuarto, buscarme en el mío si es muy necesario, pasar el tiempo en el salón y comer en el comedor SOLO cuando te avise Mipsy. –recalcó- para cualquier cosa que necesites, la tendrás a tu disposición.

-¿Por qué no puedo frecuentar el comedor?

-Porque es donde nos reunimos los miembros de la organización. Reuniones secretas, obviamente, no intentes escuchar a través de las puertas.

La chica enrojeció. Tenía demasiada experiencia en ese tipo de escuchas.

-Bueno, si tienes algo mas que decir, llámame –dijo Harry mientras salía del cuarto.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, papá. –murmuró la chica.

Harry volvió sobre sus pasos y abrazó a la chica.

88888888888888888888

-¡Guau, esta mansión es increíble! –exclamaba Thomas. Un rato después que Alex, Brokehurst y él había llegado a Grimmauld place Bill Weasley con su hija Caroline, y los tres niños se encontraban charlando en el salón. -¿Qué tal el viaje, canija?

-Muy tranquilo, gracias por tu interés –contestó la pequeña Caroline con tanta educación como frialdad.

El chico la miró extrañado y se acercó a Alex para susurrarla:

-Que cambiada está¿qué clase de disciplina tienen en Beuxbatons?...Ya verás cuando se entere de que voy a pasar con ellos las navidades –rió.

-¿Y eso?

-Mis padres están en Albania, ya sabes, con eso de los dragones y reclutar gente para la Orden, así que me quedo con Bill y Fleur. En año nuevo quizá vengamos todos, incluidos los gemelos y Ron para estar con Harry.

-¿Y tu tía Ginny?

-No sé... creo que las va a pasar en Australia conociendo a sus nuevos suegros...

-¿En Australia?

-Sí, es que esta chica es así, cada vez se busca más lejos los novios. La encargan que reclute nuevos miembros para la Orden y mira...

La puerta donde se celebraba la reunión se abrió y los magos empezaron a salir de la sala. Muchos de ellos echaban pequeños vistazos hacia el salón para ver a la hija de Harry Potter, que les devolvía la mirada con desconfianza. También podía oír retazos de conversaciones susurradas:

-Será mejor que reforcemos la seguridad... –decía una bruja de capa púrpura.

-...un equipo de diez magos será suficiente... –le respondía un hombre alto y corpulento.

-...¿Y qué dijo Hermione?... ¿Y crees que funcionará?... –decía mientras tanto la Sra. Lupin a otra mujer.

-...¿A quién podríamos infiltrar?...

Por ultimo salieron Brokehurst, Harry y Ron.

-¡Insisto en que puede ser una buena espía! –exclamaba Ron entusiasmado.

-No querrá unirse –decía Harry sombrío.

-No queremos que se una, solo que actué como espía. Un escarabajo¿quién va a sospechar de ese animalejo? –insistía Ron.

-No es ningún secreto para nuestros enemigos su identidad animaga. –refutaba Harry.

-Pero puede pasar desapercibida. –decía Ron –Y Hermione la tiene bajo control.

-Pero preferiría estar en Azkaban por ser una animaga ilegal que caer en las garras de los magos tenebrosos. –decía Harry.

-Entonces debemos encontrar otro método para coaccionarla que no sea declarar su identidad animaga –sugirió Brokehurst –sacar sus trapos sucios.

-Susan trabaja en el profeta –decía Ron animado. –seguro que ella encuentra algo de su vida pasada.

-Está bien, coméntaselo a tu mujer –cedió Harry no muy convencido- Pero ten en cuenta...

Alex se acercaba disimuladamente sin darse cuenta de que a su lado, Thomas hacía lo mismo, para oír mejor. Cuando les vio Brokehurst, reaccionaron demasiado tarde y les pilló in fraganti en sus intentos frustrados de escuchar la conversación. Sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta del salón con un leve movimiento de varita.

-¡Maldito Brokehurst! –exclamó Thomas.

Caroline y Alex le lanzaron una mirada de reproche.

La Sra. Weasley entró en el salón para llamar a los niños para la cena. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa los Lupin, los Longbottom, los Finch-Flechley, Molly Weasley, Caroline, Thomas, Bill, Ron, Brokehurst, Harry, Alex y un anciano que asustó a los tres niños cuando le vieron. Tenía unos pocos pelos canos y largos, caminaba encorvado, le faltaba un brazo, y tenia dos ojos desiguales, uno azul y grande y otro negro pequeño.

-Ese es Ojoloco Moody –susurró Harry al oído de su hija –un auror retirado, que nos ayuda tácticamente en la Orden.

Al otro lado de la niña, Thomas comía encogido en su asiento, abrumado entre los ojos violetas de Brokehurst y los ojos desiguales de Ojoloco Moody.

-Y decías que te daban miedo los ojos de Brokehurst... –murmuró Alex a su amigo, socarrona.

-No comentes –respondió él.

-Harry, aprovecha que la niña aun es pequeña, que luego crecen tan rápido... –decía la Sra. Lupin- luego pasa como con Matt, que no quieren pasar las fiestas en familia.

-Jamás te habría imaginado hablar así, Tonks –decía él entre risas.

-Yo tampoco –respondía ella en el mismo tono.

Luna Finch-Flechley hablaba de algún tipo de criatura mágica con Brokehurst.

-¿Encontraste alguna prueba de su existencia? –preguntaba él.

-Los vi con mis propios ojos –dijo ella, con su cara de perenne locura señalándose los ojos.

Neville Longbottom, mientras tanto, vigilaba a su mujer de cerca, para evitar que por su condición de muggle fuera atacada por Mipsy o el cuadro de la Sra. Black.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la mesa...

-Yo creo que no conseguiremos hacer ningún avance hasta que no eliminemos del poder a Lucius Malfoy –decía Bill Weasley.

-Pero no estamos lo suficientemente preparados como para desvelar nuestra posición. –decía Lupin.

-El poder de los magos tenebrosos está aumentando –intervino Brokehurst taciturno –debemos actuar rápido. -Molly Weasley, detectando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, envió a su nieta Caroline a la cama, que aceptó a regañadientes.

-Pero no precipitadamente –opinaba Lupin.

-Se esta extendiendo hacia Hogwarts. Yo lo he visto... –insistía el hombre de los ojos violeta.

-Basta ya de hablar de política y asuntos de trabajo –dijo una sonriente Molly Weasley con firmeza. Sus ojos (en los que no participaba la sonrisa) dejaban bastante patente que más que una sugerencia era una orden.

-Estoy de acuerdo –intervino una voz ronca que Alex identificó como la del hombre que se sentaba enfrente suyo, Ojoloco Moody. Sus ojos, (ambos) estaban clavados en ella. –no es una discusión apropiada para niños. –añadió, recalcando la última palabra.

Harry miró furioso al hombre.

-No hay ningún "niño" aquí presente –dijo con rabia contenida recalcando la palabra "niño"- No hay nada de lo que podamos hablar que mi hija no deba saber.

-No estaría tan seguro –susurró Moody, mirando con su ojo negro a Harry y con el azul a su hija.

-Pero yo sí, y soy yo quien debo juzgar si nuestras palabras son adecuadas para la niña...

La escena se había tornado tensa, y tanto Ojoloco como Harry hacían caso omiso de las advertencias del resto de los comensales. Thomas, mientras tanto, miraba a Alex.

-Tu hija... –empezó a decir Ojoloco.

-¿Es que debo recordarte los efectos que la desinformación causaban en mí? –interrumpió Harry elevando la voz- ¿Lo mal que lo pasé por encontrarme aislado del mundo mágico y las actividades de Voldemort!

-¡No estamos hablando de ti, Harry!

-¡Alastor! Esta discusión no tiene sentido y lo sabes, si no quieres hablar en presencia de Alexandra, ya hablaré yo con ella en privado.

Ojoloco iba a contestar, pero Lupin intervino:

-¡Basta ya! –gritó. Todos le miraron extrañados, era la primera vez que oían gritar al tranquilo Lupin. –Thomas, Alexandra, subid a dormir. Es tarde, deberíamos irnos todos a descansar.

Su firmeza hizo que sin una queja, todos se movilizaran. Los Lupin, los Longbottom, los Flint Fleechey y Ron se fueron a sus respectivas casas, y los demás se repartieron por las habitaciones de la mansión Black.

Thomas, Harry y Alex subían en silencio. Cuando padre e hija se quedaron a solas, antes de entrar en el cuarto que la niña compartía temporalmente con Caroline, la chica le preguntó a Harry qué problema tenía Ojoloco con ella.

-Ojoloco tiene problemas con todo el mundo, es desconfiado a la fuerza. –respondió él evasivamente. –Ha luchado durante mucho tiempo.

-Con Thomas no tenía problemas.

-Charlie y Amy no estaban. Molly Weasley se habría negado a que se siguiera hablando del tema en presencia de su nieto.

-No me convence esa explicación...

-Mañana te lo explicaré todo... ahora ve a dormir. –le rogó Harry.

Cuando entró en la habitación una voz la reveló que Caroline no estaba dormida:

-Es porque eres una Slytherin.

-¿Tú que sabrás? –la dijo Alex de malas maneras.

-Os habéis dejado la puerta entreabierta y he oído las voces. Ojoloco no se fía nada de ti –dijo con voz cantarina la niña de pelo plateado, disfrutando la situación.

888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando Alex abrió los ojos no reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Se levantó desorientada y entonces recordó que se encontraba en Grimmauld place. Bajó las escaleras y fue al comedor, donde vio que Caroline y Molly Weasley estaban despiertas.

-¡Hola, querida! Por fin te has despertado.

-Hum... –refunfuñó la chica aun cansada.

-Oh, ven pequeña, dime ¿Qué te apetece desayunar¿Gachas¿Cereales¿Un zumo o unas tostadas?

-Un zumo, gracias.

-Mipsy se podrá encargar de eso, señora Weasley –dijo la elfina ofendida porque la mujer intentara quitarle el trabajo.

La radio mágica estaba sonando.

-_"Y, a sólo dos partidos de la final, Inglaterra perdió contra España en los mundiales, tras una jugada espectacular de su buscador, Manuel Torres..."_

La Sra Weasley cambió de emisora pero la nueva tampoco fue de su agrado.

-_"El director del departamento de Seguridad mágica, Percy Weasley, ha vuelto a hacer unas sorprendentes declaraciones_: -la Sra. Weasley apagó la radio cuando una seria voz comenzó a hablar. -_"Respecto al desagradable asunto ocurrido..."_

Se hizo un largo silencio tras escuchar la noticia sobre el único Weasley que no había sido invitado a la boda de Ron.

Bill y Thomas, que habían dormido juntos, bajaron en ese momento.

-Nos volveremos a casa después de desayunar, no me gusta dejar a Fleur sola tanto tiempo. –anunció el hombre.

Por último bajaron Moody, Brokehurst y Harry, bien despiertos. Declinaron la oferta de la Sra. Weasley de ayudarles con la casa, diciendo que con Mipsy tendrían suficiente, además de que la elfina no permitiría que nadie la ayudase con las tareas domesticas; y los Weasley se fueron a la Madriguera. Para entretenerse, Alex bajó de su baúl el libro de los augurios que había robado de la biblioteca del colegio y lo empezó a leer.

Brokehurst estaba sentado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en algo. Harry, a su lado, escribía cartas. Alex había estado pendiente de las conversaciones entre Ojoloco y su padre, pero el tema de la noche anterior no se volvió a tocar. Había un tenso silencio desde entonces. Brokehurst abrió los ojos, sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

-¿Cuál fue ese augurio? –preguntó Brokehurst de repente a la chica, recordando su reunión en el colegio al ver el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Tras una larga pausa contestó reticente:

-Sobre una amiga, vi una calavera en sus cereales –Escuchando sus palabras empezó a pensar... ¿Se reiría de ella¿Qué pensaría Harry¿Helen de verdad tenía la muerte a los talones?

Harry levantó la vista rápidamente de sus cartas y miró a su hija.

-¿Esa calavera tenía una serpiente en la boca? –preguntó.

-No lo sé...- respondió Alex vacilante- era solo una silueta.

-Te dije que no lo dieras importancia –contestó Brokehurst, tajante.

-¿Qué no lo diera importancia? –preguntó Harry.

-Harry, no te metas en esto.

-¿Y si es un augurio?

-Ni Hermione ni yo creímos conveniente...

-Conozco a Hermione y sé su postura hacia los augurios, pero tú, Kurt...

-¡Yo soy un profeta! Reconozco un augurio cuando lo veo, y eso no lo era.

-Si yo hubiera hecho caso de los augurios cuando...

-¡La muerte de Erica no se podría haber evitado, Harry! –se anticipó Brokehurst. –Cuando alguien pierde a un ser querido se empeña en creer que los astros ya habían dado suficientes señales de aviso a pesar de no ser así.

Harry se calló.

-Tu hija es afortunada de no poseer la Vista. –entonces, dirigiendo la vista hacia la chica dijo- Alex, créeme. Si a Helen le fuera a pasar algo yo te avisaría.

-¿Cómo sabe que es sobre Helen el augurio? –preguntó Alex intrigada.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Ojoloco pasó a llamar a los dos hombres, diciendo que Hermione Granger se encontraba en la chimenea, esperando para hablar con ellos.

888888888888888888888888

La vida en Grimmauld place era agitada. A todas horas había alguien que enviaba lechuzas con pequeños mensajes, hacían cortas visitas o hablaban a través de la chimenea. Alex vagaba de habitación en habitación, aburrida, teniendo en cuenta que de la mitad de ellas era expulsada porque allí se trataban "asuntos secretos". Harry siempre estaba ocupado y taciturno, Brokehurst en estado de trance la mitad de las veces y Moody y la chica se evitaban. Ella no podía evitar la mueca de desprecio que se dibujaba en los labios cuando le veía, y él la miraba con desconfianza. Durante la comida, los cuatro estaban en silencio.

-Sr. Brokehurst... –llamó Alex deseando que el hombre no estuviese concentrado, para romper el hielo.

-Llámame Kurt –contestó el al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si algún alumno hubiera poseído la Vista?

-Depende de la edad –contestó él tardando aún más tiempo.- Si consideramos que es mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones, se lo habríamos comunicado y le habríamos entrenado para dominar sus visiones en la mayor cantidad posible. De lo contrario, hubiéramos aletargado el don.

-¿Aletargado?

-Sí, contenerlo mágicamente para que nadie lo detecte. Es difícil, pero no tenemos más opciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si algún mago tenebroso hubiera descubierto que un niño tiene poder premonitorio, ese niño habría corrido peligro. –intervino Harry.

-Y además, los adolescentes sois maleables. –añadió Moody. –No nos podemos arriesgar a que ese poder esté en manos del enemigo.

-Y yo soy el enemigo¿no Moody? –explotó la chica, sin poder evitarlo. –Por ser Slytherin.

-¡No, pequeña, no por ser Slytherin! –estalló el anciano- ¡Por ser hija de esa arpía de Erica Snape y nieta de esa mala pécora de Morgan Lestrange!

-Alastor... –advirtió Harry.

-¡Me he pasado casi 50 años luchando contra la estirpe de los Lestrange! –seguía, ignorando a Harry- Perdí un brazo luchando contra Morgan Snape, para después tener que luchar contra los deseos de venganza de la niñata de su hija. Eres como ellas, lo supe desde que te vi entrar.

-Creía que quedó bastante claro que Erica se unió a nosotros –dijo fríamente Harry.

-Alexandra no es Erica, Moody –dijo Kurt –te lo puedo asegurar yo, que conocí a Erica como nadie.

-Solo espero que no os equivoquéis –dijo por último Moody antes de abandonar la habitación.

La habitación se quedó sumida en el silencio. La joven se sentía terriblemente culpable de que la opinión del grupo de dividiera a causa suya, pero también arropada por la confianza que su padre depositaba en ella.

888888888888888888

Esa noche, el ambiente Navideño se podía respirar. Los Potter y Moody se habían tomado una tregua, y el aspecto de Kurt era más alegre. Cuando Harry preguntó a su amigo a que se debía esa leve sonrisa dijo que recibirían una visita agradable.

-¡Claro, Santa Claus, con su saco repleto de regalos! –dijo Harry jovial.

-Casi casi aciertas, Harry –dijo una seductora voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Harry se giró y se encontró con una joven de bonitos rizos pelirrojos.

-¡Maddy! –exclamó.

Kurt Brokehurst ensanchó su sonrisa. ¿Hacía cuánto que lo sabía? Tras la mujer pelirroja estaba un alto y corpulento hombre rubio, habían pasado a la mansión probablemente gracias a Brokehurst. Alex les reconoció de una de las fotos que Kurt le había enseñado cuando estuvo en su despacho. Ella era Madelaine, creía recordar, y él, Stan.

Harry abrazó alegre a los extraños.

-Ya era hora de que volviéramos a quedar¿no, chicos? –dijo Madelaine. –El antiguo grupo.

-Hay costumbres que no deberían perderse –dijo Harry.

Entonces el hombre rubio reparó en la presencia de Alex.

-¿Esta es tu hija, Harry? –preguntó.

-Oh, Dios mío. ¡Esta crecidísima! –exclamó sorprendida Madelaine. Se acercó a la pequeña y la acarició la cara -Algo más esbelta que Erica, menos mal, pero tiene sus hermosos rasgos.

Harry sonreía orgulloso.

-¿Sabes quienes somos nosotros, querida? –preguntó la mujer a Alex.

-Unos magos oscuros buscados por toda Europa. –contestó Ojoloco Moody sin dar tiempo a la niña a abrir la boca.

Los desconocidos repararon entonces en su presencia. La sonrisa de Madeleine se había borrado.

-Si alguien me necesita, estaré en mi cuarto –se despidió Moody fríamente, subiendo a la planta de arriba.

-Veo que nuestra presencia es non grata –comentó Stan.

-Bueno, respondiendo a mi propia pregunta, te diré, querida, que somos antiguos amigos de Erica –se respondió Madeleine como si la interrupción anterior nunca hubiera tenido lugar. –Estuvimos muy unidos hasta que las _circunstancias _nos obligaron a separarnos. Entonces prometimos que nos encontraríamos al menos una vez cada dos años, promesa que no hemos cumplido desde entonces. Apuesto a que no le has contado todo esto a la niña, Harry.

-Algo la he comentado, sí –eludió Harry.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí? –preguntó Kurt, desconfiado.

-¿No podemos simplemente querer disfrutar de vuestra compañía? –Madeleine fingió ofenderse.

-Maddy, nos conocemos –dijo simplemente Brokehurst.

-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda –intervino Stan.

-¿Nuestra ayuda? –preguntó Harry.

-Como bien ha dicho vuestro amigo Moody, nos buscan por toda Europa –Explicó Stan- Necesitamos protección, ya no solo estamos siendo perseguidos por aurores, sino también por Blackblood.

-¡Pero si está muerto! –exclamó Kurt.

-Eso creíamos –repuso Maddy fríamente.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? –preguntó Alex sin poder evitarlo.

-El más peligroso de nuestros enemigos. –dijo Harry, sombrío- Estudió en Dark Magic con nosotros. Muy poderoso... y ambicioso. Nosotros estudiábamos magia negra para hacer justicia, para tener armas contra los magos tenebrosos. –Kurt, Stan y Maddy asintieron- él lo hacía para adquirir más poder.

-Es un ladrón de talentos –especificó Kurt- mata a otros magos para quitarles su magia.

Alex estaba aterrorizada. Nunca podía haber imaginado que pudiera existir ese mal.

-¿Fue él quien te atacó, papá?

-No –respondió Harry. –pero ya sabemos quienes fueron. Y tendrán su respuesta. –añadió, amenazador.

-Vaya vaya, Harry. Veo que no somos los únicos que estamos en problemas –dijo Maddy.

-Sólo unidos podremos vencerle. La última vez que estuvimos a punto de acabar con él fue cuando estábamos todos. –dijo Stan, volviendo al tema.

-Ahora no estamos todos –replicó Harry, irritado. –Erica no está, y Anthony tampoco.

Se creó un profundo y largo silencio.

-Debemos encontrar a Anthony –dijo Kurt.

-¿Crees que no le hemos buscado¡No quiere ser encontrado! –exclamó Stan.

-Kurt y yo le buscaremos –dijo Harry. –pero vosotros debéis asumir nuestros deberes en la Orden.

-No hay ningún problema. –dijo Maddy. –Demostraremos a tus amigos que somos de confianza.

-Además, nosotros tenemos ventaja sobre ellos a la hora de infiltrarnos por los bajos fondos –dijo Stan.

Todos quedaron pensativos. Entonces Harry se fijó en su hija y decidió que ya era hora de que la pequeña estuviese en la cama. Tras unas ignoradas protestas de la chica, tuvo que subir al piso superior y caer rendida en las suaves sábanas que la tapaban.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"_-Erica, Alex, Erica. Si hubiera prestado más atención a sus palabras, a sus pesadillas¡a su comportamiento! habría notado... ¡ahora no estaría muerta! Pero estaba tan obsesionado con cazar magos tenebrosos... ¡como Crouch! _

_Harry miraba a Erica con los ojos desorbitados, se acercaba y la agarraba por los hombros. La hacía daño._

_-La historia se repite... –susurraba."_

-¡Señorita Alex¡señorita Alex, despierte! –decía una chillona vocecilla junto a su oído.

La chica abrió los ojos con dificultad, deslumbrándose con los rayos del sol que penetraban por el espacio que había entre las cortinas. Había sido un sueño... No era la primera vez que soñaba con un recuerdo olvidado desde que tomó la poción recordadora. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero la insistencia de Dobby la impidió volver a dormir.

-¡Los regalos! –gritó el elfo, emocionado.

La joven se incorporó de golpe. ¡Ya era Navidad! Bajó de un salto de la cama tropezándose con un pico de las sábanas que arrastraba por el suelo, y con los ojos semicerrados, se agachó sobre los brillantes papeles de colores, detectando tan solo formas borrosas. A sus espaldas Mipsy reprendía a Dobby por haber despertado a su amita, y la chica estaba demasiado somnolienta para defender al elfo.

Enseguida se perdió entre montones de papeles multicolores con chillidos de emoción cada vez que veía un nuevo regalo. Una elegante (y cara) túnica por parte de los Avery, un libro que desechó enseguida de Hermione Granger, un bonito reloj de parte de Helen, un ajedrez mágico de parte de Ron y Susan Weasley, un libro de hombres lobo, de parte de los Lupin, un kit de bromas mágicas de Charlie Weasley y el mejor de todos: una escoba de carreras de último modelo de parte de Harry Potter. La chica salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la habitación de su padre agradeciéndole el regalo, y le despertó de su sueño. El hombre no se mostró muy enfadado, al contrario, sonrió aun medio dormido.

A espaldas de Alex estaba Maddy, que venía del cuarto de baño tapada por un corto camisón verde. ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de su padre? La chica sospechó que habían dormido juntos, y enrojeció fuertemente al imaginar que hubiera entrado en la habitación tan solo 10 minutos antes. Ninguno de los adultos parecía incómodo, así que Alex contempló la posibilidad de que cada uno hubiera dormido en su cuarto, y Maddy se hubiera acercado al verla a ella.

-¡Oh, querida! Ya te has despertado. Tengo un regalo para ti. –dijo sonriente Maddy.

La pequeña se sorprendió, Harry estaba curioso. Él tampoco sabía que la mujer pelirroja había traído un regalo para su hija.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que tengas una mascota. –anunció, sacando de un baúl una caja con agujeros. –La pedí por encargo, no es una especie que se pueda pasear por el callejón Diagon fácilmente.

La mente de la pequeña volaba. ¿una lechuza? Imposible, la caja era muy grande. ¿una camada de gatitos? No oía maullidos... Tal vez un era un perro. Al menos tenia el alivio de saber que no era un sapo.

Se acercó a la caja y la abrió... ¡obteniendo un saludo de su mascota!

-_Holas _–siseó la serpiente sacando la cabeza de la caja.

-¡Oh, es preciosa! –exclamó la chica- La llamaré Nía.

Maddy la miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Harry sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido.

-¿Esa especie es ilegal? –preguntó a la mujer, que estaba sentada en un extremo de la cama.

-No lo sé –dijo ella con despreocupación –pero es lo de menos, creo que ella y Alex se entenderán muy bien –añadió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿No resultará peligrosa?

-¡Tu hija la podrá domesticar sin problemas!

-El término domesticar ofende a Nía –dijo la chica, interviniendo en la conversación.

-No sé si Hermione la permitirá que la tenga en Hogwarts. –dijo él. Se había levantado y se estaba vistiendo con sus usuales colores negros.

-No tiene por qué enterarse, solo hay que darle a Nía instrucciones de que no abandone la habitación de Alex. –decía Maddy.

-No me convence mucho –decía Harry saliendo de la habitación.

La mujer le siguió, intentando convencerle y Alex escuchó sus voces hasta que bajaron a la cocina. Para romper el hielo Alex le preguntó a Nía qué comida era la que le gustaba, (ratas y pequeños roedores), cual era su país de origen (Brasil, la selva amazónica) y le dio instrucciones para pasar desapercibida en Hogwarts. Cuando salieron para ir al cuarto de la pequeña, Dobby, que estaba en el pasillo con unas cuantas toallas en las manos, gritó y desapareció al ver la descomunal serpiente. Mipsy la llamó, y la dijo que había olvidado abrir un pequeño regalo. Cuando entró, en un pequeño envoltorio negro, había un objeto algo pesado del tamaño de un vaso. Era una especie de vasija de color marrón, con unos extraños símbolos a su alrededor. Con algo de dificultad abrió la tapa, y vio un remolino de una extraña sustancia plateada. El regalo era de Severus Snape, y en una nota decía que era su pensadero, donde podría encontrar sus recuerdos seleccionados de Erica. Lo que olvidaba decir era cómo se podían ver.

La pequeña no pudo resistir el impulso de tocar esa sustancia y sumergió los dedos en la vasija. Sintió como si una poderosa fuerza tirara de ella y de repente el mundo se difuminó a su alrededor, ya no estaba en esa habitación de Grimmauld place, sino en el andén de una estación.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró a un hombre conocido, el profesor Snape, con su usual capa negra esperando la llegada de un tren. Cuando él miró hacia su dirección, se ocultó tras una mujer de capa violeta, y él no la vio. Pero empezó a dudar que él pudiese verla aunque se pusiese delante de él haciendo señales con la mano cuando una familia la atravesó. En ese recuerdo, ella era invisible, pero no lo había sabido hasta ahora porque nunca había estado en el interior de un pensadero.

El tren llegó, y un joven Snape parecía nervioso por la llegada de la persona a la que esperaba. Alex perdió de vista a su profesor cuando la gente empezó a bajar del tren y a encontrarse con sus familiares. Alex atravesó una pareja que se abrazaba para ver mejor a Snape. Cuando el andén estaba casi vacío bajó una pequeña figura cubierta por una capa negra con una gran capucha que la tapaba todo el rostro, seguida de una elfina. Erica. La chica levantó la vista y le arrojó la maleta a su tío, que la recogió sorprendido:

-Toma. –dijo simplemente.

El hombre reaccionó rápidamente y le arrojó la maleta a su vez a la muchacha, que la cogió sobresaltada.

-Yo no soy tu criado. –dijo.

Alex pudo ver la expresión de Erica, que se encontraba furiosa. Cogió la maleta orgullosamente y empezó a andar con la cabeza bien alta, sin hablar con Snape. Alex se fijó en su madre. Era una chica de casi 17 años que tenía su misma altura, la de una chica de 13 años, a pesar de caminar lo más erguida posible, lo cual no decía mucho a su favor.

Alex se dio cuenta de que no tenía que caminar detrás de ellos, porque el lugar en el que se encontraban se movía al mismo ritmo que Snape. A través de la chimenea de El Caldero Chorreante viajaron a la casa de Snape, que era oscura, y estaba llena de libros y frascos con horripilantes criaturas. Erica miró a su alrededor con desprecio.

-Voy a preparar tu cuarto –murmuró Snape adentrándose a través de una puerta.

La joven dejó la maleta en el suelo y se quitó la capa, que su elfina, Mipsy, se apresuró a recoger y doblar. Alex se sorprendió de ver a su elfina tan joven, pero observó que el tiempo no había cambiado su carácter servicial. A la tenue luz de la casa de Snape Erica examinó los rasgos de su madre. Era de corta estatura, pero de constitución rolliza y con seductoras curvas que Alex siempre había envidiado. Su nariz era pequeña y bonita; sus ojos, negros y profundos, con largas pestañas; y sus labios, finos y curvados en una permanente mueca de desprecio. Su cabello era largo, negro y ondulado, su piel, pálida. Daba la impresión de ser una delicada muñeca de porcelana, pero Alex sabía que las apariencias engañaban, pues por los comentarios que había oído de su madre, no era una chica indefensa.

Snape volvió a salir de dentro de la habitación y la dijo a la chica que ya estaba todo listo.

-¿Quieres cenar algo? –preguntó.

-No tengo hambre –contestó ella fríamente. Entró a la habitación seguida por su fiel elfina Mipsy y cerró la puerta.

El hombre se quedó a solas en el salón (observado por Alex) y suspiró, cansado. Le esperaba un duro verano conviviendo con la chica.

De repente, Alex se encontraba de nuevo en Grimmauld place. Era la hora de comer y Mipsy había hecho uso de su poder para sacar a su ama de los recuerdos en los que se hallaba sumergida. "Más tarde podrá seguir viéndolos" dijo. Alex había perdido la noción del tiempo en el interior del pensadero, olvidó que fuera el mundo seguía su curso.

888888888888888888888888888888

Durante la comida, Alex observaba a Maddy y cómo se comportaba con su padre, pero para su sorpresa coqueteaba tanto con él, como con Stan como con Kurt, lo cual no aclaró la duda que tenía en la cabeza. Kurt la regaló un amuleto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa, y Stan una foto donde aparecían Erica, Anthony y él mismo.

Alex terminó apresuradamente de comer para escribir una carta a Helen, mientras oía los reproches de Mipsy de la falta de educación que suponía levantarse en una comida si no habían terminado de comer los demás comensales, pero ella no la hizo ningún caso.

Por la noche, llegaron numerosos invitados. Bill, Fleur y Caroline Weasley con Thomas, Ron y Susan Weasley, que ya tenía un avanzado embarazo, los Lupin y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Todos ellos observaban a Alex con curiosidad y la saludaban con palabras cariñosas por su padre. Thomas se acercó excitado a Alex y le empezó a contar lo que le habían regalado hasta que la presencia de Maddy le distrajo, y se dedicó el resto de la noche a seguir con la vista y la boca abierta el recorrido que hacía la exuberante mujer mientras Caroline y Alex le miraban con reproche. La pequeña Weasley lucía un bonito vestido de fiesta azul que le habían regalado sus abuelos, con la misma gracia que una experta modelo. Era una chica simplemente preciosa, y Alex sintió envidia de su deslumbrante belleza. Harry mientras tanto hablaba animadamente con Ron de quidditch. Ron se dirigió a Alex cuando se acercó a ellos.

-Me ha dicho tu padre que te ha comprado una escoba de carreras –la comentó.

-¡Sí! –exclamó ella emocionada –estoy deseando entrar en algún equipo de quiddith.

-Pero tradicionalmente las chicas no lo tenéis fácil para entrar en el equipo de Slytherin –objetó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, tiene como última opción hacer lo que hizo Erica –dijo Harry.

Los otros dos le miraron interesados.

-Ella era la "suplente" de uno de los golpeadores, Crabble, y estaba tan indignada que le dejó fuera de combate unas pocas horas antes de uno de los partidos intoxicándole con un bollo. –rió Harry.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Alex maravillada.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que esa chica llegara al puesto por motivos naturales –reconoció Ron, entre risas. –¿Y nunca lo sospecharon sus compañeros de casa? –preguntó intrigado.

-Me imagino que sí –respondió Harry –pero ninguno quería enfrentarse a ella y terminar como Crabble, una semana en la enfermería con retorcijones de barriga.

Los hombres reían mientras una nueva idea se formaba en la mente de la perversa chica.

-¿Y ella era buena jugadora? -preguntó

-Bueno, tenía puntería, volaba bien... podría decirse que sí –respondió Harry.

-El problema es que con Harry de buscador ningún equipo tenía ninguna oportunidad. –dijo Ron, halagador.

Alex se alejó mientras los hombres seguían bromeando, y encontró a Thomas hablando con Tonks.

-¿Y eso duele? –preguntaba Thomas a la mujer, al verla cambiar el tamaño de sus labios.

-¡No! –dijo ella –hace cosquillas.

Entonces le empezó a crecer una larga y lacia melena rubia y cambió los rasgos de su cara para asemejarlos a los de Fleur y Caroline Weasley. Los pequeños quedaron impresionados y ella entonces sonrió, desvelando una horrorosa dentadura donde faltaban dientes y los pocos que tenía estaban negros. Recuperados de la primera impresión, los dos niños empezaron a reírse. La mujer recuperó entonces su aspecto ¿original? (o al menos el que tenía cuando Alex la vio por primera vez) con una melena semirrizada castaña y ojos del mismo color.

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad cambiaba de look continuamente–le contó la mujer a Alex –y llevaba cortes de pelo muy modernos de colores chillones.

-Aún lo sigues haciendo, querida –dijo Lupin a sus espaldas, riendo.

La joven se separó de ellos y Brokehurst se interpuso en su camino.

-Alex, quería hacerte una pregunta que acabo de recordar. ¿Desde que te tomaste la poción recordadora has vuelto a tener algún recuerdo?

-Eh... bueno, sí, pero ninguno tan intenso como el primer día.

-Y generalmente los tienes estando relajada. Mientras duermes¿no?

-Sí –confirmó la pequeña recordando que ese mismo día había tenido un recuerdo del verano anterior. -¿Debería preocuparme?

-No, -la tranquilizó Kurt –Según Hermione es normal que después de tan tremenda dosis que te tomaste te queden "residuos". Irán despareciendo gradualmente, aunque a veces es bueno recordar esas cosas...

-¡Kurt, deja asuntos de trabajo estando de vacaciones! –gritó Justin Flint Fleechey a sus espaldas. Por su tono de voz Alex supo que iba ligeramente bebido. Acto seguido, arrastró al hombre de los ojos violeta hacia él.

Alex se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. No había olvidado la frase de su padre_ ("estaba tan obsesionado con cazar magos tenebrosos... ¡como Crouch! ...La historia se repite")_ , y como nunca entendió el comportamiento que él tuvo ese día del verano anterior, encontró necesario buscar una explicación. Lo primero sería averiguar quien era ese tal Crouch, y estando rodeada de tantos contemporáneos de su padre, no le sería difícil.

Se acercó a Ron Weasley, que se encontraba sentado en ese momento.

-Eh... ¿Ron? –titubeó.

El hombre la miró y sonrió.

-Dime, pequeña

-Verás, estaba ayer haciendo la tarea de historia de la magia contemporánea, y había un ejercicio sobre un tal... Crouch. Le pregunté a mi padre quién era, pero no me lo quiso decir, dijo que buscara en un libro –inventó sobre la marcha

-Ay, Harry cada día se parece más a Hermione. No te preocupes por los deberes pequeña, ahora diviértete.

La chica puso una cara de angustia que ella misma denominaba orgullosa como infalible. E infalible era...

-Bueno, de todas formas me encanta ayudar con los deberes –mintió Ron. –Bueno, Crouch era jefe de mi hermano Percy. Era el director del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional.

-Ugh –dijo Alex con cara de desagrado.

-Sí, yo también opino eso, un auténtico aburrimiento... Pero él no siempre había estado en ese departamento... antes, durante el auge de Voldemort había sido el director del departamento de seguridad mágica... creo. Bueno, pues este hombre era un obsesivo. Muy ambicioso, todo lo hacía para ir escalando puestos en el ministerio, su carrera era imparable. Y pretendía terminar con todos los magos tenebrosos al precio que fuera...

Se volvió muy duro con sus leyes, les dio permiso a los aurores para matar en vez de capturar... digamos que para acabar con Voldemort creía necesario usar sus mismos métodos; Mucha gente estaba de acuerdo con él, incluso se llegó a creer que podría ser el futuro ministro de magia.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Pues que se vio envuelto en un escándalo familiar. Su propio hijo era un mortífago. Resulta irónico ¿verdad? Estaba tan ocupado luchando contra el mal que no lo vio debajo de sus mismas narices. En su misma casa. Y claro, su popularidad cayó en picado porque...

Alex dejó de escuchar. Se había quedado helada. Las voces de Harry y Ron se repetían en su cabeza como un maldito eco que la atormentaba:

"_estaba tan obsesionado con cazar magos tenebrosos... ¡como Crouch!..."_

"_este hombre era un obsesivo. Muy ambicioso. Y pretendía terminar con todos los magos tenebrosos al precio que fuera..."_

"_Su propio hijo era un mortífago..."_

"_Estaba tan ocupado luchando contra el mal que no lo vio debajo de sus mismas narices. En su misma casa..."_

"_La historia se repite..."_

"_Su propio hijo"_

"_Su propio hijo"_

"_Su propio hijo"_

-Alex¿estás bien? Estás pálida. –la voz preocupada de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –musitó Alex con dificultad. Tenía la garganta reseca. –Sí, sí, estoy bien. Necesito ir al baño.

La chica salió corriendo de la sala, y se encerró en uno de los baños.

Su padre se había comparado con un hombre que había descuidado tanto la educación de su hijo que éste se había unido al bando enemigo. Sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Qué opinión tenía de ella su padre¿Una asesina en potencia¿Entonces qué hay de toda esa confianza que había depositado en ella durante las navidades¿Era acaso todo ello fingido, para hacerla creer que confiaban en ella y que no se uniera al bando tenebroso¿Era un teatro para que no desvelara ningún secreto de la Orden? Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Recordó la expresión de su padre cuando dijo esas palabras. Como la miraba con el terror pintado en la cara, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. En ese momento, y era ahora cuando lo comprendía, no la estaba viendo a ella, estaba viendo al fantasma del hijo de Crouch. En lo que ella podía llegar a convertirse.

Si tanto miedo tenía a que esto ocurriera... ¿Qué sentido tenía el comportamiento de Harry de los últimos días? Fingiendo que no existían secretos entre ellos... Se había pasado toda su vida eliminando de ella todo rasgo que la pudiera asemejar a su madre. Sacando a Erica de la vida de la chica para que no siguiera su camino... Ocultando toda aquella información que supusiera para la pequeña un conflicto con la ideología, el futuro, la vida que Harry había predestinado para ella. Pero él no había previsto que ella entrara en Slytherin. Y le suponía un conflicto interior, puesto que no sabía si en esa casa su hija cuando saliera de la escuela volvería a ser la misma.

-¡Señorita Alex! –La voz de Dobby a través de la puerta la sacó bruscamente de sus reflexiones. -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí –respondió ella, pero las lágrimas ahogaron su voz –Sí –repitió con más firmeza. –creo que algo que he comido me ha sentado mal.

-Ah, es que su padre se encuentra preocupado por usted –dijo el elfo.

"Pues se va a preocupar aún más, hasta que le salgan canas" pensó la chica con ira.

-Oh, dile que no se preocupe, pero que me voy a subir a acostar ya, que estoy cansada. –dijo a través de la puerta.

Oyó como el elfo se alejaba tras la orden. La chica se miró en el espejo y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con la manga. Aún tenía síntomas de haber llorado, y sus ojos amenazaban con volver a derramar lágrimas a borbotones, así que decidió subir rápidamente antes de que nadie la viera. Llegó arriba, cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpazo y se acercó a la cama lentamente, cansada, con los ojos aún rojos.

-Oh, permíteme adivinar... te ha dejado el novio ¿verdad? –dijo una voz socarrona a sus espaldas.

La chica se giró velozmente con una mirada fulminante dirigida al destinatario de esa voz. Un hombre con puntiaguda barba la miraba con expresión aburrida desde el interior de un cuadro. Era la primera vez que veía el ocupante de ese cuadro, que hasta el momento había sido un lienzo en negro.

-¡Déjeme en paz! –Alex no estaba de humor para aguantar a retratos bromistas.

-El mismo mal genio del padre... No sé que he hecho yo para pasarme la eternidad aguantando a adolescentes prepotentes –dijo Phineas Nigellus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella no contestó. Se fue hacia la cama y recogió el pijama.

-¿Va a estar mirando cómo me quito la ropa?

-Hum, ardo en deseos –dijo él sarcásticamente girándose para dejarla intimidad.

Aun desconfiante, la chica se cambió mientras decía:

-Está aquí para espiarme¿verdad?

-Oh, cierto, olvidaba que el mundo mágico gira alrededor de la joven Alexandra Potter y que la máxima preocupación de los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra es enviar a un retrato a espiarla, de hecho, no tengo otra misión en la vida que informar a la Orden cada vez que la niña decide pintarse las uñas o leer una de esas estúpidas revistas que leéis las adolescentes. –dijo él, irónico, aún de espaldas.

-Para haber sido Director de un colegio no tienes mucha idea de adolescentes, no todas somos así –dijo ella, herida en su orgullo.

-Y ahora mismo estoy hablando con la excepción que confirma la regla¿no?

Ella se tumbó en la cama, decidida a no responder.

-Ahora me gustaría dormir¿será tan amable de dejarme a solas? –preguntó con falsa amabilidad la chica.

Al cabo de unos momentos solo la respiración de la joven y los gemidos de algún tipo de espíritu de la buhardilla se oían en la habitación.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Ah¡ya estás despierta!

Alex había bajado arrastrando los pies a la cocina. Era muy tarde, pero no había pasado una buena noche. Los residuos de los recuerdos habían aumentado la noche anterior, y se la había pasado entera rememorando los malintencionados comentarios que había tenido que escuchar continuamente en boca de todos cuando entró en Hogwarts. Harry la miraba sonriente, pero ella no pudo responderle así.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí.

-Vaya susto que le diste a Ron, se pasó toda la noche diciendo que jamás llegaría a ser un buen padre si los niños se ponen enfermos al oírle dar explicaciones. –dijo Harry riendo.

Maddy y Stan pasaron en ese momento. Harry les miró de reojo y volvió a hablar a la chica.

-Verás, esto que tengo que decirte es duro.

La chica levantó la vista de sus gachas sin interés.

-Stan, Maddy y yo vamos a partir en busca de Anthony cuando acaben las vacaciones de Navidad. Simplemente estoy harto de esta casa, ahora entiendo a Sirius, y ya estoy repuesto del ataque que sufrí. Así que... bueno, es posible que no tengas noticias mías en bastante tiempo. Por supuesto, intentaré conectar contigo siempre que pueda.

-Ajá...

Harry estaba extrañado.

-¿Ajá¿Sólo vas a decir eso¡No quería ninguna situación melodramática, pero al menos esperaba que esto te disgustara un poco!

-Ya eres mayorcito para decidir lo que haces. Yo no te voy a imponer mis preferencias. –dijo Alex fríamente.

Harry la miraba de hito en hito:

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?

Stan y Maddy le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia.

-Bien –repuso Harry algo más sosegado- me alegro de que mi partida no te afecte en absoluto, después de todo, yo velo por tu felicidad –añadió con algo de ironía.

Salió enfurecido de la cocina, y Stan y Maddy le siguieron. Mipsy, que había estado presente en toda la escena, miró extrañada a su ama. No era normal que la chica no mostrara ninguna pena ante la pérdida de contacto con su padre. Pero nada era normal desde que Alex había empezado el colegio. Nada era normal desde que Erica había muerto.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui nuestro capitulo de hoy. Si alguien sigue interesado en el fic, por favor, que de muestras de ello, sería de agradecer... un beso a todos  
**


	22. Vuelta a la rutina

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ...**

Alex dejó de escuchar. Se había quedado helada. Las voces de Harry y Ron se repetían en su cabeza como un maldito eco que la atormentaba:

_ "estaba tan obsesionado con cazar magos tenebrosos... ¡como Crouch!..." _

_"este hombre era un obsesivo. Muy ambicioso. Y pretendía terminar con todos los magos tenebrosos al precio que fuera..."_

_ "Su propio hijo era un mortífago..." _

_"Estaba tan ocupado luchando contra el mal que no lo vio debajo de sus mismas narices. En su misma casa..." _

_"La historia se repite..."_

_ "Su propio hijo"_

_ "Su propio hijo"_

_ "Su propio hijo"_

**hola! despues de siglo y medio vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo que espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros reviews y paciencia, en mi defensa diré que he pasado una semanas malas de examenes y ahora estaré liada con la selectividad, asi que no estare por aqui muy a menudo. Como parte positiva dire que estoy alcanzando un buen ritmo de escritura, y es probable que antes de que acabe el verano el fic estara escrito y publicado!**

**Ahora contestare los reviews que probablemente hayais olvidado haber escrito:**

**Kaos black: **hola! la verdad es que el chap anterior fue bastante intenso, y muy importante para la historia, este es mas light. Me alegro de que te gustara, espero que este tambien y gracias por tu fidelidad, chao!

**Clawy: **Veo que Maddy no os gusta mucho... tranquilos, en los proximos capitulos aparecera muy poco. la verdad es que alex es demasiado impulsiva y saca conclusiones demasiado pronto, a pesar de que no iba muy alejada de la verdad respecto a las dudas de su padre, todo esto se va a poner mas interesante.

**VUELTA A LA RUTINA**

Cuando finalizaron las vacaciones de Navidad, Alex no pudo sino sentirse aliviada de abandonar Grimmauld Place. Las cosas estaban muy tensas entre su padre y ella y Ojoloco Moody. Alex había oído la hipótesis de Stan de que tal vez la chica había comenzado a tener el período y por eso notaba la ausencia de una presencia femenina en la casa y lo pagaba con su padre, con el consiguiente suspiro de Maddy. Al menos esa posibilidad parecía haber conformado a Harry Potter.

Por muy enfadada que estuviera Alex de su padre, no podía evitar entristecerse cuando le veía con expresión atormentada, culpándose de haber cometido tantos errores con su hija. Su sobreprotección había vuelto a su hija contra él, sus deseos de protegerla de las habladurías solo la habían mantenido en la ignorancia, haciendo que luego la cruda realidad la golpeara como si de un puño de hierro se tratara.

Cuando estaba a punto de ablandarse recordaba que él la mantenía en la ignorancia por el temor de que se volviera del bando enemigo y pudiera desvelar secretos de la Orden. Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión irrevocable. No traicionaría la confianza depositada en ella, pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados...

-Alex –la llamó Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -Deberías dejar de leer eso.

La chica releía el libro de los augurios por tercera vez.

-¿Por qué no lees ese libro que te ha regalado Hermione? –la preguntó señalando un grueso libro que se hallaba encima de la cama.

-_"Historia de Hogwarts" _claro¿quién puede resistirse? –preguntó ella a su vez sarcásticamente.

-Entiendo que no te atraiga demasiado... –murmuró Harry, comprensivo. –Pero a lo mejor esto sí –dijo, sacando una carta del interior de su túnica. -Acaba de llegar.

Alex la cogió apresuradamente. Como sospechaba, era de Helen.

-Alex, no sé que ha pasado entre nosotros –comenzó diciendo Harry con tristeza. Suspiró y continuó –Sé que la respuesta no vendrá tan sencillamente como hacer la pregunta de qué es lo que he hecho para que te hayas enfadado conmigo. Pero cuando me necesites, cuando necesites hablar conmigo, te prometo que podrás encontrarme, y que a cualquier pregunta que tengas la respuesta será concisa y sincera, no evasivas.

Si esas palabras las hubiera dicho unos días antes...

Harry se inclinó sobre su hija y la besó en la frente, después se fue, dejándola sola. Nía se subió reptando a la cama y se puso a los pies de su dueña, mirándola.

-_No me mires así_ –la dijo la pequeña.

Abrió la carta de Helen y empezó a leer la cuidada caligrafía de su amiga.

"_Querida Alex:_

_Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, y me encantaría contestarte que todo va bien, que estas son las mejores Navidades de mi vida y que mi mayor preocupación ha sido el traje que llevé en el baile. Pero no es así. _

_De momento no he tenido noticias de mi madre ni de mi hermano, pero sí de mi padre, y no son muy reconfortantes. Está furioso y ha enviado a sus "amigos" en busca de ellos, además de denunciar a mi madre ante el mundo mágico, por lo que ahora es una fugitiva. Pero no te voy a preocupar ahora con mis problemas. Por supuesto, te rogaría mas discreción de la que puede tener Vicky._

_Por otra parte, el baile estuvo muy bien. Si querías una descripción de los vestidos mas bonitos, las parejas más extrañas y las anécdotas mas divertidas, sabes que te equivocaste de persona. Nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber que no es eso lo que querías saber, en todo caso Victoria está deseosa de resumirte lo mejor de la velada en persona (pues ya sabes que su agenda es tan apretada que no ha tenido mucho tiempo de escribir)." _

Alex se alegró de no tener que descifrar los irregulares garabatos de Vicky.

"_Yo fui invitada inesperadamente por Joe Zabini, y aunque al principio titubeé, acepté. Es un chico encantador, aunque me da la impresión de que eres tú quién le gusta._

_Podría pasarme el resto de la tarde añadiendo asuntos triviales en esta carta, pero francamente, no tengo ánimos. Espero verte pronto, _

_Helen_

_XXX"_

Alex bajó corriendo de la cama, sobresaltando a Nía, que estaba empezando a quedarse dormida.

-¡Papá!–le llamó

Harry salió velozmente de la cocina con semblante preocupado, seguido de Kurt.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Habéis oído algo sobre la familia Hickman?

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero Kurt respondió:

-Es un hombre muy peligroso que está últimamente muy relacionado con Lucius Malfoy. Al parecer su mujer le ha abandonado llevándose al hijo de ambos y el Sr. Hickman quiere encontrarla porque ella quiere apartar al niño del mundo mágico.

-¡Claro que quiere¡Ella es muggle!

-Pero Hickman tiene todas las de ganar –objetó Harry- la ley mágica prohíbe que un niño con magia sea apartado de este mundo sin el consentimiento paterno.

-Pero el hermano de Helen no tiene magia, es squib –aclaró Alex.

-¿Helen? Ya la recuerdo –dijo Kurt. –de manera que está preocupada porque los esbirros de su padre pretenden acabar con su madre.

-Sí, y ella está indefensa, es muggle.

-Deberíamos enviar a alguien de la Orden para protegerla –dijo Harry. –pero no estamos sobrados de hombres. –objetó.

-Yo ahora mismo no tengo ningún encargo, ya ha acabado mi compromiso con Hogwarts y creo que Ginny Weasley tampoco. –dijo Kurt –intentaré ponerme en contacto con ella, a ver que le parece la idea.

Alex se lo agradeció infinitamente.

El último día de las vacaciones Grimmauld place estaba increíblemente ajetreado a pesar de que no había ninguna reunión con los miembros de la Orden. Maddy, Stan y Harry se preparaban para su viaje al este del Europa en busca de Anthony, y Alex para su vuelta al colegio. Ojoloco Moddy se quedaría allí, como guardián, y Kurt esperaría unos días hasta la llegada de Ginny Weasley, que había aceptado unirse a él para encontrar y proteger a la desgraciada Sra. Hickman y su hijo.

Cuando Alex llegó de nuevo a la escuela, antes de la cena, Vicky y Helen la esperaban sonrientes. Una efusiva Victoria la abrazó fuertemente mientras Helen esperaba por detrás.

-¡Te tenías que haber quedado! –gritó Vicky –¡te has perdido muchísimas cosas!

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Alex medio gimoteando. Helen, a espaldas de Victoria, negó con la cabeza.

-¡Resulta que Helen tiene un admirador! –dijo sonriente Vicky – bien calladito que se lo tenía...

-Ya te he dicho que entre Joe y yo no hay nada –dijo Helen cansada, con un deje de irritación.

-Sí, sí...

En pocos momentos Alex quedó sumida en el sopor de la charla de Vicky. Observaba ensimismada al resto de sus compañeros de mesa. Joe estaba hablando con sus amigos, la miró y sonrió. Melinda estaba sentada bastante lejos de John, lo que sorprendió a Alex. Un análisis mas exhaustivo la permitió ver que la chica no estaba pasando por un buen momento, parecía tener los ojos llorosos. Alex dirigió la vista a John y se imaginó que la razón del desconsuelo de la chica era que el hermano de Vicky la había dejado.

Sus compañeros hablaban poco, eran observadores y taciturnos. Inteligentes, ambiciosos y traicioneros, así eran los Slytherin. Tanto tiempo rodeada de ellos le había servido a Alex para aceptarlos, entenderlos e incluso actuar como ellos. Después de pasar las navidades en un ambiente que para ella era hostil, ahora se sentía como en casa. Si Harry la viera pensar así se escandalizaría. Cuando hundió la cuchara de oro en la sopa, comprendió que Hogwarts era ahora su hogar, y la casa Slytherin, su familia.

-¡John! –el hermano de Victoria se giró ante la llamada de Alex. La cena ya había terminado y los estudiantes estaban bajando a las mazmorras. Helen y Victoria bajaron tras una interrogante mirada a su amiga, el chico, sin embargo se frenó, intrigado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó con cortesía.

Alex le cogió del brazo y le apartó de los demás alumnos. Cuando Melinda pasó junto a ellos, miró muy mal a la chica.

-Verás, he tomado una decisión respecto al DSP –la gravedad de su voz hizo que el chico empezara a sospechar una negativa.- Y he decidido que sí, quiero participar.

-¿De veras? –preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy dispuesta a empezar enseguida, pasar todas las pruebas que se me pidan y entregarme a fondo. –dijo ella excitada.

-Dadas tus condiciones personales lo tendrás más fácil –dijo John, con la consiguiente mirada intrigada de la chica –pero en cuanto pueda te conseguiré una entrevista con Morgan... debes entender que es una oportunidad única, serias la única que te saltas todos los procesos... creo que ya debemos bajar –añadió tras una mirada de reojo a la mesa de los profesores. Granger los estaba observando.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Alex le explicó a Vicky lo que había hablado con su hermano (Helen estaba en los dormitorios) antes de que su amiga empezara a imaginarse romances, como hacía siempre. John, mientras tanto, hablaba a su amigos con expresión triunfante. La quietud natural de la sala común subterránea fue interrumpida repentinamente por un grito, con el sobresalto de sus calmados ocupantes:

-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Helen! –exclamaron Vicky y Alex al unísono antes de bajar corriendo a su habitación.

Todos los oscuros pensamientos sobre una Helen agonizante se desvanecieron cuando vieron a la chica rubia encaramada en la cama de Victoria, mirando al suelo con expresión desencajada por el terror. La estaba mirando con curiosidad desde el suelo una gran serpiente, cuando Alex lo vio enrojeció.

-¿Cómo ha entrado en el colegio? –se preguntó Victoria.

-Ups... –murmuró Alex.

Sus dos compañeras la miraron. Vicky intrigada, Helen furiosa.

-Veréis, Nía es mi nueva mascota. –se explicó la hija de Harry.

-¿Nía¿ese bicho tiene nombre? –preguntó Helen sin aliento. Alex iba a protestar, pero la chica no la dejó hablar -¿No podías tener una lechuza, como todo el mundo?

-Hombre, una serpiente es más original –intervino Victoria, en defensa de Alex. –y olvidas que somos Slytherins.

-Además, Nía no es un "bicho" –repuso Alex ofendida. –Lo único que tenéis que hacer es mantener el secreto, porque si Granger se entera no la permitirá estar aquí.

-Esa estúpida sangre sucia... –murmuró Victoria con odio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando vengan Marianne y Jessica? –objetó Helen.

-Lo que sea tendréis que decidirlo rápido, porque oigo pasos –dijo Vicky. Abrió la puerta y se asomó. –Sí, son ellas –confirmó.

-¡Entretenlas! –la ordenó Alex con un grito.

La chica morena salió sobresaltada de la habitación esperando entretener a sus compañeras de cuarto para que a su amiga la diera tiempo a esconder a la serpiente.

-No soy tonta, Helen. Si he traído a Nía aquí es porque ella me obedecerá.

-Claro, no lo he dudado un instante –dijo Helen con sarcasmo.

Alex decidió darle pruebas y se giró hacia su serpiente, hablándola en pársel.

_-Nía, debes esconderte de mis compañeras de cuarto, especialmente de Helen, que se asusta hasta de un ratón. _

-_Sí, mi ama.-_dijo la serpiente dócilmente.

-¡Hablas pársel! –exclamó Helen anonadada.

-Claro –dijo Alex satisfecha.

-¿Qué la has dicho? –preguntó Helen con sospecha.

-La he dicho "no des esos sustos a Helen, pobrecilla".

Helen la miró con esceptismo. Entonces alguien desde fuera dio dos golpes a la puerta de la habitación, y las chicas intuyeron que Vicky les estaba advirtiendo que no podría contener a Jessica y a Marianne fuera por más tiempo.

Alex se apresuró a esconder a su mascota, unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y Marianne y Jessica entraron ofendidas precediendo a una molesta Vicky. La chica echó un vistazo sobre el baúl de Alex, que estaba abierto y desordenado.

-¡Has traído muchísimo equipaje! –exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí, lo sé. –explicó la joven morena, mirando con desesperación todo el trabajo que la esperaba- traigo casi todo lo que pude recuperar de mi casa.

-Tranquila, te ayudaremos a colocarlo –dijo una animada Victoria, agachándose junto a ella y sacando las túnicas del baúl.

Helen, con un suspiro, se agachó también y empezó a colocar los libros.

-Esta es preciosa, me la tienes que dejar –dijo Vicky sosteniendo entre sus manos una túnica azul celeste de su amiga.

-Quédatela si quieres –contestó Alex bruscamente.

Helen y Victoria se miraron. Alex, aparentemente sin percatarse seguía sacando ropa de abrigo del interior del baúl.

-Le has hecho un hechizo para ensancharlo por dentro¿verdad? –dijo Helen, cambiando de tema.

-¡Eh¿Qué es esto? –exclamó Victoria ahogando la contestación de Alex. Había sacado el pensadero de Snape de uno de los bolsillos de una túnica de la chica morena.

Alex se lo arrebató de las manos con el temor de que lo abriera.

-Es un pensadero en el que Snape ha vertido recuerdos que tiene con mi madre, para que yo pudiera saber como era ella de joven...

-¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? –se preguntó Helen –De esa manera él no podrá tenerlos en su mente¡ha eliminado sus recuerdos con su sobrina!

-A lo mejor los ha duplicado, o algo así –dijo Alex.

-¡Ay, yo quiero verlos¡me encantaría conocer a tu madre! –gritó excitada Vicky.

-Pero... no podemos entrar ahora, mirad qué de trabajo tenemos pendiente... -se excusó Alex.

-¡No importa¡Lo hacemos luego! –continuó Victoria, animada, aferrada a su idea.

-¿Acaso sabes como salir de un pensadero una vez que has entrado? –la preguntó Helen con desdén –hay que saber aparecerse.

Alex agradeció su oportuna intervención. Victoria suspiró y siguió doblando túnicas, el baúl de su amiga era el más desordenado que había visto en la vida. Entonces Helen sacó un manojo de cartas atadas con un fino cordel, y al reconocerlas, a Alex se le heló la sangre en las venas. Eran las cartas que escribía de pequeña a su madre, y el hecho de tener que explicar a sus amigas algo tan personal, lo mas parecido a un diario que jamás hubiese tenido, no le parecía buena idea. ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Helen miraba el paquete con el entrecejo fruncido, con interés.

-¿Sabéis que? He cambiado de opinión. –dijo Alex de repente, sobresaltando a sus amigas –creo que podríamos entrar en el pensadero.

-Pero... –objetó Helen mientras dejaba el manojo de cartas de nuevo en el baúl.

-No digas nada, Helen, no me vas a disuadir. Ya veremos la forma de salir –insistió Alex cogiendo de la mano a Vicky y metiendo la otra mano en la sustancia plateada.

Ambas chicas sintieron como tiraban de ellas hacia dentro, oyendo de lejos los reproches de Helen, que seguía fuera. Se encontraban en un escenario que resultaba familiar a Alex, que ya había estado allí. De nuevo en la casa de Snape, el hombre se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una copa en la mano y un libro en la otra, pero no leía. Miraba hacia el infinito, con expresión ausente, pensativa. Alex oyó a Vicky hacer un ruido raro a su lado y la tranquilizó.

-No puede verte ni oírte.

-¿De veras? Pues le voy a decir un par de cosas que pienso de él y de sus clases.

La joven se acercó al profesor, pero se sobresaltó cuando éste se levantó de golpe, de manera que la niña volvió a su sitio, junto a su amiga.

-¿Y ahora que va a hacer? –preguntó Victoria temblorosa.

Antes de que Alex contestara una tercera figura apareció junto a ellas. Helen las miraba fríamente, y dijo con simpleza:

-No os pensaríais que os dejaría solas.

El salón de Snape se movió a su alrededor, porque el hombre se dirigía hacia las habitaciones. Una de ellas tenia la puerta entreabierta, y Snape se asomó por el hueco que dejaba que dos voces femeninas se oyeran desde fuera. Las chicas se acercaron, precedidas por Alex y atravesaron la puerta para ver lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación. Erica escribía una carta, y su elfina revoloteaba a su alrededor, intentando disuadirla con su aguda vocecilla.

-Pero amita, su mamá no recibirá la carta, las lechuzas no llegan hasta Azkaban...

Erica ignoraba a la elfina con un rictus de ira en sus labios. Victoria, por su parte comentaba a Alex lo maravillada que estaba ante la longevidad de su elfina "los míos solo duran unos añitos, no valen para nada" susurró.

-Señorita Erica, no siga escribiendo, las esperanzas sólo... –insistía la elfina.

-¡Cállate! –chilló Erica desquiciada y arrojó el tintero hacia la elfina con fuerza, la criatura lo esquivó y el tintero se estrelló contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y dejando una gran mancha de tinta. -¡Sigue hablando y verás¡Enviaré esta carta a mi madre sea como sea, aunque tenga que ser a través de un mensajero!...Dicen que la carne de elfo doméstico gusta especialmente a los dementores... –mintió con una mezcla de maldad e histerismo.

Eso fue demasiado para la inocente elfina. Se sacudió y se desapareció de la habitación aterrorizada, el comportamiento de su ama había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, a raíz del encarcelamiento de la Sra Snape.

-Tu elfina tiene razón. –intervino una voz masculina. Snape había entrado a la habitación sin mas preámbulos al ver a Erica perder los nervios de esa manera.

La chica sentada en la silla lo miró fríamente.

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

-Vete haciéndote a la idea de que es muy poco probable que vuelvas a ver a tu madre, y de verla no será la misma que antes –dijo Snape duramente, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica. –Morgan fue muy torpe a la hora de esconder sus objetos, digamos, comprometedores.

-¿Ha dicho Morgan? –musitó Vicky a sus amigas, recibiendo como respuesta un "Chist" por parte de ambas.

-¿Crees que los tenía tirados por toda la casa? –preguntó Erica furiosa.

-En todo caso, no se deshizo de ellos cuando pudo –la cortó Snape.- Sé que es duro, pero cuanto antes lo asimiles, mejor.

Se hizo un profundo silencio tan solo interrumpido por gritos lejanos que llegaban de alguna habitación de la casa. "¡Mipsy es una mala elfina, Mipsy debe castigarse!" Salvo a Alex, a ninguno a de las personas de la habitación pareció importarle esos desgarradores gritos.

-La sacaré de allí. –Erica seguía hablando de su madre.

-Oh, claro, olvidaba que estoy hablando con la todopoderosa Erica.

Fueron interrumpidos por Mipsy, que entró en la habitación con sus grandes ojos rojos.

-La señorita Madelaine está en la chimenea, esperando para hablar con la señorita Erica.

Erica salió altivamente. Alex se acercó a la carta inacabada que Erica había dejado sobre la mesa.

"_Sácame de aquí, madre. Odio a Severus Snape. Odio esta casa. ¡No tenias derecho a dejarme aquí¡No tenias derecho a dejarme sola!" _

Después había unas cuantas frases tachadas, e imposibles de leer y al final de la carta se podía leer:

"_Te prometo que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Puedes contar con mi talento. Espero instrucciones"_

Alex estaba sorprendida de que la carta fuera tan impersonal. ¿Qué relación existía entre Erica y la Sra. Snape? Kurt había dicho que se adoraban, pero eso no era lo que parecía... Erica parecía desesperada por hablar con ella, por liberarla de su prisión ante Snape, pero luego, en la carta (que parecía escrita siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos) culpaba a su madre de su situación actual. Después "Te prometo que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados" parecía una amenaza, pero lo cierto era que la última parte de la carta decía a su madre que podía contar con ella... ¡que esperaba instrucciones!

No pudo seguir pensando en ello mucho tiempo porque la habitación empezó a difuminarse, a convertirse en el gran salón de Hogwarts. Era otro recuerdo. Alex, Vicky y Helen se vieron en mitad del gran salón, rodeadas de estudiantes de una época pasada. Alex observó la mesa Slytherin, y se extrañó de no ver en ella las caras habituales, rápidamente localizó a Erica hablando con un joven Draco Malfoy. Tenían las cabezas muy juntas y ella estaba sonriendo levemente. Una fea chica rubia los miraba con odio, y preguntándose quien era Vicky le desveló la incógnita: "¡Mira, es mi madre!". De manera que era Pansy Avery, de soltera Pansy Parkinson...

Snape, con abundante pelo negro, vigilaba a su sobrina desde la mesa de los profesores con expresión hermética. Alex dudaba si al ser un recuerdo de Snape podría oír lo que hablaban Malfoy y Erica si se acercaba, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Erica levantó la vista y miró algo a través de su hija fijamente. Alex se giró y siguió la dirección de la mirada de su madre. En la mesa roja, que era la que más bullicio armaba, destacaba un chico por su cabello alborotado. Hablaba taciturno con un chico pelirrojo y una joven de pelo desgreñado, a la que le costó identificar como su directora a los 17 años. A poca distancia de ellos se encontraba una chica que atraía muchas miradas, Ginny Weasley, sentada junto a un chico regordete que Alex dedujo que era Neville Longbottom. También observó que Snape se había percatado de todas y cada una de las acciones de Erica, incluido el minucioso examen de Harry Potter que había hecho la chica con un leve gesto de desprecio en sus labios.

-Alex –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Vicky la miraba preocupada. –Tendríamos que irnos ya.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? –la preguntó ella a su vez.

Helen suspiró de exasperación cuando sus dos amigas la miraron implorantes. Si había alguna alumna de 2º curso que meditara sus acciones antes de hacer nada, era ella.

-A mi no me miréis –dijo bruscamente -Yo no sé salir de aquí.

Alex supo que mentía, y se siguió el juego.

-Bueno, a mi no me importa quedarme aquí dentro unos días más...o unos meses más... ¿Y tú, Helen?

-Yo tampoco tengo prisa.

-¡Oh, no¡estamos atrapadas¿Y si no podemos salir nunca? –gritó Victoria desesperada. Helen la miró con desprecio y su respuesta fue breve y clara:

-¿Crees realmente que me aventuraría a entrar en un pensadero sin tomar medidas antes?

Antes de que ninguna de las chicas contestara, sintieron como una fuerza tiraba de ellas hacia arriba, provocándolas un leve mareo. Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban de nuevo en la habitación, las tres con aspecto aturdido.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Alex a Helen.

-Combiné un encantamiento temporizador (unos 5 minutos) con uno repeledor, para que el pensadero expulsara todo su contenido (incluyéndonos a nosotras) al cabo de ese tiempo.

Alex se maravillaba de la inteligencia de su amiga, pero Victoria no era de la misma opinión. Recordaba como sus amigas la habían asustando en el pensadero, haciéndola creer que no tenían salida.

-¿Cómo podéis ser tan crueles, riéndoos así de una amiga? –y acto seguido salió de la habitación pegando un fuerte portazo.

Ignorando este hecho, Alex y Helen seguían sentadas en el suelo, reparando en algo que antes no habían visto. En una blanca neblina, alrededor de ellas sobrevolaban imágenes de caras difusas, susurrando palabras distantes, girando alrededor de sus cabezas.

-Tu plan tiene algunas lagunas, Helen –dijo Alex.

-¡Oh, yo ya pensé en eso! –repuso la chica rubia algo molesta. Al vaciar el contenido del pensadero, también los pensamientos de su interior habían salido. Todos los recuerdos de Snape sobrevolaban ahora la habitación liberados, mostrando caras, situaciones, escenas, difusas como fantasmas, pero sin su característico color plateado. Con un sencillo encantamiento convocador, todos ellos se concentraron en la varita de Helen, y de ahí fueron apresados en el pensadero.

Alex seguía pensando en la inteligencia de Helen, en cómo había combinado dos hechizos tan sencillos con tanta efectividad en tan poco tiempo. "Helen sería de gran ayuda en una lucha, con su poder y sangre fría" pensaba Alex mientras subían al gran comedor. La sorprendía que el DSP aún no la hubieran ofrecido un puesto entre ellos, sería uno de los mejores elementos, pero la verdad la vino a la mente como un mal sueño. Helen era una mestiza de una familia deshonrada, el DSP no querría tener a alguien con esos antecedentes en sus filas.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Vicky seguía enfadada. Los temores de Alex y Helen de que ese enfado pudiera significar el fin de su amistad se disiparon cuando al cabo de unos días de miradas cargadas de rencor y palabras frías, Victoria pareció olvidar el incidente, y volvió a ser la de siempre. La rutina, los exámenes, las largas y tediosas horas en la sala común donde todos se morían de aburrimiento a causa de la falta de conversación volvieron. A veces, Alex se preocupaba por lo que habían visto sus amigas en el pensadero, no habían hablado de ello nunca por diversas razones. Lo que pudo notar era que sus amigas sentían una sincera admiración hacia Erica Snape, y se sentían honradas de que su única hija fuera amiga suya. ¿Suponía Erica ese modelo de chica fría y despiadada que todas las Slytherin querían imitar?

Un anuncio a finales de febrero rompió el ambiente de sopor que se respiraba en la sala Slytherin. La segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos daría comienzo en unos días.

El colegio entero se concentraba en las gradas que bordeaban el campo de quidditch. A medida que se acercaba, Alex empezó a percibir que el campo había sufrido grandes variaciones. Tomó asiento junto a Stuart y Helen y observó que habían creado una especie de circuito con distintos ecosistemas... una línea de salida, un pequeño bosque, un lodazal seguido de lo que parecía una pequeña porción de desierto; que terminaba en una selva tropical que desembocaba un paisaje nevado con hielo... características de alguno de los polos. El recorrido finalizaba con diez puertas numeradas con números romanos.

-¡Bienvenidos a todos a esta segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos! Esta vez nuestros chicos van a atravesar un circuito en el que tienen que demostrar sus habilidades con criaturas de todos los ecosistemas...Una vez llegados a meta tendrán que enfrentarse a una última prueba. En una de las diez puertas se encuentra un amigo de ellos, y solo podrán salvarle si han sabido resolver el enigma del nenúfar y saben que puerta deben abrir. El que antes llegue y rescate a su amigo ganara la prueba.

Los tres chicos se encontraban en la línea de meta, todos parecían más preocupados que en la primera prueba, aunque esta, a diferencia de la anterior, no fuera algo desconocido. Alex supuso que esta vez se jugaban algo mas que unos simples puntos. Se jugaban la vida de un ser querido.

-¿Quién creéis que estará tras la puerta de Elliot? –se preguntaba Vicky, que acababa de llegar con su hermano - ¿Jennifer Bole o Andrea Pucey¿O el profesor Snape?

Nadie la contestó, pero a la chica no pareció importarle, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Y la prueba va a dar comienzo...¡ya!

Los tres campeones salieron corriendo. Los tres atravesaron el bosque sin muchas complicaciones y llegaron al lodazal, habitado por algunas criaturas que llevaban luces (John dijo a Alex que eso se llamaba hinkypunks) y empezaron a hundirse... Elliot fue el que más rápidamente lo atravesó sacando ventaja a sus adversarios.

Llegaron a la zona del desierto casi al mismo tiempo, pero Katrina tuvo serios problemas en ese ecosistema. Una mano de arena la agarró de la pierna y ella tropezó, provocando exclamaciones de la multitud. Ella tenía cara de verdadero pánico, esa criatura, fuera cual fuera, no la había estudiado nunca. Los dos chicos atravesaron el pequeño desierto sin tantos problemas. Katrina levantó la vista, y cuando vio que se estaba quedando atrás, congeló la mano de arena y salió corriendo con un bloque de hielo pegado a su pierna.

Así fue como llegaron a la selva, y Elliot fue apresado por una planta que le apresaba entre sus ramas, la varita se le escurrió entre los dedos. (Alex supo más tarde que la planta se llamaba lazo del diablo). Jean Bouvoir pasó la selva sin problemas y adelantó a sus oponentes. Katrina llegó en ese momento y también fue apresada por el lazo del diablo.

-Vaya, este no está siendo su día –comentó Stuart.

La chica creó un fuego con su varita que debilitó a la planta, y de esa forma también Elliot se vio liberado. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al medio helado, alcanzando al chico francés, que tiritando de frío, estaba siendo atacado por una criatura parecida a una morsa muggle que había emergido de debajo del hielo y expiraba aliento helado. Al fin pudo huir, alcanzando las puertas. Katrina redujo a la criatura del hielo en poco tiempo, pero Elliot ya la había adelantado.

Bouvoir ya había atravesado una de las puertas, la numero IV. Todos esperaban que Elliot hiciera lo mismo, pero el chico se había quedado paralizado. Katrina llegó en ese momento y tras una mirada extrañada a su contrincante, atravesó la puerta número III. Entonces fue consciente de que se había quedado el ultimo, y se decidió por la X.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Jean Bouvoir salió de su puerta acompañado de un chico de su academia, y Katrina también lo hizo poco después acompañada de Marcus. Después de unos segundos Elliot apareció... con Jennifer Bole.

En realidad, habían salido de las puertas con muy pocos segundos de diferencia. Ahora los tres campeones miraban a los jueces, nerviosos y fatigados. Bouvoir estaba lleno de nieve, y Elliot de arañazos por el lazo del diablo; la chica aun tenia su pierna atrapada en un pesado bloque de hielo que había arrastrado durante toda la prueba y se derretía lentamente. El jurado se reunió a deliberar y en un rato Granger habló:

-Esta vez, hemos puntuado todos los jueces de forma conjunta sobre diez. Este es nuestro veredicto:

Jean Bouvoir, de Beuxbatons, ha sido el primero el volver de la meta, no obstante, con muy poca diferencia de sus compañeros. Ha atravesado todos los ecosistemas con bastante éxito, excepto el clima helado, por lo que su puntuación es: un 8.

Katrina Lvov, de Durmstrang, ha demostrado tener un gran conocimiento de las criaturas de ambientes más fríos, a pesar de ello, ha vencido con un éxito que no esperábamos a un troll del desierto, siendo esta la primera vez que se encuentra a uno. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la prueba ha sido la más retrasada y eso desemboca en un 7.

Elliot Snape ha tenido una buena actuación hasta llegar al lazo del diablo, donde, si no llega a ser por la actuación de Katrina Lvov, es poco probable que hubiera salido a tiempo de salvar a su amiga. Mas tarde se ha retrasado en la elección de la puerta, haciendo que Katrina Lvov le adelantara y quedar así en 3º lugar en vez de 2º. No tenemos otra opción que puntuarle con un 5.

De esta manera tenemos un empate en primer lugar de Katrina Lvov y Elliot Snape con 35 puntos. A poca distancia se encuentra Jean Bouvoir, con 30.

A la vuelta al colegio todos comentaban la mala actuación de Elliot, y se preguntaban el porqué de la demora a la hora de elegir puerta... había sido, sin embargo, una prueba impresionante, y todos esperaban ansiosos la tercera prueba y el ganador de los mil galeones y la gloria de por vida.

A ratos Alex recordaba a su padre, y se preocupaba por él. Desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts no había recibido noticias suyas, aunque él le había advertido que no podría escribirle con frecuencia. ¿Dónde se encontraría ahora? No entendía por qué no podían Madelaine y Stan arreglárselas ellos solos para encontrar a Anthony... Al menos Hermione o Kurt la avisarían si hubiera algún problema.

Se sintió algo mejor tras hablar del tema con Helen, puesto que en su situación era la persona que mejor podía comprenderla. No la daba muchos ánimos, (después de todo, lo que mantenía a su amiga serena era que aún no hubieran encontrado el cadáver de su madre flotando en algún pantano. Alex deseaba decirle que se tranquilizara, que Ginny y Kurt la estaban protegiendo, pero sabía que no podía) pero sin embargo Helen daba buenos consejos. Para olvidar sus preocupaciones decidieron que lo que mejor que podían hacer era distraerse, así que Alex empezó a leer literatura mágica, a acudir con mayor frecuencia a las reuniones de el club de duelistas (que lo tenía algo olvidado) e incluso a practicar defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Después de pasarse un par de horas practicando encantamientos con Helen en la sala común, Alex se relajaba leyendo la apasionante historia de un amor imposible entre un licántropo y una campesina muggle durante la Edad Media que le había regalado el matrimonio Lupin por Navidad. Se hallaba en la biblioteca, pues estaba harta de forzar la vista con la escasa luz de las mazmorras, y la biblioteca presumía de ser la zona más iluminada del castillo. Además evitaba las miradas de desdén de sus compañeros de casa que provocaba un libro en el que la protagonista, una sucia muggle, no acababa torturada y muerta.

-No sabía que a los Slytherin os gustaban esos libros –dijo una risueña voz.

Alex levantó la vista, molesta, y lo que vio la enfureció aun más. Kevin Kenton, ese Ravenclaw sabelotodo, amigo de Thomas y Mike, la estaba hablando con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Desde su primer día en Hogwarts había sufrido una inalterable antipatía por él. Durante el primer curso el chico disfrutaba molestando a la Slytherin, pero su comportamiento había cambiado a raíz de la desaparición de Harry Potter, ahora se mostraba mas compasivo, sentimiento odiado por los Slytherin. Lo que más le molestaba de Kenton era el hecho de que siempre era amable, por muy mal que ella se portara con él y sobretodo, que nunca captaba las indirectas y nunca se daba por aludido ante unas palabras frías o una mirada cargada de odio. Esa mezcla de bondad e inocencia desquiciaba a Alex, que a su lado se sentía detestable.

-Ese lo leí hace un tiempo, me pareció estupendo. Los hombres lobos me parecen muy interesantes, desde que supe de su existencia he leído toda clase de literatura que hace referencia a ellos –seguía hablando el chico, son captar la fulminante mirada que le enviaba Alex desde el sitio de enfrente en la mesa –El libro que tienes se lo regalé a mi hermana por su cumpleaños, le fascina todo lo referente al mundo mágico, recuerdo cuando...

Alex había dejado de escucharle. Estaba fascinada por la descuidada confirmación de que el chico era de familia muggle, y se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Kenton se había relajado en su presencia ante tal extremo que había dejado escapar esa noticia. ¿Era porque intentaba provocarla, o simplemente era tan necio que ignoraba el desprecio secular de los Slytherin hacia los muggles y todos los magos que se relacionaban con ellos de alguna manera?

-No me interesa –le interrumpió, huraña –Supongo que para ti debe ser divertido estorbar a la gente que lee concentrada, pero francamente, yo no le encuentro la gracia.

Se levantó y se marchó de la biblioteca sin una mirada atrás. Había quedado con el profesor Snape para practicar el hechizo paralizador en unos 5 minutos, pero decidió adelantarse a la hora para huir de Kenton.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Snape, llamó a la puerta y entró. Enseguida se arrepintió de lo que habia hecho, porque sentada en una silla frente a la mesa del hombre se encontraba Andrea Pucey, sumida en un mar de lágrimas.

-Oh, yo... lo siento, yo... –balbuceó, mientras volvía hacia atrás, dispuesta a salir de nuevo.

-Pasa, pasa. –dijo Snape.

Alex pasó bastante incómoda y se sentó en otra silla frente a Snape, junto a Andrea.

-Toma –dijo el profesor a Andrea, dándole una poción de la que salía humo violeta. –Te sentará bien.

La chica la cogió con manos temblorosas y la bebió a sorbos, mientras su profesor decía:

-Hablaré con Elliot para hacerle ver...

-¡No, no! –le interrumpió ella aterrada. –no quiero que sepa que he venido a hablar con usted... por favor.

El hombre asintió. Andrea se limpió las lágrimas y salió apresuradamente. Tras un largo silencio Alex decidió hablar.

-Quería darle las gracias por su regalo de Navidad... me encanta poder ver a mi madre como si estuviera a su lado. Yo... muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué –dijo él con una leve sonrisa. –Sabía que te gustaría. Cuando seas mayor te regalaré uno, como el que tenía Erica, son increíblemente útiles.

Alex sonrió al conocer esa nueva faceta de su hosco profesor, por primera vez, mas que un profesor era... un padre. Quizá al entrar después de Andrea le había pillado con la guardia baja. ¡Incluso hablaba sobre regalarle un pensadero como el de... No podía ser!

-¿Mi madre tenía un pensadero? –preguntó con voz chillona. –Pero... eso es imposible¡lo habría sabido!

-La regalé un pensadero cuando se graduó en Hogwarts. Es posible que lo haya compartido con Harry, o roto, o perdido...

-¡Si mi madre hubiera tenido un pensadero mi padre lo habría compartido conmigo, como hizo usted¿Por qué razón iba a ocultármelo? –gimió Alex.

Pero Snape no la escuchaba. Miraba fijamente un escarabajo que sobrevolaba el cuarto, y le hizo un gesto a Alex de que callara. En un movimiento tan rápido que sobresaltó a Alex, había lanzado un rayo de luz roja contra el escarabajo, pero todo parecía indicar que había fallado.

-Será mejor que empecemos a practicar, Potter.

Pasaron al menos 40 minutos practicando, y cuando Alex, agotada, se dejó caer en la silla, Snape arrojó unos polvos en la chimenea y exclamó:

-¡Granger! Necesito hablar contigo.

Alex pensó que a diferencia de los demás profesores, Snape no veía la necesidad de guardar cierto respeto a la sangre sucia que era Granger.

La cabeza de la directora apareció en la chimenea.

-¿Sí, Severus?

-Rita Skeeter ha estado hoy aquí. De nuevo.

-¡Oh, no sé como vamos a librarnos de ella! Estuvo hace dos días en mi despacho, preguntándome si me parecía bien que nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dé materia demasiado avanzada para cada curso, interrogándome sobre si el Ministerio está al corriente...

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. Creo que ha estado aquí, disfrazada, mientras hablaba con Potter.

Alex levantó la cabeza. Así que el escarabajo era...

-¡Oh, no! –gimió Hermione- Estoy harta de esa mujer. ¿Ha oído algo que...?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Ella no necesita una gran noticia, sólo una pequeña pista para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. –Entonces reparó en Alex –puedes irte, si quieres.

La chica se fue pensando en lo que había oído. Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, casi derramó la leche cuando vio lo que ponía en "El Profeta":

"_RITA SKEETER ES INGRESADA EN SAN MUNGO_

_La famosa periodista, de 42 años de edad, fue ingresada esta mañana en la unidad de desmemorizados tras encontrársela en un estado lamentable cerca de Cambridge. Fue un muggle de 38 años que se encontraba paseando a su perro quien la encontró deambulando con el pelo despeinado, la ropa arrugada y expresión absorta. _

"_No, me niego a reconocer que el estado de Skeeter sea responsabilidad de los aurores de mi departamento" –declaró_

_enojado Percy Weasley, director del departamento de Seguridad mágica –"como ya he dicho en repetidas ocasiones, el mundo mágico es más seguro que nunca. Seguramente ella misma ha sufrido algún accidente casero, es la causa de un 80 de las desmemorizaciones, sobretodo entre las brujas de su edad.. Y ahora, les rogaría que me dejaran a solas, tengo mucho trabajo, el mundo mágico no se protege solo."_

"_No es una amnesia muy grave" –dijo el medimago Dean Thomas –"pero se encuentra increíblemente desorientada y la memoria llena de periodos totalmente en blanco. No había visto nada igual en toda mi carrera." _

_Mientras tanto desde aquí la deseamos una pronta recuperación..."_

Alex estaba paralizada. ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con la conversación mantenida entre Granger y Snape el día anterior?


End file.
